Un Mariage trop Parfait
by kazuha77
Summary: Remake du film Un Mariage trop Parfait avec les personnages d'Harry Potter. Hermione, organisatrice de mariage, est sauvée par Drago Malefoy dont elle tombe amoureuse. Malheureusement, il n'est autre que le futur marié dont elle doit organiser le mariage
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : L'organisatrice du mariage**

Un mariage se préparait dans une église en plein cœur de Londres. La cérémonie allait commencer et la mariée, accompagnée de ses demoiselles d'honneur, finissait de s'habiller dans une salle à l'arrière de la nef. La jeune femme blonde qui portait une magnifique robe blanche était plus qu'anxieuse, à tel point qu'elle pensait renoncer à se marier. Elle paniquait, mais une femme la prit par les épaules et essaya de la rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cette femme s'appelait Hermione Granger et c'était l'organisatrice du mariage.

- Vous êtes la fille la plus chanceuse du monde, disait-elle en regardant la future mariée droit dans les yeux. Quand j'ai marié Whitney Houston, elle était encore plus anxieuse que vous et vous êtes dix fois plus belle qu'elle !

C'était, bien sûr, un mensonge. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Whitney Houston mais il fallait faire vite. La cérémonie allait commencer et Hermione avait peur que la jeune femme renonce définitivement à se marier.

- Non, c'est pas vrai ! affirma la future mariée. Ca va pas aller. Je suis une vache ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'elle se regardait dans la glace. Et j'épouse un homme que je n'aime pas !

- Regardez-moi ! reprit la marieuse en forçant la jeune femme à se calmer. Vous êtes exquise. Vous êtes éternelle. Vous attirez la jalousie de votre future belle-sœur, Janice, que j'ai entendu dire à votre dernier essayage : "Tu as vu les cuisses qu'elle a ! Je tuerais pour avoir les cuisses de Tracy !".

La blonde sourit, rassurée par les propos de son organisatrice de mariage.

- Mais vous avez mieux que de belles cuisses, continua Hermione, tournant Tracy face au miroir pour qu'elle s'admire. Vous avez l'amour d'un homme qui s'appelle Tom. Un homme qui en arrivant à la répétition l'autre jour a dit : "Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle m'ait choisi ! Je n'en reviens pas d'être sur le point d'épouser la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu !". Et tout ça me dit que, ce mariage ne va pas tout simplement marcher, il va durer toute votre vie.

La jeune femme blonde lui fit un énorme sourire et la remercia du fond du cœur en l'enlaçant amicalement. Elle était maintenant rassurée et prête à se marier. Elle demanda de l'aide à sa mère pour finir de se préparer et Hermione Granger sortit de la pièce triomphante. Une fois encore, son petit discours qu'elle sortait à chaque mariée incertaine avait fonctionné. Elle remit son oreillette correctement sur son oreille droite et s'apprêta à prendre place pour surveiller le bon déroulement de la cérémonie.

Mais, je n'ai pas expliquer comment notre ancienne Gryffondor est devenue organisatrice de mariage dans le monde des Moldus ! Et bien, en fait, cela s'est fait un peu au fil des années. Après la guerre qui avait opposé les forces du bien à celles du mal, le groupe d'amis qu'ils composaient, Harry, Ron et elle, s'était disloqué. Chacun était parti faire sa vie de son côté et elle ne voulait pas les revoir pour diverses raisons. La seule personne qu'elle fréquentait encore aujourd'hui, et avec qui elle travaillait, était Ginny Weasley. Après avoir vécu un drame amoureux, elle avait décidé de devenir organisatrice de mariage pour aider ceux qui avaient déjà trouvé leur âme sœur. Quant à la décision de travailler dans le monde des Moldus plutôt que celui des sorciers, c'était sûrement dû au choc de la perte de sa mère. Elle s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir laissée seule pendant toutes ces années, alors qu'elle, vivait tranquillement avec tout le confort qu'offre la magie. Depuis, elle avait abandonné complètement l'utilisation de la magie et sa baguette était soigneusement rangée dans le tiroir de sa commode sous une pile de vêtement. Parfois, elle la sortait pour l'astiquer un peu et se rappelait des bons moments passés à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie, mais elle ne regrettait pas son choix.

Elle marchait maintenant le long de l'église et rencontra soudain le prêtre qui essayait de s'éclipser discrètement.

- Mon père, où allez-vous ? chuchota Hermione.

- Je vais voir la nature, murmura celui-ci les joues rouges.

- Oh ! fit-elle en souriant. Vous irez la voir plus tard. On va commencer.

Elle raccompagna le prêtre vers l'autel puis, alla rejoindre le fond de la salle où l'équipe vidéo était déjà prête à filmer l'événement. Ginny était en train de discuter avec un des caméraman en tortillant frénétiquement ses cheveux roux. Hermione passa devant elle et, exaspérée par le comportement de son amie, elle dit par l'intermédiaire de son oreillette :

- Ginny, arrêtes de flirter ! On commence dans une minute.

- Mon devoir m'appelle, déclara Ginny au jeune brun charmé.

Hermione prit place devant un écran de télévision où elle pouvait voir l'angle de vue d'une caméra. Malheureusement, la vue était gâchée par la coiffure d'une femme forte assise au dernier rang.

- Ginny, appela Hermione au moyen de l'oreillette, vingt en M12. On a une tour qui bouche la vue.

Elle put voir sur l'écran Ginny s'approcher de la dame et lui demander de se déplacer.

- Bonjour ! salua la jeune rousse. S'il vous plait, madame. Vous êtes sur la liste des places préférentielles. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

La femme se leva, folle de joie qu'on lui propose une meilleure place. Ginny accompagna la dame vers l'autel où elle serait placée dans les premiers rangs et murmura discrètement :

- Tour démolie !

- Bon ! sourit Hermione. Tout le monde est en place ? Todd éteint les lumières. Et maestro à trois...

Elle ne put faire le décomptage car un photographe venait de lui tapoter timidement l'épaule. Elle devina qu'il avait courut car il était essoufflé.

- Excusez-moi, Hermione, dit-il. On ne retrouve pas le père de la mariée.

- C'est n'est rien, je l'ai, assura-t-elle au jeune homme inquiet. Ginny, envoie le père de la mariée.

- Le PdM... réfléchit Ginny. Mais je te l'ai envoyé il y a un quart d'heure !

Hermione se figea une seconde, inquiète. Il fallait à tout prix retarder le début de la cérémonie. Elle entreprit de partir à la recherche du fameux PdM, essayant de garder son calme et de ne pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude. Elle prit un sourire de circonstance et dit :

- Couvre-moi au nord-est, le PdM manque à l'appel.

Puis, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires où elle était tout à l'heure et vit la petite fille qui était de corvée pour jeter les pétales de rose, annonçant le début du mariage, et se précipita vers elle.

- Oh, non, non, non ! fit-elle à la petite fille blonde qui la regardait d'un air étonnée. Compte jusqu'à cent et recommence, d'accord ?

La petite fille repartit d'où elle venait, exécutant la demande de la marieuse. Hermione marchait rapidement mais à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, caché derrière un pilier, elle se mettait à courir. Le prête, ne pouvant plus se retenir, essaya une nouvelle fois de s'échapper mais Hermione le retint.

- Mon père, vous allez devoir vous retenir, chuchota-t-elle. Il va falloir vous retenir !

Se dirigeant ensuite vers, ce qui semblait être, le presbytère, elle entendit les pleurs d'un homme dans les escaliers. Elle s'approcha discrètement de lui et reconnut le père de la mariée.

- J'ai le PdM en F20, assura-t-elle à Ginny restée dans la nef, à surveiller tous les invités.

- Elle était si mignonne dans sa petite robe jaune pâle... pleura le vieil homme. Ma petite fille se marie aujourd'hui... ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione.

Celle-ci déboutonna sa veste et ouvrit une sacoche fixée à sa ceinture où était accroché divers produits utiles comme des pastilles à la menthe, des sédatifs ou encore une bouteille vaporisateur d'eau Evian. Elle prit la bouteille et vaporisa le visage de l'homme qui eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il reçut les gouttelettes d'eau. Elle prit ensuite un petit flacon contenant des sédatifs et en déposa quelques uns dans sa main pendant que le père de la mariée continuait de divaguer.

- Je me souviens de sa première remise de diplôme à la maternelle quand elle était petite... Je me souviens d'elle comme si c'était hier...

Il pleura de plus belle et lorsque Hermione lui tendit les cachets, il demanda enfin :

- Qui êtes vous ?

- L'organisatrice du mariage, annonça-t-elle en souriant.

La fameuse musique du mariage résonna dans l'enceinte de l'église, signe que la cérémonie avait enfin commencé. Le père de la mariée, remit de ses émotions, embrassa sa fille avant de l'accompagner à l'autel vers son futur époux. Tous les invités étaient émus et le montraient chacun à leur façon. Deux femmes, assises sur les bancs du côté de la mariée, pleuraient à chaudes larmes, un mouchoir à la main. La première se retourna pour regarder Hermione Granger. Celle-ci trônait fièrement sur un balcon, observant attentivement le mariage qu'elle venait d'organisé et souriant de l'excellent travail qu'elle avait accompli. A côté d'elle, Ginny essuyait ses joues mouillées par les larmes qu'elle venait de verser.

- Regarde ! chuchota la femme à son amie en pleure. C'est l'organisatrice du mariage !

La seconde femme se tourna pour voir celle qui avait organisé cette magnifique cérémonie. Puis, elle hoqueta :

- C'est fou ce qu'elle doit être romantique sa vie.

Mais elles ne savaient pas qu'elles étaient loin, très loin de la vérité.

Hermione vivait seule dans un grand appartement chic dans le district de Kensington à Londres. La solitude avait fini par devenir une habitude après bientôt sept ans de célibat. Elle avait des aventures par-ci, par-là mais rien de bien sérieux. Ce n'était pas qu'elle aimait être célibataire mais elle avait vécu, il y a quelques années, une relation amoureuse très intense avec quelqu'un qui lui avait brisé le cœur et elle ne voulait pas que cela recommence. Elle rentrait donc tous les soirs chez elle, seule, après une longue journée de travail. Elle se préparait un plateau pour dîner composé généralement de deux types de salades différentes, d'un morceau de pain et d'un verre de vin. Puis, elle s'installait confortablement sur son canapé et mangeait tranquillement devant la télé. Pour finir la soirée, elle passait l'aspirateur dans les coins et recoins de l'appartement et rangeait ses vêtements qu'elle venait de repasser. Après ces journées bien remplies, elle allait, généralement, se coucher, s'endormant rapidement, complètement épuisée. Voilà comment se résumait la vie de l'ex-brillante sorcière de Poudlard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles arrangées**

Les samedis après-midi, Hermione allait jouer au scrabble avec son père, Paul Granger, dans une association tenue par des bonnes sœurs dans le district de Fulham. Ils s'asseyaient toujours à la même petite table carrée, l'un en face de l'autre, et étaient accompagnés de deux amis de Paul : Dottie Bay et Burt Weinberg. Dottie était très petite et portait des lunettes. Elle avait un caractère bien trempé et Hermione l'adorait car elle lui rappelait sa mère. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait, depuis toujours, été sa meilleure amie. Quant à Burt, c'était un afro-américain qui avait emménagé en Angleterre pour y passer une retraite tranquille. Vivant dans le même immeuble, il avait rencontré Paul à la fête des nouveaux arrivants et depuis, ils étaient devenus inséparables.

- "A" sur un mot compte triple, expliqua Hermione en plaçant les lettres sur le plateau de jeu. Sur la lettre compte double, j'ai le "X". Et je vous fait un score de soixante-douze !

Elle fit un geste de victoire sous les yeux de son père ahuri par le score élevé de sa fille. Il enleva ses lunettes et fronça les sourcils.

- Non, non ! Je conteste ! Je crois que ça s'écrit en deux mots.

- En un seul, affirma sa fille.

- Tu bluffes.

Hermione sourit devant l'air renfrogné de son père qui détestait avoir tort et piocha les lettres qui lui manquait dans le petit sac vert posé à côté d'elle. La partie continua et Dottie posa son mot, "mordiller", fière des douze points qu'elle venait d'obtenir. Pendant que Burt notait le misérable score de Dottie, Paul hésita à parler à sa fille d'une chose qui le taraudait depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il déclara :

- Mione. Je sais que je suis un gros casse-pied... Je veux seulement que tu sois heureuse... Et je vais dire une chose à laquelle tu seras un peu réticente mais il faut parfois qu'un père passe à l'action.

Elle leva vers lui un visage où se mêlait la peur et l'incompréhension. Puis, elle lui demanda avec méfiance :

- De quoi tu parles ?

- J'ai trouvé un homme pour toi, s'écria son père radieux. Un homme qui est d'accord pour t'épouser.

Hermione était consternée. Comment son propre père avait-il pu avoir l'indécence de choisir un homme pour se marier avec elle ! Elle était désespérée mais pas au point d'épouser n'importe qui trouvé dans la rue ! Dottie n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle non plus, alors que Burt, lui, continuait à jouer au scrabble comme si de rien n'était et posait le mot "aphte" qui lui rapportait seulement six points.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama Dottie. Si sa mère était encore en vie et si elle entendait ça, elle préférerait être morte.

Paul ne l'écoutait pas et continuait de regarder Hermione qui était sans voix.

- Mione, tu le connais ! continua-t-il. Tu te souviens d'un garçon qui s'appelait Harry ?

- Non, c'est qui ? mentit-elle.

Elle savait parfaitement qui était Harry mais elle ne savait pas que son père le connaissait également. Elle avait bien entendu parlé de lui à maintes reprises quand elle était au collège mais après la guerre, après le départ de Harry, elle ne lui en avait plus reparlé et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se rappellerait de lui après plus de dix ans sans nouvelles.

- Harry Potter ! s'exclama-t-il. Le garçon brun à lunettes avec qui tu traînais à Poudlard. Celui qui avait toujours les cheveux en bataille !

- Ah ! fit-elle, faisant semblant de se rappeler. Celui qui a survécu à Voldemort !

- Oui ! C'est celui-là ! cria son père, fou de joie. Je suis tombé sur lui à la soirée des anciens élèves de Poudlard qui se tenait à Londres. Celle où tu ne voulais pas venir.

Il avait dit la dernière phrase sur un ton de reproche. Hermione n'avait pas voulu y aller. Elle ne voulait pas voir ces anciens camarades de classe qui bavarderaient avec animosité du "bon vieux temps" et joueraient les hypocrites en faisant semblant d'être content de se revoir alors qu'elle savait très bien au fond d'elle-même que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle ne voulait pas non plus subir les moqueries quand ils sauront qu'elle avait abandonné la magie et qu'elle vivait dans le monde des Moldus. Son père avait donc prit l'invitation, curieux de voir les anciens camarades d'école de sa fille.

- Oh ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! ironisa la jeune femme avec une fausse animosité. Un homme pour moi toute seule ! Il faut vite que tu m'emmènes le voir !

- C'est inutile, répondit son père.

Elle perdit le faux sourire qu'elle avait adopté et se figea. Elle n'avait pas très envie de rencontrer Harry, même pas du tout. Elle lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'il avait fait. A la fin de la guerre, après qu'il eut triomphé de Voldemort, le maître des Ténèbres, il était parti vivre en Australie, semble-t-il, sans la moindre explication, sans le moindre "au revoir". Il les avaient abandonné, laissé dans le chaos général, en laissant seulement un mot sur la table de la cuisine des Weasley avec écrit : "Pardonnez-moi mais, après cette lourde épreuve, j'ai besoin de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de l'Angleterre pour quelque temps. Je vais peut-être aller en Australie. J'ai toujours rêver d'aller là-bas. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner de ne pas vous avoir dit au revoir mais les adieux, ce n'est pas trop ma tasse de thé. Tout le monde aurait pleuré et cela aurait fait plus de mal que de bien. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde et peut-être à bientôt.". Bien sûr, les "quelques temps" étaient devenu des années et au bout de deux ans passés sans le revoir, Hermione et Ron ne l'attendirent plus.

- Il est là ? paniqua-t-elle.

- Oui, affirma Paul en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Il est là ? Il est là ? répéta-t-elle se tournant tour à tour vers Burt et Dottie.

Les deux autres étaient interloqués et ne savaient pas comment réagir devant la folie de leur ami.

- Harry ! appela Paul faisant signe de venir à une personne invisible.

- Non, il a pas fait ça ! s'exclama Burt.

- Oh, c'est pas vrai, souffla-t-elle en voyant apparaître la tête d'Harry qui dépassait du mur où il se cachait. C'est pas vrai !

Hermione était désemparée. Elle regrettait de ne pas être un animagi pour pouvoir se transformer en une petite souris et partir le plus vite possible sans être vue. A cet instant, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire était de se retourner et de mettre une main sur son visage. C'était pathétique, elle le savait mais c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour se calmer et prendre un visage de circonstance. Elle avait l'habitude de faire cela mais bizarrement, cela lui parut plus dur. Paul poussait maintenant Harry vers Hermione. Il semblait gêné et se demandait certainement ce qu'il faisait là. Il s'en voulait sûrement pour ce qu'il avait fait à ses amis. Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement stressé de revoir une vieille amie, enfin ex-amie.

- Mione ! Tu te souviens de Harry ? présenta Mr Granger.

Elle se retourna vers les deux hommes debout à côté d'elle et fit un immense sourire crispé, plus destiné à son père qu'au brun.

- Oh ! fit Dottie, impressionnée. Survivre à Voldemort, ça lui a réussi ! marmonna-t-elle à l'adresse d'Hermione.

En effet. Harry était devenu vraiment très beau. Hermione le trouvait déjà mignon avant mais là, c'était une véritable bombe ! Il avait abandonné ses lunettes rondes et avait opter pour des lentilles. Son visage était donc dégagé et laissait paraître ses yeux verts étincelants. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais restait toujours indomptable mais c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme. Pour finir, il avait prit une peau dorée délicieuse, ni trop bronzé ni pas assez, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Apparemment, l'Australie lui avait réussi au teint !

- La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu étais constamment plongée dans les livres et tes cheveux ressemblaient à un paillasson, lui dit Harry, manquant totalement de tact. Je me rappelle qu'en cours, tu étais toujours la première à lever la main et Ron te surnommait Miss-je-sais-tout.

Hermione était bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire devant les "compliments" d'Harry. Décidément, il ne savait toujours pas comment parler aux femmes ! En plus, il avait pris un drôle d'accent, sûrement australien, qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

- Comme c'est gentil ! Merci, répondit Hermione qui se força à sourire et pensa s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

- Oh, je t'en prie, sourit-il à la jeune femme qui le regardait comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

Ce n'était plus le même Harry Potter. Celui qui se tenait devant elle était trop différent de celui qui rigolait des bêtises de Ron lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Ce ne pouvait pas être le même homme. Tout d'abord, il avait changé physiquement et puis, il semblait aussi avoir changé mentalement. Il n'avait plus le même accent, il n'avait plus ses lunettes rondes, la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'il portait sur le front était beaucoup moins visible qu'avant et s'il avait accepté ces retrouvailles arrangées, c'est qu'il était devenu complètement idiot.

- J'ai hâte que l'on vive ensemble, reprit le jeune homme. Je veux trois fils et un potage de tomate, plaisanta-t-il.

Mais blague ou non, Hermione s'était levée sous les yeux étonnés de Harry et de Paul. Elle prit son manteau et son sac et se retourna, une dernière fois, vers le brun pour lui dire :

- Très bien.

Elle alla ensuite embrasser son père, toujours aussi surpris par le comportement de sa fille, et elle sortit rapidement.

- Mio... Mione ! bégaya Mr Granger. Attends ! Mione !

Mais elle était déjà partit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Un mariage à accomplir**

Le lundi suivant, Hermione partait, comme à son habitude, en direction du quartier de Notting Hill où l'organisme où elle travaillait était installé. Elle était coiffé d'un chignon parfait et portait un tailleur serré qui l'obligeait à faire des petits pas. Elle marchait rapidement dans la rue sous un ciel grisâtre, se dirigeant vers son marchand de journaux habituel. Elle acheta le journal et un magazine qui avait pour titre "Yahoo". Après avoir payé le vendeur, lui disant de garder la monnaie, elle traversa la rue pour se diriger en face vers une grande vitrine où une pancarte indiquait : "BURST organisera, pour vous, le mariage dont vous avez toujours rêvé". Elle poussa la porte de verre et atterrit dans le grand hall circulaire qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle prit ses nombreux messages à la réception et, tout en longeant rapidement un couloir face à l'entrée, elle répondait à toutes les personnes autour d'elle qui la saluaient, c'est-à-dire tout le monde. Il faut dire qu'elle était la plus populaire et la meilleure des organisatrice de mariage de sa société et plus encore. Ginny arriva en trottinant vers elle, voulant lui parler d'une chose importante mais Hermione ne l'écoutait pas, lui donna son sac et ouvrit la porte d'un bureau au fond du couloir où le nom de Geri Cook trônait.

- Francine Donolly, fit-elle en posant le Yahoo sur le bureau de sa patronne un peu étonnée de cette entrée soudaine. Ses parents ont commencé en vendant des saucisses gastronomiques qu'ils fabriquaient dans leur cuisine, expliqua Hermione.

Geri Cook était une femme d'une quarantaine d'années plutôt ronde et de taille moyenne, blonde aux yeux marrons. Elle portait des lunettes qui lui donnait un air plus sérieux et portait une robe rouge et noir ample qui flottait derrière elle au moindre de ses mouvements.

La femme prit le magazine, jeta un coup d'œil à la couverture qui présentait une jeune femme blonde très souriante accompagnée d'un homme beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, sûrement son père.

- Ah, ouais, répondit la femme pas très intéressée.

Elle se leva ensuite pour accueillir un jeune homme qui lui apportait un bouquet de fleur.

- Voilà qu'aujourd'hui, continuait Hermione, cinq ans plus tard, ils sont l'une des plus grosses entreprises de spécialités alimentaires sur internet.

- Pierre, je t'adore, assura Geri à l'homme brun en posant une main rassurante sur sa joue et ne faisant pas du tout attention à ce que disait Hermione. Mais si tu remets un seul œillet dans mes bouquets, je t'expulse. Merci beaucoup.

Elle fit un sourire au jeune homme inquiet et sortit de son bureau, oubliant totalement que Hermione y était, attendant qu'elle l'écoute.

- Geri ! interpella la jeune femme brune.

- Quoi ? souffla la patronne ennuyée.

Hermione devait pratiquement courir pour rester à sa hauteur mais elle ne se découragea pas.

- Ils ont annoncé le mariage de leur fille dans le carnet mondain, continua-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils veulent que leur fortune toute récente soit prise très au sérieux.

- Sheila ! appela la quadragénaire, coupant la brune une nouvelle fois sans avoir fait attention à ses paroles. Réservez le kiosque pour les Beletti. Tenez ! Prenez cette horrible fleur ! enchaîna-t-elle tendant l'œillet à une jeune fille brune qui devait être son assistante. Et appelez David et dites lui de retenir d'urgence la chupah. Merci.

Les deux femmes arrivèrent dans le hall et lorsque Hermione voulut reprendre son discours, une femme interpella sa patronne.

- Geri !

Celle-ci avait à peu près le même tailleur que Hermione et devait sûrement faire le même métier. Elle était debout à côté d'une femme blonde qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Geri fit une mine de dégoût lorsqu'elle vit qu'avec horreur, celle-ci avait le visage d'un marron non-naturel.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Une crème auto-bronzante, expliqua la femme en tailleur. Le mariage a lieu demain. Faites le calcul.

A ses mots, la future mariée pleura de plus belle devant les yeux de la chef impuissante.

- Arrêtez de pleurer, consola Hermione. Un quart de tasse de jus de citron, une demi tasse de sel et un gant de crin.

- Vous êtes sûre ? hoqueta la jeune blonde.

- Frottez, frottez, frottez ! fit-elle en accompagnant le geste à la parole. Écoutez, reprit-elle en se tournant vers Geri qui allait à la réception prendre ses messages. Ils voient ce mariage comme leur accès au club. Ils veulent en faire un événement mondain. La réception dont tout le monde parle !

Mais Geri continua de l'ignorer et fit demi-tour pour retourner à son bureau. Arrivé dans celui-ci, le jeune assistante, prénommée Sheila, sortit après avoir fini de remplir d'eau un vase. Hermione referma la porte derrière elle pour plus d'intimité.

- J'ai déjà pris contact avec eux, précisa-t-elle. Ils viennent au mariage des Copeland pour voir mon travail. Je vais obtenir ce contrat, Geri, affirma-t-elle d'un ton plein d'ambition. Nous serons dans tous les plus grands magazines de mariage du pays ! Ce sera notre plus gros événement, s'écria-t-elle victorieuse.

- Tant mieux, fit Geri avec une fausse joie, alors qu'elle lisait ses messages.

Hermione les arracha, brutalement, de ses mains pour qu'elle écoute attentivement la suite de son exposé qui était, pour le moment, sans intérêt pour elle.

- Et quand j'aurais réussi, vous ferez de moi votre associée, conclut-elle.

Sur ses mots, la blonde releva la tête, les yeux exorbités. Cette fois-ci, son attention pour sa jeune marieuse était à son comble.

- Mon associée ? demanda-t-elle interloquée.

- Oui, affirma Hermione.

- Mon associée ! s'exclama Geri impressionnée par l'audace de la jeune femme.

Puis, elle contourna son bureau et alla se mettre face à Hermione.

- Vous êtes fantastique. Vraiment ! Vous êtes incroyable, gratifia-t-elle. Vous faites du bon boulot mais je vais vous dire quelque chose. J'ai monté cette affaire en me donnant du mal. J'ai peiné, j'ai sué... J'ai fait des choses dont une innocente organisatrice de mariage ne devrais jamais entendre parler. (Elle mit ses mains sur les oreilles d'Hermione et murmura : ) Chut ! Je ne le dis pas, d'accord ? J'ai fait des plans de batailles. J'ai fait des sacrifices...

- Et vous n'avez jamais fait fortune, finit Hermione.

Geri était tout à fait impressionnée de la perspicacité de son employée et retourna se mettre derrière son bureau. Mais Hermione n'abandonna pas la partie.

- Jusqu'à ce que moi, je vous rejoigne. Je travaille avec vous depuis cinq ans, Geri. Je rapporte plus d'argent que toutes vos organisatrices de mariage réunies.

- C'est super, dit Geri recommençant à ne plus être attentive.

- Cinq fois plus ! tonna Hermione, claquant une main sur le bureau, agacée par l'inintéressement de sa patronne. Vous avez besoin de moi.

Geri hocha la tête en signe de négation.

- Vous savez que vous avez besoin de moi, sourit Hermione avec une voix enfantine.

Geri refit son hochement de tête.

- Je sais que vous savez que vous avez besoin de moi.

- Je ne sais pas, hésita la patronne.

Devant l'indécision de la blonde, Hermione décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

- Ou alors, je devrais peut-être monter ma propre affaire, tenta-t-elle en s'asseyant lassée dans le fauteuil blanc face au bureau.

- Vous ne feriez pas ça ? paniqua Geri.

- Naturellement, à l'issu du mariage Donolly, si vous me prenez comme associée, vous m'épargnerez la peine de choisir mon logo.

Geri savait très bien qu'elle en était capable et elle savait aussi que si l'envie lui prenait de créer sa propre entreprise, elle réussirait puisqu'elle était la meilleure dans le métier. Elle était belle, douée, très intelligente... Toutes les qualités requises chez une femme.

- Voyons, réfléchit la jeune brune, quel caractère je vais choisir... ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione sortit du bureau triomphante et Ginny se jeta sur elle, excitée.

- Tu vas devenir son associée ! affirma la rousse, folle de joie.

- Faut que je réussisse d'abord, précisa la brune.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Hermione. C'est évident que tu vas réussir.

Un homme qui travaillait dans la boîte arriva vers les deux jeunes femmes et s'adressa à Hermione :

- Le mariage Greenburg a duré un an et deux mois. Tu as encore gagné.

- Merci, sourit-elle en prenant l'argent qu'il lui tendait.

- Comment tu fais ? envia Ginny. Je m'étais trompée de quatre ans.

- La chance en leur mariage était "I honestly love you", celle placée dans les divorces du quatorzième mois.

Ginny et l'homme sourit, impressionnée par les statistiques de leur amie et tandis que celui-ci retournait à son travail, Ginny se rappela de quelque chose.

- Oh ! En parlant d'amour... Jed a encore demandé de tes nouvelles.

- Je ne ferais pas confiance à un homme qui va chez une pédicure, déclara la jeune femme.

- Hermione, tu n'es pas sortie avec un homme depuis deux ans !

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Je pense que si tu te désintéresses de Jed, il y a un beau sorcier à la réception qui attend de t'épouser.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement en voyant Harry assis dans le hall en train de lire un magazine.

- Oh, non pas ça ! Cache-moi !

Elle prit Ginny par les épaules et se blottit dans un coin du mur, avant de se tourner vers elle en lui demandant :

- Tu lui as parlé ?

- Juste quelques minutes, répondit Ginny déçue. Je ne me souvenais plus qu'il était si adorable, dit-elle en le regardant et en se mordant la lèvre inférieur.

- Il n'est pas adorable, affirma Hermione faisant une grimace de dégoût devant le comportement de son amie.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas, quand on était petit, il m'avait poursuivi tout l'été en me demandant si j'étais encore vierge ?

- Si, rigola Ginny. Mais je trouve ça adorable, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules.

Au cours du mois d'août, tout le monde s'était réuni chez les Weasley pour passer (enfin, c'est ce qui était prévu) d'excellentes fin de vacances avant leur rentrée pour leur dernière année à Poudlard. Mais Harry, sous l'influence de Ron, avait fait un pari avec celui-ci pour savoir si Hermione était encore vierge. Le but était qu'il devait lui posait la question "Es-tu encore vierge ?", ou quelque chose de ce genre, à chaque fois qu'il la verrait. Hermione en avait eu tellement marre, qu'à la rentrée, elle avait essayé de l'éviter par tous les moyens et ce, pendant un mois, même si elle savait très bien (Ron le lui avait expliqué) que le pari ne durait que le temps des vacances.

- Il faut que je sorte ! Aide-moi ! Vite ! pressa-t-elle.

Elle se cacha derrière un tas de vestes accrochées à un porte-manteau à roulettes alors que Ginny le poussait vers la sortie.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que tu devrais lui en vouloir pour ça, la réprimanda-t-elle. Tu devrais lui donner une chance ! C'était seulement un pari. Et puis, après tout, il s'intéressait peut-être à toi ?

Les gens, qui pouvait voir Hermione cachée, étaient très surpris et se demandaient si elle n'était pas folle. En passant devant Harry, qui n'y vu que du feu, Ginny lui fit un énorme sourire que celui-ci rendit. Hermione sortit sans encombres, laissant Harry l'attendre désespérément.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Deux rencontres dans la même journée**

Le mariage des Coppeland, dont Hermione s'occupait, se déroulait sous un soleil radieux. L'endroit choisit pour la cérémonie était magnifique et le décor oriental s'accordait parfaitement avec les costumes et robes occidentaux des invités. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs très nombreux. Une bonne cinquantaine, tout au plus. Beaucoup étaient assis sur des coussins posés à même le sol à la façon orientale et d'autres restaient debout par manque de place ou par simple envie. Seul le couple fraîchement marié était installé sur deux magnifiques chaises qui ressemblaient à des trônes : c'était les rois de cette journée. Pourtant, en ce moment, ce n'était pas eux le centre d'intérêt. Tout le monde s'étaient réunis en rond autour d'un seul homme qui portait un costume noir. Celui-ci était en train de porter un toast en l'honneur des mariés.

- Puissiez-vous avoir assez de bonheur pour garder votre harmonie, déclarait-il, assez d'épreuves pour conserver votre force, assez d'espoir pour conserver votre bonheur...

Plus loin, sous une tente où des cuisines avaient été aménagées pour l'occasion, Hermione regardait le jeune homme faire son discours. C'était d'ailleurs elle qui lui dictait ce qu'il devait dire à l'aide de sa fameuse oreillette qu'elle ne quittait pas.

- ... Assez d'amis pour vous donner du réconfort, dictait-elle. Assez de détermination pour faire de chaque jour, un meilleur jour que la veille. Levez votre verre.

Le garçon d'honneur obéit et leva son verre en ajoutant :

- Toutes mes félicitations ! Je vous aime tous les deux.

Il but sa coupe de champagne d'une traite sous les applaudissements des invités impressionnés par un tel discours.

Sous la tente, les cuisiniers et serveurs, qui avaient été engagés pour s'occuper du repas, observaient Hermione, ébahis. Celle-ci, sentant tous les regards posés sur elle, se retourna vers eux en enlevant son oreillette.

- Quoi ? Vous croyez que Kissinger écrivait ces discours lui-même ? se justifia-t-elle.

- Vous venez de souffler son speech au garçon d'honneur ! dit une voix très impressionnée derrière elle. Ca fonctionne à la perfection.

Hermione se retourna et reconnu la jeune femme blonde qui faisait la couverture du magazine qu'elle avait montré à sa patronne la veille. Celle-là même qui suscitait autant d'intérêt aux yeux d'Hermione puisqu'une fois son mariage accomplit, elle allait devenir l'associée de Geri, un poste qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Le jeune femme en question enleva ses lunettes de soleil et lui fit un énorme sourire. Hermione put remarquer la beauté étonnante de celle qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle possédaient de magnifiques yeux marrons et des dents éclatantes de blancheur.

"Ca, c'est ce qu'on appelle une femme qui a tout pour elle", pensa Hermione, "l'argent, le pouvoir _et_ la beauté".

Hermione s'approcha d'elle en lui tendant un main amicale que la blonde serra avec plaisir.

- Ah ! Vous devez être Francine. J'ai lu l'article dans le Yahoo. Très impressionnant.

- Oh, non ! Je déteste cette photo. Je ressemble à un caniche névrosé, plaisanta Francine.

Hermione ria de bon cœur et marcha au côté de sa future cliente. Celle-ci faisait une demi-tête de plus que la brune. Elle était très peu maquillée et était habillée d'un ensemble gris clair qui ne mettait pas trop en valeur sa taille filiforme mais c'est sa beauté naturelle qui fit tourner les têtes des invités masculins. Elle admira le décor somptueux qui s'offrait à elle.

- Il faut que mon fiancé voit ça, admira Francine. Ca le fera mourir d'envie ! D'ailleurs, il devrait être là.

- La plupart des futurs mariés ne sont pas passionnés pas les détails, expliqua Hermione.

- C'est tout à fait lui, rigola la blonde. Oh ! Venez, je voudrais vous présenter mes parents.

- D'accord.

Hermione suivit la blonde qui l'amenait vers un couple debout près d'un petite table remplie de nourriture dans un coin du jardin. L'homme était très grand et portait un costume bleu marine. Il avait les cheveux grisonnants et les yeux bleus et Hermione se dit que se devait être un beau garçon étant jeune. La femme à côté de lui était brune et portait une queue de cheval qu'elle laissait joliment poser sur son épaule. Francine fit les présentations.

- Hermione, voici mes parents : Kitty et Jack.

- Bonjour, saluèrent les parents de la blonde, en serrant à tour de rôle la main d'Hermione.

- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, dit celle-ci.

Une fois les présentations faites, Francine remarqua que son père avait la bouche pleine.

- Papa, tu es en train de manger ? s'exclama-t-elle scandalisée.

- Hum, hum, approuva son père pas le moins du monde gêné.

- Et le champagne et délicieux, ajouta sa mère. Grande marque. Du brut ?

- C'est une grande réserve, assura Hermione, amusée par le comportement des deux parents.

- Oh, excellent ! s'exclama Kitty qui, cela se voyait, aimait beaucoup boire.

- Maman, nous ne sommes pas invités, réprimanda sa fille. Tu n'es pas censée boire du champagne.

Le couple rigolèrent, amusés par le comportement "autoritaire" de leur fille, et Jack alla embrasser sa fille.

- Donnez à ma petite fille tout ce qu'elle veut, dit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione. Ne regardez pas à la dépense.

- Oui ! Et je vous faxerais la liste des chansons que j'interpréterais à la réception, rajouta Kitty.

- Oh ! Et pas de mini sandwiches aux oeufs durs, précisa Jack. Nous recevons beaucoup de personnalités importantes, il faut les éblouir.

La future mariée était désespérée devant l'attitude de ses parents. Elle souffla en levant les yeux au ciel et répliqua :

- Nous ne l'avons pas encore engagée. Et, maman, comme nous en avons déjà parlées en détail, tu ne chanteras pas au mariage.

Hermione sourit par l'extravagance du couple. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que des gens comme eux puissent faire fortune et soient maintenant dans la haute société. Par contre, elle s'imaginait très bien la tête des gens nés riches lorsqu'ils les ont vu débarquer dans leurs soirées mondaines Heureusement, leur fille avait l'air de garder la tête sur les épaules. Un toussotement derrière elle la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Excusez-moi, intervint timidement Ginny qui n'osait pas trop déranger son amie en plein travail. Hermione. La danseuse pour la danse du ventre est arrivée. Elle a un tatouage d'une extrême...

- Ca va aller, assura Hermione en la coupant avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Ginny, voici Monsieur et Madame Donolly, lui présenta-t-elle en lui désignant le couple, alors que la rousse fit des yeux ronds se rappelant que le contrat d'Hermione reposait sur le mariage de leur fille unique. Je vous présente mon associée, Ginny.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, fit Jack en lui tendant un main que la jeune femme serra volontiers.

- Enchantée, répondit Ginny.

- Euh... J'ai besoin de toi, dit Hermione à son amie. Je voudrais que tu ailles au bureau et euh... que tu prépares le dossier Murdock.

- Oh ! fit Kitty. Murdock comme le...

Cette dernière laissa sa phrase en suspens et Hermione répondit, heureuse de l'effet qu'avait produit ce simple nom :

- Discrétion.

Jack et Kitty se regardèrent, impressionnés. Ginny comprit vite, sous le regard profond que lui lançait Hermione, le petit jeu auquel elle jouait. Elle venait d'inventer le dossier d'une personne influente pour s'attirer les bonnes grâces des Donolly.

"C'est tout Hermione ça ! En tout cas, son manège marche à la perfection", pensa Ginny.

- Le dossier Murdok, bien sûr, sourit la rousse, entrant dans le jeu. A tout de suite.

Puis, elle partit "chercher" le faux dossier sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. Après un petit moment de silence, le père de Francine demanda :

- Alors, Madame la marieuse. Passons aux choses sérieuses. Qu'est-ce que vous voyez comme mariage ?

- Eh bien... euh... réfléchit-elle. Maintenant que je vous ai rencontré... La première idée qui me vient... La nuit. La magie d'un jardin botanique. Des tentes de soie blanche, assez transparentes pour voir les étoiles. Des chandelles. De la porcelaine. Des arbres exotiques importés de Bali.

La famille Donolly était totalement subjuguée par les propositions de Hermione et ils n'avaient pas de mal à s'imaginer un mariage grandiose où toute la haute société serait admiratif devant le décor exotique de la cérémonie.

- Je pense à Gatsby, continua la brune. Pas un mariage d'époque mais à cette ambiance, le temps qui d'arrête...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- J'ai réussi, Geri !

Hermione marchait rapidement dans les rues de Londres, un portable à la main. Elle était en train de parler à sa patronne à propos de sa rencontre avec les Donolly. Elle était fière d'elle car elle avait réussi à convaincre ses derniers de s'occuper du mariage de leur chère et tendre fille.

- Oui, mais ils le veulent dans trois mois, déclara-t-elle. Ils veulent le faire en juin. Je sais... je sais, l'heure tourne ! Passe-moi, Ginny !

Elle traversa et marchait à présent au milieu de la route plus au moins déserte. Elle ne fit pas attention où elle mettait les pieds et son talon de chaussure s'enfonça tout d'un coup dans un trou de bouche d'égout. Elle perdit légèrement l'équilibre et essaya de l'enlever tout en discutant au téléphone.

- Oui, attends, Ginny. Ma chaussure est coincée !

Un peu plus loin, un conducteur de taxi mangeait une glace tout en conduisant. Un mouvement brusque lui fit faire tomber celle-ci sur son siège et il essaya de ramasser le peu qui restait à l'aide de son cornet toujours intact, ne voulant pas faire de gâchis. Le problème est qu'il ne faisait plus du tout attention à la route et sa voiture cogna contre une poubelle. Cette dernière se détâcha de son socle qui la maintenait en place et, la rue étant en pente, elle roula droit en direction d'Hermione, bloquée au milieu de la route.

- Oh, non ! Pas mes chaussures Gucci ! Oh, c'est pas vrai !

Hermione venait de remarquer la poubelle qui s'approchait dangereusement. Elle réussit à enlever son pied de la chaussure et s'apprêta à partir mais, rongée par le remord de laisser une de ses chaussures derrière elle, elle fit demi-tour.

- Ooooohhh ! Mes chaussures toutes neuves ! Allez ! Oh, non !

La poubelle arrivait de plus en plus vite. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher le talon. Lorsque enfin, la chaussure fut libérée, la poubelle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'Hermione. Elle cria, songeant que son heure était venue, mais une silhouette la poussa violemment sur le côté et elle tomba, retenu par la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

- Ca va ? Ca va ? répéta l'homme inquiet, allongé sur elle.

- Très bien, répondit-elle un peu secouée.

- Bon.

Il avait une voix grave et douce qui était magnifique. Elle ne voyait pas son visage car le soleil, derrière lui, faisait contre-jour, mais la première idée qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'un ange lui parlait.

- Où est ma chaussure ? demanda-t-elle bêtement.

- Votre chaussure ? s'étonna-t-il. (Il jeta un coup d'œil un peu partout et répondit :) Vous l'avez, là. Maintenant, parlez-moi. Comment vous vous sentez ? Est-ce que vous avez des vertiges... des nausées... des difficultés respiratoires ?

- Des difficultés respiratoires, ça me dit quelque chose, répondit-elle. Vous êtes couché sur moi et vous m'empêchez de respirer.

L'homme rigola et elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son rire était merveilleux.

- Vous avez l'esprit clair, c'est très bien. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir de traumatismes. Vous avez fait une sacrée chute !

- Pourquoi vous restez couché sur moi ? demanda-elle, même si le fait que cet inconnu allongé sur elle ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

- C'est une bonne question.

Il se releva et l'aida à en faire de même. Elle put enfin voir le visage de son sauveur. Il était extrêmement beau. Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc lui tombaient sur ses magnifiques yeux gris clairs. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle le trouvait familier et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler à qui pouvait bien appartenir ce visage d'ange. Mais elle ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps car l'homme lui reparla.

- Vous voyez cette poubelle ? Apparemment, elle a essayé de vous tuer. Vous étiez au milieu de la rue et elle arrivait droit sur vous. Prenez votre temps, fit-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir. Ca va ?

- Vous avez sauvé... ma chaussure... dit Hermione. Je veux dire... ma vie.

Il sourit, amusé par l'importance qu'accordait cette jeune femme à sa chaussure.

- C'est la chaussure que je voulais sauver et j'en ai profité pour vous sauver en même temps, plaisanta-t-il. Maintenant, essayez de vous relever. Prenez votre temps.

Il l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes. Hermione ne savait plus trop où elle était et se laissa guider par le beau jeune homme. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement et l'homme la soutint dans ses bras.

- Doucement. Doucement. Je vous tiens, ça va aller. Je vous tiens. Ca va ?

- Hmm... fit-elle en fermant les yeux et en posant doucement sa tête au creux de son épaule. Vous sentez la prune bleue bien mure... et le toast grillé au fromage...

Sur ces dernières paroles un peu étrange, elle s'évanouit. Son sauveur la retint de justesse et la porta comme un prince porte sa princesse, tout en rassurant les passants inquiets.

- Ok. Je fais ça tous les jours, j'ai l'habitude, dit-il en parlant plus à lui-même qu'aux gens attroupés autour. Ca va aller ! Ca va aller.

Puis, il la porta jusqu'à sa voiture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Alors, oui ma fic ne se passe que dans le monde moldu et oui, le bel ange est notre cher blondinet. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant.**

**elOdie : Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, j'essaie de faire au plus vite pour la suite **

**Et merci à tous les autres qui m'ont mis des reviews ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Un Serpentard devenu médecin**

- Oui, moi, je crois qu'elle est morte.

- Tu crois qu'elle va aller au paradis ?

- Bien sûr ! Elle a les orteils les plus propres que j'ai jamais vu.

Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, réveillée par une lumière gênante qui clignotait devant elle. Elle leva un regard étonné sur deux petites filles qui l'observaient attentivement. Elle jeta des coups d'œil un peu partout dans la pièce blanche et s'aperçut qu'elle était allongée sur un lit d'hôpital.

- Où suis-je ? demanda-t-elle faiblement.

- Vous êtes dans le pavillon des enfants de l'hôpital St-Vincent, présenta une petite fille aux cheveux blond bouclés. Je suis votre docteur, n'essayez pas de parler.

La jeune femme agita la tête dans tous les sens pour refuser le bâton que la deuxième petite fille, brune aux cheveux raides, essayait de lui mettre dans la bouche. Puis, sentant qu'elle avait du mal à bouger la tête, elle paniqua, agitant bras et jambes.

- Mon dieu ! Je suis paralysée. Je suis paralysée !

- Si vous bougez vos bras et vos jambes, ça veut dire que vous n'êtes pas paralysée, récita un petit garçon roux debout à côté du lit dans lequel elle était couchée.

- Bouh !

Un jeune homme blond en tenue de médecin était soudain apparu à la porte de la chambre et les trois enfants crièrent, plus par amusement que par peur. Hermione, elle, avait légèrement sursauté, se demandant quel abruti pouvait bien apparaître de nul part en effrayant de pauvres enfants. Mais elle s'aperçut rapidement que le médecin n'était autre que son sauveur.

- Allez, oust ! C'est ma lampe de poche, merci, dit-il en portant la petite fille blonde jusqu'à la sortie. Comment va notre patiente ? demanda-t-il ensuite aux deux autres enfants.

- Elle a failli mourir pendant un moment, répondit la petite brune.

- Ah ! fit le blond en s'approchant du lit d'hôpital. Et qu'est-ce que tu recommandes ?

- Je crois qu'il lui faut plus de liquide, proposa le garçon.

- D'accord, concéda le médecin. Alors, va vite chercher dix centilitres de jus d'orange pour la remplir.

- Ouais ! s'exclama le rouquin.

- C'est parti !

Les enfants sortirent de la chambre en criant, laissant le médecin s'occuper de sa patiente.

- Vous êtes... commença Hermione

- Drago Malefoy, se présenta-t-il. Je suis responsable du service de pédiatrie.

Hermione resta bouche bée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie était l'ex-Serpentard, son pire ennemi à Poudlard. Il avait, certes, changé de camp en dernière année, pour se battre au côté de l'Ordre contre Voldemort mais à la fin de la guerre, il avait mystérieusement disparu et elle le retrouvait, au bout de douze ans, travaillant comme médecin dans un hôpital moldu.

- Je sais, ajouta-t-il en remarquant l'étonnement sur le visage de l'ex-Gryffondor, ça m'a fait un choc à moi aussi lorsque j'ai su qui tu étais. J'ai dû regarder dans ton porte-feuille pour t'identifier - ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ?, demanda-t-il rapidement à Hermione qui hocha la tête - et lorsque j'ai vu ton nom, j'ai été agréablement surpris.

La jeune femme fit une petite grimace que le blond ne vit pas, trop occupée à l'examiner pour voir si tout allait bien. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, Drago Malefoy aurait été "agréablement surprit" de la voir.

- En plus, je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un qui classait ces cartes de crédit par ordre alphabétique, rigola-t-il.

Hermione sourit mais elle le regardait toujours aussi bizarrement, comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve.

"Décidément, se dit-elle, je n'arrête pas de rencontrer de vieux camarades du collège en ce moment. A croire que je les attire."

- Tu as beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, continua le blond. Surtout tes cheveux (il les désigna du doigt).

En effet, pendant toute son adolescence, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et elle n'arrivait jamais à les coiffer. Aujourd'hui, à 30 ans, ils étaient devenu, par on ne sais quel miracle, raides comme des piquets.

- J'ai les résultats de tes examens, poursuivit-il. Les radios sont bonnes. Le taux d'hémoglobine est normal. Dès que nous aurons le compte rendu du scanner, nous pourrons te laisser partir. Tu n'auras plus besoin de ça, fit-il en enlevant la minerve qui l'avait fait paniquée quelques instants plus tôt croyant qu'elle était paralysée. Ouh ! Tu as un gros cou !

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non, ne le prends pas mal. Tu as un joli cou, se rattrapa-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu de patient de plus de six ans depuis quelques temps alors...

- Oh ! fit-elle, rassurée alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui prendre la tension. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? demanda-t-elle, remarquant qu'il avait un bandage autour de sa main gauche.

- Ah ! Ma main... fit Drago en la regardant. Tu es tombé dessus... avec ton gros cou.

Il sourit et elle fit mine de rigoler. Mais, dès qu'il tourna la tête pour regarder ailleurs, son sourire disparut et elle toucha son cou pour vérifier.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione attendait patiemment les résultats de ses analyses dans le bureau du docteur Malefoy (ça faisait bizarre d'entendre ce nom si détesté autrefois porter le titre de "docteur"). Elle était en train de regarder toutes sortes d'objets entreposés sur une étagère à gauche de la pièce. Ceux-ci étaient, apparemment, des cadeaux faits par des enfants car il y avait des bracelets, des cubes en bois et même un coffret qu'elle osa ouvrir et qui contenait une étoile de shérif avec d'écrit sur le couvercle intérieur "Merci, Dr. Malefoy". Elle s'approcha d'un miroir pour admirer deux photos qui y étaient accrochées puis, voyant son reflet, elle poussa un petit cri d'horreur. Sa queue de cheval, d'habitude si parfaite, était totalement de travers et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Depuis que ceux-ci étaient devenu raides, elle en faisait particulièrement attention de peur qu'un jour ils redeviennent ébouriffés. De plus, n'ayant pas eu de relation amoureuse depuis longtemps et trouvant l'ex-Serpentard très séduisant, elle avait décidé de tentant sa chance auprès du docteur Malefoy. Elle plaqua rapidement ses cheveux à l'aide de sa salive et sortit son gloss pour se remaquiller un peu. Elle entendit ensuite sa voix dans le couloir et, paniquant à l'idée de se faire prendre en pleine séance de beauté, elle rangea tout dans son sac et s'assit brutalement sur un des fauteuils en face du bureau au moment même où il entrait dans la pièce.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Le compte rendu du scanner est arrivé et tout est normal, rassura Drago en allant s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Ah ! fit Hermione soulagée. Donc je vais bien ?

- Comme si tu étais toute neuve.

Il entreprit de signer quelques papiers ou formulaires pendant que Hermione balayait la pièce du regard. Elle s'arrêta sur la photo d'une jeune fille en train de faire la fête et tout en espérant que ce ne soit pas une petite copine, elle dit :

- En parlant de nouveauté... C'est une belle jeune fille moderne que tu as là.

- Qui ? demanda le blond en relevant la tête, étonné.

- Ta fiancée ! répondit Hermione en désignant la photo.

La tactique était risquée, certes, mais au moins, elle serait fixée. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas marié car il ne portait pas d'alliance (pendant qu'il l'examinait, elle en avait profité pour regarder). Il fallait maintenant qu'elle sache s'il était fiancé et c'était la seule photo de jeune fille dans la pièce.

- Ah ! Non, c'est... c'est ma cousine, sourit-il sans s'apercevoir que la jeune femme semblait intéressée. Je crois qu'on peux dire qu'elle est moderne. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle avait une pointe dans le menton.

- C'est vrai ?

- Ouais.

Les deux jeunes gens rièrent et tandis que Drago retournait à ses papiers, Hermione fut attirée par une voix hystérique provenant du couloir, qu'elle reconnue facilement.

- Je ne comprend pas comment elle a pu s'approcher d'une poubelle ! s'exclamait Ginny en passant rapidement devant le bureau.

- Mademoiselle ! s'exclama une infirmière derrière elle qui lui indiqua le bon chemin.

La rouquine leva la tête et lorsqu'elle vit son amie, elle courut vers elle paniquée.

- Oh, mon dieu ! Tu es en vie. Je suis heureuse, tu ne peux pas savoir ! L'infirmière a trouvé mon numéro de téléphone dans ton agenda électronique, elle m'a dit ce qui s'était passé et... et... et...

Elle avait dit cela d'une traite sous les yeux surprit de Drago qui se demandait qui pouvait bien être cette folle hystérique. Ginny ne l'avait pas remarqué mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle bégaya à la vue de ce séduisant jeune homme.

- C'est ce type-là qui t'a sauvée ! dit-elle à voix haute comme s'il ne pouvait rien entendre.

- Salut, fit Drago un peu décontenancé. Je n'appellerais pas ça précisément un sauvetage. Disons... que je me suis trouvé au bon moment, au bon endroit.

- Oh ! Eh bien, vous êtes un héros des temps modernes, alors, rigola Ginny.

Mais elle s'arrêta vite, s'apercevant qu'elle était la seule à rire. Hermione avait l'habitude de ses extravagances mais elle se demanda ce que Drago allait en penser. Voyant que les deux autres la regardaient toujours, intrigués, elle changea de sujet et se présenta.

- Ginny Weasley, ravie de vous rencontrer.

Drago leva un sourcil au nom de Weasley. Il connaissait bien sûr cette famille de sorciers, tous rouquins et pauvres. Son père les considérait comme des moins que rien, des traîtres à leur sang. Il avait eu, lui-même, une mauvaise opinion d'eux mais cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu un membre de leur famille et, à l'époque, ses choix étaient largement influencés par son père, il préféra donc faire mine de ne pas la connaître et se présenta à son tour.

- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Très heureux. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Hermione va bien.

Ginny ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Drago Malefoy ! Drago Malefoy avait sauvé la vie de son amie, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Drago Malefoy était devenu médecin ! Drago Malefoy lui avait dit "Je vous en prie" ! Elle se tourna vers Hermione, cherchant une réponse à la question "Est-ce que je rêve ?" dans les yeux de son amie. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire et un haussement d'épaules qui voulait dire "Je sais, c'est étonnant".

- Waouh ! Qui l'aurait cru ? s'étonna Ginny. Drago Malefoy devenu médecin.

- Eh oui, sourit le blond. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny fut tout de suite sous le charme de l'ex-Serpentard. Son sourire était si séduisant et sincère (pour une fois) qu'elle eut beaucoup de mal à se convaincre que le Drago Malefoy adolescent et le Drago Malefoy adulte faisait une seule et même personne. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois son amie assise à côté d'elle et une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Vous... ou plutôt tu, si je peux me permettre - il acquiesça -, tu dois avoir de très longues journées. Tu travailles tard... ce soir ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton faussement innocent.

- Non, hésita-t-il, devinant où elle voulait en venir, je ne suis même pas de garde ce soir, mais...

- Super ! s'exclama Ginny. Euh... Tu sais Hermione et moi, nous allons au Regent's Park. On passe de vieux films en plein air, à côté du Muséum, et tu devrais venir avec nous.

- Oh ! Eh bien... Je... hésita-t-il.

- Il n'est pas question que tu refuses.

- Ginny, tu veux bien le laisser tranquille, s'il te plait, supplia Hermione.

- Oh ! Tu ne veux pas que je vienne avec vous, demanda Drago le sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, non... Ce n'est pas ça...

- Évidemment, elle veut que tu viennes avec nous, coupa Ginny. Tu sais... La vérité est que j'avais... j'avais pensé faire une carrière dans la médecine, dans le domaine médicinale et tout ce qui s'ensuit... et j'aimerais vraiment faire appel à tes lumières.

Drago plissa les yeux en signe de méfiance et il dû s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la tentative désespérée de la rouquine pour le faire sortir avec Hermione. Quant à cette dernière, elle ferma les yeux, gênée par l'audace de son amie, et elle espéra de toute ces forces que quand elle les rouvrirait, elle serait de son lit bien au chaud et que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.


	6. Chapter 6

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**HappyHermia : Oui, tu as raison les délais sont très durs à tenir, surtout que j'ai une autre fic en cours mais j'ai décidé de finir cette fic là avant de continuer l'autre. Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic même si l'histoire n'est pazs de moi puisque c'est tiré d'un film. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant.**

**Alyre : Tu trouves cela drôle pour le moment et je te comprend mais t'as pas encore lu la suite, mdr. Je pense que le début c'est le plus drôle mais il y aura d'autres moment amusant, ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Misspilou : Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises que lorsque tu lis ma fic, tu vois le film en même temps parce que c'est justement l'effet recherché, lol. Je n'ai pas vu le film 100 fois et je ne connais pas les répliques par coeur, j'ai juste fait plusieurs arrêts sur image et copier les répliques au fur et à mesure. Ca a été un long travail, c'est pour ça que la dernière fois j'était très en colère contre PI quand ils m'ont dit qu'il publiait plus ma fic pour cause de plagiat. Enfin, ils loupent quelque chose, lol.**

**Lavande Brown Potter : Oui, en gros c'est ça, mdr. Elle ouvre les yeux et elle voit un ange, lol. Voilà la suite !! J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. **

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Oui, Drago médecin, c'est vraiment génial !! Je me l'imagine très bien avec la blouse blanche, lol. En plus médecin pour enfants !! Il a bien changer notre petit Serpentard, lol. Réponse au prochain chapitre pour savoir s'il est libre, lol. En tout cas, pour le moment, il l'est.**

* * *

****

**Chapitre 6 : Le cinéma en plein air**

- Ne me plante pas ici !

Dans l'immense parc rempli de couples venus voir le film de la semaine, Hermione et Ginny attendaient patiemment Drago qui était parti chercher de quoi grignoter et boire durant la séance. La jeune brune en profitait donc pour supplier son amie de rester car cette dernière voulait laisser l'ex-Gryffondor et l'ex-Serpentard ensemble pour qu'ils réapprennent à se connaître et plus si affinité.

- Je sais ce qui est mieux pour toi, expliqua Ginny. Je vais te sortir de l'affaire Ron une fois pour toute.

- Ca ne fait que six ans ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Je sais...

- Comment tu peux me laisser ici toute seule ! se plaignit la brune. Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous d'amoureux ! Non, ne me laisse pas toute seule ! Ginny, s'il te plait ! supplia-t-elle en faisant des yeux de cocker.

- C'est ça, oui... Tiens !

La rousse s'arrêta en voyant revenir le blond portant tout un tas de friandises et trois boissons chaudes. Il tendit des bonbons à la rouquine qui les prit avec joie.

- Voilà tes boules de gomme.

- Merci ! Bon, eh bien, euh... Oh, non ! fit-elle d'un ton faussement ennuyé. Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai... j'ai promis à la marraine... la marraine de mon frère... du frère d'une de mes amis que... que je l'aiderais à... à changer la cartouche de son fax... ce soir, mentit Ginny. Parce que... elle va partir en voyage demain pour faire un safari en Afrique. Alors, je dois y aller. Je suis désolé qu'on ne puisse pas avoir notre...

- Conversation médicale ! dirent Ginny et Drago en même temps.

Le médecin sourit, amusé par la situation. Il savait très bien que la rouquine l'avait invité à cette sortie uniquement pour arranger un rendez-vous entre Hermione et lui et il avait deviné qu'à un moment de la soirée, Ginny aurait inventé une fausse excuse pour s'en aller et les laisser seul tous les deux.

- Allez ! Au revoir ! salua Ginny.

Elle leur fit un signe de la main et les quitta laissant un blondinet au bord du fou rire et une brunette rougissante face à face.

- Whoua ! Eh bien, j'espère que la marraine du frère de son amie va... va s'en sortir, rigola Drago.

Hermione rigola à son tour mais d'un rire gêné. Elle était extrêmement embarrassée de se retrouver toute seule avec son ex-pire ennemi devenu si séduisant.

- J'ai des places réservées ! s'exclama-t-elle soudain.

- Parfait.

Drago la suivit un peu plus loin jusqu'à un tronc d'arbre couché par terre juste en face du grand écran. Un vieux gardien surveillait les alentours juste à côté et Hermione se dirigea vers lui.

- Merci de garder mon arbre !

- Ah oui, je garde ton arbre, fit Burt, l'ami de son père. Ta couverture est là, au pied de l'arbre que je garde pour toi.

- Merci Burt. Je te présente Drago Malefoy.

- Bonsoir Drago, fit Burt en lui tendant une main amical que le blond serra avec plaisir. Heureux de vous rencontrer.

- Ravi de vous connaître Burt, répondit Drago.

- Il était temps que tu es un amoureux, s'exclama le noir.

- Ce n'est pas ce que... commença Hermione gênée.

Mais Burt ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et demanda :

- Dites, dans quel branche vous êtes ?

- Je suis médecin à St-Vincent, répondit Drago qui rigolait, amusé de voir Hermione si embarrassée.

- Vous êtes médecin ! fit Burt impressionnée.

Mais Hermione le regarda d'un oeil noir et le vieil homme se résigna.

- Bon, j'ai compris.

Il indiqua au couple l'arbre solitaire et commença sa ronde dans le parc. Hermione s'installa confortablement sur le tronc suivit de Drago.

- Désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qui s'est passé.

- C'est rien, sourit le jeune homme.

Ils étaient à présent tout deux assis, attendant que le film commence. Drago, silencieux, mangeait son pop-corn et Hermione le regardait discrètement, n'osant pas lui poser toutes les questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Celui-ci avait remarqué les regards insistants de sa voisine.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Eh bien, je voulais savoir... commença-t-elle. Non, laisse tomber.

- Mais vas-y ! Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de savoir pourquoi j'ai changé. Pourquoi je travaille dans un hôpital moldu et d'autres choses à mon sujet.

- Eh bien... oui, avoua-t-elle. Comment se fait-il que tu ais autant changé ?

- Eh bien... hésita-t-il cherchant ses mots. Après la mort de Voldemort, je savais que j'allais être jugé et peut-être envoyé à Azkaban. Même si j'avais changé de camps au dernier moment et combattu à vos côtés, je n'allais pas échappé à la prison. Comme tu le sais sûrement, il me tenait responsable de la mort de Dumbledore et je dois dire que je ne leur en voulais pas. C'est vrai qu'en quelque sorte, c'était de ma faute.

Hermione hocha la tête et voulut répondre que "non, ce n'était pas sa faute" mais il continua son récit comme s'il l'avait préparé depuis des années et qu'il pouvait enfin ouvrir son cœur.

- Je pense aussi que je voulais échapper à la honte et l'humiliation. Je sais ce que les gens disaient derrière mon dos. "Il a peut-être changé de camps mais un Malefoy restera toujours un Malefoy". J'ai donc décidé de partir et j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne puisse me retrouver. Je suis allé faire des études de médecine magique et moldu aux États-Unis et lorsque j'ai eu mon diplôme, je suis revenu en Angleterre pour exercer le métier que je fais aujourd'hui.

- Médecine magique ET moldu !!! Je croyais que tu détestais les Moldus ? s'étonna la brune.

- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui m'a aidé à me sortir peu à peu de cette vie minable et cette personne était Moldu donc... j'ai changé d'opinion vis-à-vis d'eux. Et puis, je me suis dit que l'option "médecine moldue" me servira toujours et j'avais raison.

- Tu as donc abandonné la magie ?

- Plus ou moins. Je vis dans le monde des Moldus mais j'utilise quelques remèdes magiques sur mes patients lorsqu'on ne peut les sauver autrement. Ca étonne beaucoup mes collègues mais j'arrive toujours à trouver une excuse valable sur la survie d'un patient qui aurait dû mourir.

Il lui avait parlé avec une tel sincérité qu'elle n'en revenait pas que l'homme assise à côté d'elle avait été une crapule au temps du collège. Elle aimait beaucoup ce nouveau Drago Malefoy, ce qui lui donna encore plus envie de le séduire.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment de silence. Tu as abandonné la magie ?

- Oui, répondit-elle. J'ai toujours ma baguette mais je ne m'en sers pour ainsi dire quasiment plus depuis la mort de ma mère.

- Je suis navré, dit-il sincèrement.

Hermione lui sourit, touchée par sa sollicitude. Drago le lui rendit et se mit à trier les M&M's qu'il avait versé dans sa main. Il jetait les bonbons qu'il ne voulait pas et Hermione le regarda bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle intriguée.

- Je ne mange que les marrons.

- Parce que ?

Elle commençait à se demander si le fait de vivre avec des Moldus n'avait pas dérangé son cerveau.

- Parce que j'imagine qu'il y a moins de colorants artificiels dans ceux-là. Parce que le chocolat est déjà marron.

- Très scientifique comme propos, docteur Drago, se moqua la brune.

- Oui, merci Hermione ! rigola-t-il.

Un moment de silence s'était installé entre eux. Hermione attendait le début du film et Drago se tourna vers elle, hésitant à lui poser certaines questions sur sa vie.

- Tu fais quoi comme métier, dans le monde Moldu ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre car le film venait de commencer. C'était un vieux film de années cinquante sous forme de comédie musical. Au bout d'une demi-heure, lors d'une chanson romantique, plusieurs couples se levaient au fur et à mesure pour danser serré l'un contre l'autre. Hermione, qui les avait remarqué, jeta des coups d'œil vers Drago avec espoir. Puis, après avoir hésité un long moment, elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui proposa de danser.

- Tu veux danser ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, hésita-t-il. J'ai pas dansé depuis le bal organisé à Poudlard à l'occasion du tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Elle se rappela cette soirée si particulière de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Elle y avait été avec Viktor Krum, attrapeur professionnel dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie et élève à Dumstrang et Drago y avait été avec Pansy Parkinson.

- Ca ne fait rien, dit-elle légèrement déçu.

- Une fille vous demande de danser, vous dansez ! fit Burt derrière leur dos.

- Burt ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Burt a raison, sourit Drago. Oui, Hermione, j'adorerais danser.

- Oh ! Tu n'es pas obligé.

- Ah ! Trop tard ! répondit-il en se levant du tronc d'arbre et en enlevant sa veste. Allons-y.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle prit après avoir enlevé elle aussi son manteau et il l'entraîna sur la piste de danse improvisée où déjà beaucoup de couples dansaient. Après quelques pas simples, Hermione s'aperçut qu'il était vraiment doué et elle s'imagina danser pendant deux secondes dans ses bras au bal de Noël.

- Où as-tu appris à danser comme ça ?

- J'ai appris dans un cours de danse, répondit le blond.

- Oh ! Tu es gay ! plaisanta-t-elle.

- Oh, oui, je suis très gai.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et elle se reprit.

- Je te demande pardon.

- Ma mère avait engagé un professeur de danse quand j'avais huit ans, expliqua-t-il. Elle voulait que je sois un parfait gentleman. Elle disait que tous les Malefoy qui se respecte savent danser. J'avais donc un cours de danse de deux heures toutes les semaines.

Hermione rigola à la pensée du petit Malefoy de huit ans, courant partout dans le manoir et se cachant pour échapper au cours de danse de la semaine. Elle fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit dans sa main droite, le bandage que le médecin s'était fait. Elle se rappela alors de l'accident, de son sauvetage et de ses retrouvailles avec l'homme qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son prince charmant.

- Comment va ta main ? demanda-t-elle intéressée.

- Mieux que jamais.

Il la fit tourner sur elle-même et ils se serrèrent un peu plus lorsqu'il la ramena contre son torse. Elle pouvait à présent sentir son odeur. Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier cet instant magique et se dit que si elle avait osé, elle aurait posé sa tête sur son torse.

- Je joue au scrabble samedi prochain dans une association à Fulham. Peut-être que tu devrais venir, proposa-t-elle.

Drago fut mal à l'aise. Non, il ne pouvait pas venir pour une raison qu'il aurait dû lui expliquer avant d'accepter de sortir avec elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs même si ses retrouvailles lui avaient énormément de bien. Il essaya donc de trouver une parade pour ne pas répondre à sa question.

- Tu me marches sur les pieds quand tu veux, dit-il après un long moment de silence qui paru des siècles pour Hermione.

- J'ai fait ça ? s'inquiéta la brune.

- Ouais.

- Je suis désolée, je...

- C'est rien, coupa Drago, ne recommence pas.

Hermione sourit et dit sur un ton qu'elle voulait autoritaire :

- Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire.

Il sourit au souvenir de la jeune fille autoritaire qu'elle était autrefois. Même si à Poudlard, ils s'étaient haïs, il la trouvait aujourd'hui plus que charmante et appréciait la jeune femme qu'elle était devenu. Ils se fixaient à présent droit dans les yeux et s'approchaient dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser. Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres lorsque la pluie commença à tomber. Ils levèrent la tête, déçus d'être interrompu dans un moment pareil. Il coururent s'abriter avec tous les couples du parc alors qu'un orage commençait à gronder.


	7. Chapter 7

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**HappyHermia : Eh si !! C'est ce que tu crois, lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise.**

**drago-hermione : Comme la plupart des films romantiques, il faut toujours que le baiser soit interrompu par quelque chose et là, c'est la pluie. Dommage, lol.**

**hermione2b : Ca me rassure que tu trouves crédible et touchante l'histoire de Drago parce que j'ai lutté pour trouver une raison valable. Sinon oui, ils ont été interrompu par la pluie mais ce n'est pas le plus énervant. Réponse dans ce chapitre, lol.**

**Alyre : Si Drago a changé mais il restera quand même un Malefoy et encore heureux parce que c'est ce qui fait tout son charme, lol. Sinon, non je ne peux pas faire des chapitres plus longs. Je coupe les chapitres en fonction de la situation et je n'aime pas quand c'est trop long. Désolé mais je préfère avoir beaucoup de petits chapitres.**

**Lavande Brown Potter : Voilà la suite tant attendu. Je sais que j'ai été longue donc désolé pour ce long retard.**

**chocolune : Oui, j'imagine très très bien Drago en docteur. Il doit être... sexy, lol. C'est cool que tu n'es pas vu le film comme ça tu auras la surprise. **

**elOdie : La suite a tardé et je m'en excuse. Mais ce chapitre est génial (j'ai trop adoré l'écrire) et j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi.**

**misspilou : Euh... Je ne sais pas. Si tu veux tu peux prendre sa place mais y a une liste d'attente tellement longue, lol. Moi en première bien sûr, mdr. Sinon voilà la suite mais tu sais déjà ce qu'il va se passer.**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un tango endiablé**

Une musique entraînante retentissait dans la salle des fêtes d'un grand hôtel. Un bruit d'assiette qu'on casse et le hurlement d'une jeune femme désespérée s'élevaient de temps à autre et recouvraient la musique.

- Vous êtes tous dingues ! Ca va nous coûter une fortune ! hurlait Ginny.

Elle était en train de s'occuper d'un mariage grec dont la tradition était de casser des assiettes pour faire la fête. La rouquine, désemparée, avait besoin de soutient mais Hermione se trouvait un peu plus loin, occupée à discuter avec Francine pour la préparation du mariage prochain de cette dernière.

- Au fait, je pensais à du vert tilleul pour les demoiselles d'honneur, disait la blonde. A votre avis ?

Elle se tourna vers Hermione qui n'écoutait pas un traite mot de ce que pouvait dire son interlocutrice. Elle se contentait de regarder dans un air vague quelques papiers qu'elle avait entre les mains et de sourire bêtement en repensant à la soirée d'hier.

- Attachez vos ceintures ! On atterrit ! s'exclama Francine, en prenant la brune par un bras et en la secouant un peu pour qu'elle retrouve ses esprits.

- Hein ?

Hermione leva la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait de la sortir de sa rêverie.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Vous êtes toute bizarre.

- Je ne suis pas... Je ne suis pas bizarre. Je suis bizarre ? demanda Hermione le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de sourire.

- Mais je ne souris pas ! se défendit-elle sans grand succès car elle affichait un immense sourire. Quoi ? Je souris, moi ?

- Comme une idiote, ria Francine. Allez, racontez-moi !

- Il n'y a rien à raconter...

- Alors, arrêtez de sourire.

Hermione essaya d'afficher un visage impassible mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent une nouvelle fois.

- C'est trop dur.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Francine, qui avait tout compris, demanda :

- D'accord, qui est-ce ?

Elle entreprit donc de tout lui raconter. Son sauvetage par un blondinet médecin beau comme un dieu, l'invitation au cinéma en plein air acceptée et la danse de fin avec le baiser coupé par la pluie. Pendant ce temps-là, Ginny se démenait pour que les assiettes en porcelaine ne subissent plus la joie des grecs en train de danser.

- C'est comme dans un conte de fée. Il vous a sauvé la vie, vous avez dansé sous les étoiles, vous vous êtes embrassés sous la pluie... résuma Francine.

- On s'est presque embrassés... rectifia Hermione. Je ne sais pas, Francine. Je suis tellement loin des histoires de flirts et de relations sentimentales.

- Vous ? s'étonna la blonde.

- Vous savez, ceux qui ne savent pas faire enseignent, expliqua la brune. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas se marier organisent.

- Si c'est moi qui m'en occupe, vous épouserez cet homme dans trois mois, sourit Francine.

Hermione répondit à son sourire mais ne dit rien. Elle était tellement loin de ses idées de mariage et tout ce qui s'ensuit... Organiser les mariages des autres étaient déjà assez compliqué comme ça, ce n'était pas pour qu'elle organise, en plus, son propre mariage ! Même si Drago Malefoy semblait faire un mari idéal.

- J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle de la situation ! S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, aide-moi ! supplia Ginny qui était au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Tu sais, Ginny, quand on peut pas lutter...

Hermione prit une des assiettes que la rousse avait dans les mains et la fit tomber par terre sous les yeux ahuris de cette dernière.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta la rouquine.

- Elle a rencontré quelqu'un, répondit Francine.

- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ! s'étonna-t-elle. Oh ! Tu veux dire...

Se comprenant mutuellement et connaissant toutes les deux l'identité du jeune homme, Hermione hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Ginny, qui tenait dans ses mains les dernières assiettes survivantes du massacre grec, les fit toutes tomber et hurla de joie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Deux jour plus tard, Hermione accompagnait un couple dont elle s'occupait à un cours de danse spécial pour les futurs mariés. Elle se dirigea vers la réceptionniste qu'elle connaissait bien et lui présenta les deux tourtereaux.

- C'est deux personnes veulent s'inscrire pour six cours, dit-elle en les désignant. Soyez gentils de payer d'avance, d'accord ? ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du couple.

- Et Basil en personne sera là aujourd'hui, s'exclama Renée, la réceptionniste.

- Ah oui ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui.

Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de danse, laissant le couple au bon soin de Renée, impatiente de voir ce fameux Basil qui devait s'occupait du cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Il faudra que je te rappelle. Bye. Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- Francine !

La blonde se leva pour accueillir la brune.

- Si vous saviez comme je suis embarrassée, avoua-t-elle. J'ai beau être une fabuleuse femme d'affaire, quand je danse, j'ai l'air d'être une grande perche à moitié débile.

Elles rigolèrent de bon cœur.

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez pas de cours avant jeudi ! s'étonna Hermione.

- Je sais, j'ai dû changer, soupira la blonde. Mais c'est parfait. Vous allez enfin rencontrer Dray ! Venez.

Elle l'emmena un peu plus loin, vers un homme très intrigué par des photos accrochées au mur de la salle. Celui-ci était de dos et Francine lui tapota gentiment sur l'épaule afin qu'il se retourne.

- Dray ? Dray ! Viens voir.

L'homme se retourna vers les deux jeunes femmes et Hermione perdit très vite son sourire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que le fiancé n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci fut très surpris de voir Hermione mais également très gêné par la situation présente. Francine n'avait pas l'air d'avoir remarqué le malaise qui s'était installé entre les deux ex(?)-ennemis.

- Je voudrais te présenter l'organisatrice de notre mariage, présenta-t-elle. Les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie vont enfin se voir ! Dray, voici Hermione. Hermione, voici mon fiancé Dray.

L'ancienne Gryffondor était sans voix. Son prince charmant était à présent devenu le pire des crapauds. Il est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas directement posé la question fatidique "Est-ce que tu as une copine ?" ou dans le cas présent "une fiancée" mais ayant accepté son invitation à voir un film, elle s'était dit qu'il était forcément libre. Hermione ne s'était pas aperçu qu'elle était restée la bouche ouverte pendant au moins une bonne minute. Elle se ressaisit et lui tendit une main en disant :

- Enchantée.

- Enchanté, fit Drago en serrant la main de la jeune femme avec joie, soulagé qu'elle n'est pas tout révélé à Francine pour la soirée passé en sa compagnie.

- Hermione, ça va ? s'inquiéta la blonde en voyant son visage blême.

- Hum, hum, fit la brune. Oui. Bien.

Elle fit un faible sourire à l'égard de Francine qui se retourna violemment pour prendre son portable qui venait de sonner.

- Allô ? Bonjour, papa ! Attends, je t'entends pas. Allô ? Papa !

Pendant que Francine était occupée à bouger dans tous les sens pour avoir du réseau, Hermione jetait des regards d'incompréhensions à Drago qui, même si la situation le faisait sourire, était très inquiet que la jeune femme avoue toute la vérité à Francine. Le professeur de danse entra subitement dans la salle mais les anciens ennemis de Poudlard n'y firent pas attention.

- Pronto, mes amis, cria Basil. Soyez les bienvenues au cours de danse de Basil St-Mosley. _Je_ suis Basil St-Mosley.

Tous les couples applaudirent. Francine était toujours occupée à chercher du réseau, quant à Hermione et Drago, ils priaient tous les deux intérieurement pour que celle-ci raccroche.

- Ce qui me ferais plaisir, continua Basil, c'est que tous les adorables couples, tous les partenaires se mettent par deux, prêts à danser.

- Ok. D'accord. Attends ! disait Francine à son interlocuteur. Puis, elle se retourna vers la brune et lui dit : Hermione, dansez avec Dray !

- Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, paniquée.

- C'est important ! supplia la blonde.

- Vite ! Vite ! Y a-t-il un problème inopiné ? demanda Basil en s'approchant du trio. Ma chère, je comprend que vous soyez occupée mais moi aussi. Vous nous mettez en retard !

- Elle est avec lui ! lui dit Francine en désignant Hermione.

- Très bien, souffla Basil.

- Hermione ! Faites attention à sa main, précisa Francine. Il s'est fait mal en sauvant une vieille dame.

Basil prit les deux jeunes gens par les épaules et les mena vers la piste de danse.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça... se défendit Hermione.

- En fait, je ne suis pas libre... rajouta Drago.

- C'est une intéressante façon de dire les choses, se moqua Hermione, ce qui lui rappela les nombreuses disputes qu'ils avaient eu au collège et qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Drago.

- Vous qui avez fait tapisserie pendant des années, dit le professeur, il est temps de vous épanouir. Il est évident que ce qui vous amène ici, mes amis, c'est la peur de danser. Et je suis fermement convaincu qu'il faut vaincre ces peurs.

Hermione et Drago regarda Francine, qui était à l'encadrement de la porte, leur faisant signe de continuer. Ils étaient tous les deux très mal à l'aise mais contrairement à Hermione, Drago semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Il faut que j'évalue le travail qui m'attends, continua Basil. Donc, je vais mettre de la musique, vous allez danser et je vais vous observer. Renée, on y va !

La musique retentit dans la salle et les couples commencèrent à se déhancher sur un tango.

- Hermione, veux-tu danser ? demanda poliment Drago.

- N'ayez pas peur de danser ! fit Basil derrière leur dos. Dansez !

Le professeur poussa Drago sur sa partenaire qui le reçu sur un air de dégoût. Puis, une fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils commencèrent à danser le tango.

- Une vieille dame, hein ? dit Hermione qui s'était tut jusque-là.

- Écoute, c'était... commença le blond.

- Je croyais que tu t'appelais Drago ! Tu as changé de nom ?

- Je m'appelle Drago ! En anglais, mon prénom c'est Draco. Dray-co. Francine m'appelle Dray. C'est un surnom. (NdlA : Je sais que ce n'est pas très cohérent puisqu'il est anglais donc veuillez me pardonnez.)

- Je t'en ai trouvé de meilleurs. Que dis-tu de vulgaire menteur, sordide fils de...

- Eh ! Eh ! l'arrêta-t-il avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin. Si tu penses...

- Je pense à une chose qui implique une machette et une paire de tenaille.

- D'accord...

Ils firent un pas de danse compliqué, la robe rouge de Hermione virevoltant, et Drago reprit.

- Tu te souviens du jour de ton accident ?

- C'était un jour spécial ?

- Oui, c'était spécial. J'étais en retard.

- Comme ça tombait bien !

Hermione abandonna la danse et se dirigea vers la sortie, Drago sur ses talons.

- J'allais à un rendez-vous avec Francine et l'organisatrice de notre mariage et justement, c'était toi. Comment je pouvais le savoir ? se justifia-t-il.

Basil empêcha la brune de passer et cria :

- Dansez ! Dansez !

Le couple reprit la danse.

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot !

- Je ne tourne... commença Drago mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin.

- Tu n'es pas venu, ce jour-là, parce que tu ne veux pas te marier.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il.

- Je vois ça continuellement.

- Tu vois quoi ? demanda le blond alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de danser dans une pose.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit que tu as sauvé une vieille dame ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Parfaitement, conclut Hermione traduisant son silence comme une preuve et ils continuèrent de se déhancher. Tu crois que tu veux te marier mais tu ne veux pas. Tu es lamentable et désorienté. Tu cherches des aventures pour pimenter ton existence.

- Oh, non, Hermione ! Tu ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles, se défendit-il.

- Ah, oui !

- Ouais.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu au cinéma avec moi ?

- Pourquoi Drago est venu au cinéma avec toi ? Voyons... réfléchit-il. Premièrement, Drago aime le cinéma. Ce soir-là, Drago était libre. Drago a dit : "Tiens, tu ne sais pas ! Un film. C'est une bonne idée !". Et en plus, il avait une invitation.

- Pourquoi Drago parle de lui-même à la troisième personne ?

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Tu crois t'en sortir avec des phrases ambiguës. Tu crois brouiller les pistes. Mais je te sens venir.

- Et je sens la prune bien mure et le toast grillé au fromage, lui dit-il alors qu'il la faisait basculer en arrière.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. C'est ce que tu m'as dit dans la rue avant de t'évanouir.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça.

- Bien sûr que si. En fait, si quelqu'un avait des idées en tête, c'est Hermione.

- Tu es ignoble.

- Très bien. Alors pourquoi tu m'as invité à danser ?

- Je n'ai pas fait ça.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Je n'ai pas fait ça !

- On était assis sur l'arbre, tu as dit : "Drago, veux-tu danser ?".

- Et même si j'ai fait ça, ce n'est pas moi qui suis fiancée.

- C'était une danse ! Shabadabada ! Ca n'engage à rien.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une pose pendant que tout le monde les regardait ébahit par leur talent de danseur. Hermione posa alors la question qui tue.

- Alors pourquoi tu as failli m'embrasser ?

Drago ne répondit rien. Il savait que ce n'était plus la peine de discuter parce qu'elle avait raison. Ce soir-là, il avait failli l'embrasser. Il en avez d'ailleurs eu très envie et il se demandait s'il aurait continuer si la pluie ne s'était pas mise à tomber.

- Ce couple charmant ! coupa Basil. Ils sont doués, ils ont du talent ! Bravo, c'est très bien !

Tout le monde les applaudirent alors qu'ils se dégageaient brutalement l'un de l'autre et Francine s'approcha d'eux, imitant les autres couples, avec le sourire aux lèvres

- Il faut qu'on parle sérieusement.


	8. Chapter 8

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Alyre : Oh, mais si ! Drago est devenu gentil, je t'assure ! C'est juste qu'il a omis de dire à Hermione qu'il était fiancé, lol. Voilà la suite.**

**drago-hermione : Non, en effet, je ne vois pas ton pseudo. Heureusement que tu l'as présisé parce que sinon je n'aurais jamais su qui m'avait écrit cette review, lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir.**

**misspilou : Moi aussi, j'adore cette scène où ils dansent le tango !! Je l'adore encore plus lorsque je m'imagine Drago et Hermione dansant ensemble, mdr. Voilà la suite que j'aime beaucoup aussi, surtout lorsque Hermione pète un plomb, ptdr.**

**HappyHermia : J'avoue que sur ce coup là, Drago a fait fort et il aurait mérité que Hermione balance tout et qu'elle lui mette une gifle (comme en troisième année, lol). Par contre, je suis opposé à ce que tu le castres, il doit encore assuré sa descendance, mdr.**

**hermione2b : C'est bien que tu connaisses le film et que tu aimes ma fic, ça prouve que je fais du bon boulot, lol. En tout cas, même si t'as vu le film, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire l'histoire en remplaçant les protagonistes par nos deux jeunes Poudlariens.**

**Dame Angelique Malefoy : Oui, moi aussi j'adore le tango !! C'est d'ailleurs ma scène préférée !! Par contre, fallait pas trop rêver sur le célibat de Drago. Un beau gosse comme ça dans la nature, ça reste jamais bien longtemps célibataire, lol. Sinon, ce que dit Hermione, c'est plus par jalousie et surtout par vengeance qu'elle dit cela. Elle n'a aucune preuve que le mariage entre Francine et Drago soit compromis (moi, qui vous donne de faux espoirs et enfonce bien le couteau dans la plaie ? jamais !!! mdr).**

**Lavande B.P. : Hermione a vécu bien pire, ne t'en fais pas, elle s'en remettra !! Même si tu as totalement raison : Drago est un salop de première, lol.**

**Lyly : Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !!**

**ayia : Aaah !! Une de mes fervantes fans (moi, je prend pas la grosse tête !! ptdr) !! Voilà la suite que tu désirais tant !! Et j'essairais de faire vite pour la suite je te le promet. Bisous !**

**elOdie : Bah merci surtout à toi de suivre ma fic !! Ca fait super plaisir de voir qu'on a des lecteurs réguliers, lol.**

**sabrina malefoy : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Une situation compliquée**

A la sortie du cours de danse, dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble, Francine expliquait aux deux autres la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son père. Concentrée dans ce qu'elle leur disait, elle n'avait pas l'air de remarquer la gêne et les regards fuyants entre la brune et le blond. Elle sortit la première du petit ascenseur, suivit des deux autres, et marcha rapidement en direction de la sortie, tout en continuant de leur parler.

- Dès que papa en a parlé, je me suis dit : "Évidemment ! Tout le monde sait que c'est l'endroit par excellence pour se marier."

Elle marchait si vite que Hermione devait pratiquement courir pour rester à sa hauteur. Cette dernière voulut d'ailleurs prendre la parole mais Drago fut plus rapide.

- Bien sûr, Francine. Un vignoble s'est parfait, approuva-t-il d'un ton pas très enthousiaste. Tu devrais aller voir tout de suite.

La blonde sourit, heureuse que l'idée intéresse son futur mari mais Hermione voulut, une fois de plus, donner son opinion et, une fois encore, elle fut ignorée par le couple.

- Je m'en suis occupée ! Nous avons des réservations pour le week-end, dit Francine. Mais il faut que tu prennes ta journée de vendredi.

- Vendredi ! s'exclama le médecin alors que l'ex-rouge et or décida d'abandonner la partie. Vendredi, c'est pas bon pour moi. J'ai un séminaire sur le diverticule que j'ai programmé depuis des mois. (Ndla : Ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, je n'en sais rien moi-même et puis j'ai la flemme de regarder dans un dico )

- D'accord. Samedi ? proposa sa fiancée.

- Samedi ? réfléchit-il.

- Oui.

- Samedi, d'accord.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Hermione, lui tendant une main timide et dit, gêné par les événements de tout à l'heure :

- Hermione... hésita-t-il. Euh... Heureux de vous connaître.

- Euh... Ravie de vous connaître, grinça Hermione entre ses dents, serrant sa main avec un air de dégoût.

- Merci pour la danse et nous vous tenons au courant de notre décision.

Francine tourna brusquement vers lui un visage qui mêlait l'étonnement et l'incompréhension .

- Attends une seconde ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Elle vient avec nous.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione et de Drago de tourner vers elle un visage remplit d'étonnement mais surtout d'incompréhension.

- Comment ça, je viens ? demanda Hermione sur un ton plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Elle vient ! s'exclama Drago qui lui non plus ne pouvait trahir ses émotions.

- Oui, affirma Francine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Tu ne vas quand même pas renoncer au mariage des Donolly !

La voix de Ginny résonnait encore dans les oreilles de l'organisatrice et après un moment de réflexion assez court, Hermione se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je vais dire à Geri que je renonce à notre association.

La rousse trottina jusqu'à la porte (Eh oui ! Difficile de courir avec des talons aiguilles) pour s'y coller de tout son long, les bras en croix, barrant le chemin vers la sortie à son amie.

- Non, non, non ! paniqua-t-elle. Écoute. Il n'y a qu'une seule bonne raison de renoncer à un mariage, expliqua Ginny en prenant la brune par les épaules et en la faisant calmement s'asseoir dans un des deux fauteuils en face du bureau, c'est de ne pas respecter la règle d'or. Ce qui est absurde parce que nous savons toutes les deux que tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse du futur marié.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche mais la referma rapidement en faisant la grimace d'un gamin prit en faute par ses parents. Ginny comprit de suite et son visage devint livide.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle. Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

Hermione accentua son regard coupable et sa grimace enfantine ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- C'est mal, réprimanda Ginny dans le rôle de la maman.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! déclara la jeune femme en se levant et en s'approchant d'une plante, la caressant nerveusement. Je ne m'implique jamais sur le plan émotionnel. Jamais, répéta-t-elle. JAMAIS !!

Sur ce dernier mot, Hermione avait tordu une des tiges de la pauvre plante qui pâtissait de sa mauvaise humeur. Ginny, quant à elle, était complètement désorientée. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son amie voulait abandonner le mariage si ce n'était parce qu'elle avait bafoué la règle d'or. De plus, son regard coupable de tout à l'heure l'en avait assuré. Mais là, elle venait de nier ! La rouquine préféra attendre la suite des explications qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- C'est le docteur !

- Je suis perdu, avoua Ginny. C'est le docteur ou tu es tombée amoureuse du futur marié ?

- Non ! s'impatienta Hermione. Le docteur est le futur marié. Le futur marié est le docteur. Le docteur est le fiancé de Francine Donolly !

Hermione avait dit ça avec tellement de désespoir et de colère que Ginny s'était enfoncé de plus en plus dans son fauteuil de peur qu'elle ne subisse le même sort que la plante.

oOoOo

- La fille de la poubelle, qui est, je le rappelle, Hermione Granger, est l'organisatrice de ton mariage ??

Blaise Zabini, qui était au volant d'une voiturette de golf, fit un petit écart tellement il était sur le cul (on peut le dire...) et il faillit renverser un golfeur qui marchait tranquillement sur la pelouse.

- Ouais, répondit Drago assis à côté de lui. C'est l'enfer !

- Et pour moi, c'est le paradis ! s'exclama-t-il en se remettant correctement sur la route. Tu peux me brancher avec elle ?

- Je ne vous brancherais pas, Mr Zabini ! C'est assez compliqué comme ça. Et puis, je croyais que tu méprisais les Sang-de-Bourbes ?

- Je ne méprise pas les Sang-de-Bourbes, je les ignore, c'est différent. Et puis, c'est juste pour tirer mon coup, rien d'autre.

Drago rigola. Il avait l'habitude des remarques de son ami mais il ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça. Il savait qu'il était à moitié sérieux quand il disait ça. Et puis, il avait quand même accepté qu'il épouse une Moldue !! Même si pour cela, il avait dû passer trois jours à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, son ami ayant la gâchette facile.

oOoOo

- Toi, tu es l'une des meilleures organisatrices de mariage de cette grande, belle et prospère métropole, expliqua Ginny, essayant de convaincre par tous les moyens son amie de ne pas abandonner le mariage des Donolly. Regarde le côté positif ! Il t'a amené à t'émouvoir. Dis merci à ce salop et va de l'avant ! Tu n'as pas le droit de sacrifier toute ta carrière pour ça.

Ginny s'était quelque peu emportée mais Hermione hocha légèrement la tête en ayant l'air convaincue.

oOoOo

- Tu n'es pas en train de me dire que tu crois que c'est une erreur d'épouser Francine, non ? demanda Blaise alors que Drago était en train de visualiser son tir.

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit une erreur de l'épouser, répondit le blond, sûr de lui. Je pense que Francine est géniale.

- Oui, approuva son ami.

Drago swingua et envoya sa balle de golf valser au loin.

- Seulement... reprit-il, hésitant. Peut-être que ce que je trouve génial, est vraiment génial, mais n'est pas aussi génial que quelque chose de plus... génial.

Son ami leva un sourcil, un peu décontenancé par la phrase du médecin. Mais il savait parfaitement que Drago avait été très marqué par sa rencontre avec son ex-ennemie et choqué lorsqu'il avait appris que c'était son organisatrice de mariage. Il lui avait d'ailleurs tout de suite téléphoné pour tout lui raconter en détail, ce qui devait être extrêmement important aux yeux du blond car il avait utilisé le téléphone. Blaise n'était vraiment pas partisan de ces objets moldus mais il s'était fait installer une ligne téléphonique uniquement pour son ami et il ne l'utilisait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

oOoOo

- Tu iras jusqu'au bout de ce mariage, renchérit Ginny. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu mérites ton partenariat dans l'entreprise. Tu l'as gagné !

- Tu as raison, approuva Hermione qui était à présent plus sûre d'elle-même.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison, s'exclama la rouquine.

- Bien sûr que tu as raison, répéta la brune un peu plus fort pour se convaincre.

oOoOo

- Ce que tu ressens pour elle ne doit rien à la chimie, c'est du désir, expliqua Blaise. C'est la nature.

- C'est naturel, répéta Drago comme un élève qui apprend ses leçons. C'est naturel. Ce n'est pas de la chimie, c'est du désir.

Tout comme Hermione, Drago se laissa convaincre par son ami, concentré à présent sur sa balle de golf reposant à ses pieds.

oOoOo

- Je peux le faire, affirma Hermione, faisant les cents pas dans son bureau. Je peux organiser ce mariage.

- Oui, s'exclama Ginny, l'encourageant.

oOoOo

- Et les sentiments que j'ai pour Francine sont profonds, résuma Drago. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut faire disparaître en une soirée en dansant.

- Aucun risque, affirma le noir.

- Qu'est-ce que je mettais mis dans la tête ! s'exclama l'ex-Serpentard.

- Des idées fausses.

- Des idées fausses, répéta-t-il. Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que je peux être crétin ! Reprend-toi, Drago.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la partie de golf, observé par Blaise qui, le sourire aux lèvres, était amusé par son comportement légèrement désespéré.

oOoOo

- Et je peux traiter ce crétin comme n'importe quel futur marié ! s'écria Hermione qui avait reprit du poil de la bête. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'est rien. Parce que j'adore les défis. PARCE QUE JE SUIS UNE VÉRITABLE PROFESSIONNELLE !!

A la façon dont elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, on aurait dit une folle furieuse ou plutôt une lionne en furie (très adapté à son statut d'ex-Gryffondor) et elle aurait pu faire fuir n'importe qui se trouvant dans la pièce (Ginny ne comptant pas puisqu'elle a l'habitude des accès de folie de cette dernière).

oOoOo

- Alors, tu vas me le donner son numéro ? demanda Blaise après que Drago eut reprit ses esprits et, surtout, le cours de la partie.

- Non. Sûrement pas, non, répondit Drago, amusé par la détermination de son ami.

Ils continuèrent alors de jouer au golf sous un soleil brûlant.


	9. Chapter 9

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**hermione2b : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça m'a fait super plaisir. Normalement, j'avais séparer les petites scènes par des étoiles mais je me suis aperçue que ça marchait pas sur ce site donc je les ai remplacé. Mais je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plut et que ça ne t'ait pas perturbé plus que ça.**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Je me suis bien marré en lisant ta review et il serait inutile pour moi de nier que Hermione et Drago sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Donc tu as raison, ils essaient vainement de se convaincre du contraire mais ils sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre.**

**drago-hermione : Voilà la suite. J'ai fait le plus rapidement possible et je suis assez fière du résultat, lol. J'espère qu'il te plaira autant qu'à moi.**

**HappyHermia : Ah, là, là ! Drago a un orgueil tellement énorme qu'il ne s'excuse même pas devant Hermione et en plus, il se cherche des excuses pour avoir agi comme un con (on peut le dire, lol). Mais ne t'inquiéte pas ! Les excuses viendront bien plus tard.**

**Lyly J. : Voici la suite avec une de mes scènes préférés : l'affrontement Harry/Drago, lol. J'espère que tu aimeras.**

**elodu92 : C'est vraiment cool que tu te sois inscrite !! J'espère que toi aussi tu écriras des fics sur Dray/Mione ! En tout cas, j'attendrais avec impatience ! Voilà le chapitre 9 qui est un de mes préférés. Bisous.**

**misspilou : Ecris-moi encore une review drôle comme tu sais les faire (made in misspilou, lol), STP !! mdr. Si le chapitre 8 t'as fais rire, eh bien tu vas avoir un fou rire au chapitre 9. Tu te rappelles du film ? Eh bien, imagine Dray et Harry le faire, mdr. En tout cas, c'est sûr Matthew MacConnaughey est bave sur le clavier de son ordi sexy... donc imaginer Drago à la place, c'est pas difficile, lol. Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant (lol) et j'attends ta review drôle avec impatience, mdr. Bisous. Moi aussi je t'adore.**

**Lavande B.P. : Il faudra attendre encore quelque chapitre pour que Drago gerte sa fiancée et épouse Hermione, lol. Donc j'espère que t'es patiente ! Voilà la suite !**

**themissmalefoy : J'ai horreur des bug aussi donc je te comprend très bien ! J'espère que cette fois tu auras eu le mail pour te prévenir de mon nouveau chapitre (de toute façon si c'est pas le cas, je te préviendrais quand même alors... lol). Contrairement à toi, j'aime bien Blaise (moins que Dray et Ry mais je l'aime bien quand même, lol) et le fait qu'il veuille le numéro d'Hermione, je trouve ça hilarant. Surtout que Dray lui dit qu'il ne lui passera pas, mdr. Et après, il va dire qu'il ne ressent rien pour Hermione ! Sacré Dray ! Alors comme ça, t'aime pas le golf ! Pourtant c'est un sport génial ! (Bon "génial"... faut pas exagérer, mais c'est bien !). En plus, c'est un sport de riche donc ça correspond bien à Dray, lol. Non ? T'es toujours pas convaincue ? Bon bah alors, pour te faire plaisir (et seulement pour te faire plaisir), tu n'as qu'à penser que c'est Blaise qui l'a forcé à jouer, comme ça tu pourras en vouloir à Blaise que tu détestes déjà, mdr. Bisous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Ex-Gryffondor vs ex-Serpentard**

Le samedi suivant, Francine et Drago, accompagné de Hermione, allèrent visiter le vignoble, comme prévu. Celui-ci étant plus ou moins éloigné de la Capitale, ils montèrent tous dans la magnifique BMW noire du blond, prêt à parcourir les quelques cinquante-six kilomètres qui les séparaient du Denbies Wine Estate, le meilleur vignoble de la région du Surrey. Après plusieurs minutes de silence interminable où personne n'osa prendre la parole - Drago étant trop concentré sur sa conduite, Hermione sur la route et Francine sur le cd qu'elle tenait entre les mains - cette dernière se décida à parler.

- Je croyais qu'on avait pensé à tout, mais, tout d'un coup, je me suis rendu compte que nous n'avions pas de chanson de mariage. Alors, j'ai acheté cette compilation pour voir si on en trouvait une. Écoutons.

Elle mit le cd dans le mange-disque de la voiture et le début, de ce qui semblait être une chanson d'amour, retentit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? demanda la blonde à son compagnon.

- C'est vachement bien ! sourit-il. J'aime !

- Oui... hésita-t-elle, pas très convaincue. Écoutons ce qu'il y a d'autres !

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'auto-radio qui permettait de passer à la chanson suivante et, pendant que celle-ci retentissait dans la voiture, Hermione écoutait attentivement le choix du couple sur ce qui allait être leur chanson de mariage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-là ? redemanda Francine.

- C'est vachement bien aussi ! J'aime ! répéta Drago qui semblait plus dire cela pour se débarrasser d'un choix à faire que par simple intérêt.

- C'est assez joli... bougonna-t-elle. Très joli...

Francine fit une grimace de dégoût discrète et rechangea la chanson comme elle l'avait fait précédemment. Lorsque la troisième musique commença, la jeune femme fut au bord de l'extase.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Olivia Newton-John ! J'adore cette chanson ! Ca, c'est parfait, non ?

Elle se tourna vers son futur mari, le regard suppliant, comme si elle n'attendait qu'une chose, c'est qu'il dise que ce soit parfait... et c'est ce qu'il fit.

- Oui ! Oui, c'est parfait, chérie ! C'est parfait !

Francine, satisfaite de la réponse du jeune homme, fit un énorme sourire qui ne dura pas longtemps.

- Mouais...

- Quoi ?

La blonde s'était vivement retournée vers la source du son produit par la voix de Hermione, qui était assise juste derrière elle. Celle-ci, croyant qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu, ne pu s'empêcher d'être gêné par la première attention que Francine portait envers elle depuis le début du trajet.

- Euh... Non, rien, dit-elle, les joues rouges.

- Quoi ? C'est pas une bonne chanson ? interrogea la fiancée, un peu inquiète que la chanson choisie ne convienne pas à sa marieuse.

- Si ! Je crois que c'est absolument parfait ! mentit la brune.

- Si ! Tu vois, c'est parfait ! rassura Drago.

Il avait été un peu inquiet lui aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que sa fiancée. Francine voulait que sa chanson qui célébrerait le moment le plus important de toute sa vie soit parfaite (Ndla : Vous trouvez pas que ce mot revient un peu trop souvent ? Attendez, je vais compter ! 1... 2... 3... il y en a 7 depuis le début de ce chapitre !! Il faut que j'arrête !! lol) tandis que Drago voulait seulement choisir une chanson au plus vite et ne plus être embêté avec ça. C'est pour cela que quand Hermione avait dit je-ne-sais-quoi entre ses dents et avait semé le doute dans l'esprit de Francine, il lui avait lancé un regard si meurtrier que si elle s'en était aperçue, elle serait morte sur le coup.

- C'est parfait ! (Ndla : 8 ! mdr) s'exclama la jeune femme. Ca y est ! Nous avons notre chanson. Je n'en reviens pas ! Nous avons notre chanson !

Une fois le couple rassuré, chacun pour une raison différente, ils commencèrent à chanter sous les yeux ennuyés d'Hermione.

_- I love you ! I honestly love you ! _(Ndla : Ca vous rappelle rien ? cf. la fin du chapitre 3, vous comprendrez mieux la réaction de Hermione ;) ).

Après avoir poussé la chansonnette, tandis que Drago se reconcentrait sur la route, Francine se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Hermione, venant de se rappeler quelque chose.

- Oh ! Hermione ! Je voulais vous demander... En parlant d'amour... Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ce garçon ? Vous savez ! Celui avec qui vous avez dansé dans le parc ?

La voiture fit un énorme écart. Une Jaguar rouge, qui arrivait juste en face, klaxonnait avec énergie pour prévenir le danger et Drago reprit le contrôle de la voiture en se remettant de justesse sur sa voie.

- Dray !! s'écria la blonde.

Hermione et elle était un peu secouées par ce qui venait de se passer. La seule différence entre les deux femmes, c'est que l'ex-Gryffondor savait pourquoi le médecin avait réagit comme ça et cela la réjouissait intérieurement.

- Oh ! Y'avais un chevreuil sur la route ! s'exclama le conducteur en regardant dans son rétroviseur droit, un air faussement inquiet et étonné sur son visage. Vous avez vu ça ? Incroyable !

- Fais attention ! prévint Francine.

Puis, après avoir lui avoir lancé un regard lourd de reproches, elle continua la conversation qu'elle avait avec la brune juste avant d'avoir été interrompue.

- Alors ? Où vous en êtes ?

Hermione réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui répondre. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire la vérité ! Elle risquait, non seulement, de briser le cœur de la pauvre Francine, mais en plus, de s'attirer les foudres de l'ex-Serpentard. Au bout du compte, elle aurait tout perdu. Et son contrat, et son prince charmant.

- Ca n'a pas marché, répondit-elle enfin.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna la jeune fiancée. Je vous ai vu trois jours après et vous aviez encore des étoiles pleins les yeux !

Hermione sentit ses joues devenir rouge. Elle était si gênée qu'une telle vérité soit sortie de la bouche de la fiancée de l'homme en question et que celui-ci écoutait attentivement la conversation juste à côté. D'ailleurs, Drago jetait de temps à autre de rapides coups d'œil à son rétroviseur intérieur et il pu voir la gêne que ressentait la jeune femme. Il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait suscité autant d'effet chez son ex-ennemi mais il devait quand même s'avouer qu'il avait ressenti la même chose le soir du cinéma en plein air.

- Eh bien... hésita-t-elle. Il se trouve que c'était le futur marié d'un couple dont je devais organiser le mariage.

Tout en disant cela, son regard s'était posé lourdement sur la nuque du conducteur qui redoutait ce moment depuis le jour du cours de danse où il avait découvert que son flirt d'un soir était son organisatrice de mariage.

- Non ! s'exclama Francine, scandalisée par les propos de sa marieuse.

- Si, confirma la brune.

- C'est la chose la plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais entendu. Je détesterais être célibataire avec tous ces salops qui traînent.

A côté d'elle, son futur mari s'était légèrement raidit en entendant se faire traiter de "salop" par sa propre fiancée qui ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qui se passait, et tant mieux pour elle !

- Oui, Francine, fit-elle en lui faisant un sourire faussement enjoué, vous avez _vraiment_ de la chance.

Elle était vraiment fière d'avoir pu mettre autant mal à l'aise Drago et elle se félicitait d'avoir gagner la première manche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au bout d'une heure environs (47 minutes pour être précis), ils arrivèrent enfin au vignoble Denbies. Bernard, le maître des lieux, accueillit le couple avec la plus grande joie et les invita à commencer la visite.

- Je suppose qu'ils voudront d'abord voir les jardins, dit-il en s'adressant à la marieuse qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir organisé plusieurs mariages ensemble. Vous ne croyez pas, Hermione ?

Ils marchaient le long d'une allée bordée de fleurs multicolores devant la bâtisse, Hermione et Bernard en tête et le couple enlacé amoureusement traînant derrière.

- Là-bas, c'est l'endroit que j'ai prévu pour que s'y déroule la cérémonie, s'exclama la brune en montrant au couple une sorte de clairière au milieu de tous ces vignobles.

- Hermione Granger ! hurla une voix d'homme reconnaissable par son "faux" accent australien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hermione, énervée que le brun l'ait suivit jusque dans le Surrey.

C'était bien la dernière personne qu'elle voulait voir. Elle préférait, d'ailleurs, supporter le couple qui se bécotait derrière elle plutôt que cet abruti congénital qui avait accepté de jouer un rôle plus qu'important dans son mariage arrangé : celui de son mari.

- Eh bien, ton papa m'a dit où tu étais alors... je suis venu pour te faire une surprise. Ca, c'est pour toi, fit Harry en lui montrant une chose bizarre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Cette chose était un faux nid où nichait deux oiseaux en plastique avec leur deux faux oeufs. Hermione regarda le cadeau d'un air de dégoût et se demanda comment il avait bien pu acheter un objet aussi moche.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Francine intriguée par le beau jeune homme.

- Je suis son fiancé ! s'exclama Harry avant même qu'Hermione ait eu le temps de répondre.

- Quoi ! dit la blonde, un peu choquée.

- Votre fiancé ? s'étonna Drago qui ne souriait plus du tout.

"Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût", pensa-t-il, "de très mauvais goût."

Hermione était perdue. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle aurait voulu hurler à tout le monde (et surtout à Harry) qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde fiancée avec cet imbécile, mais rien ne sortit. De plus, parmi l'agitation qu'avait suscité la nouvelle du mariage prochain de l'ex-Gryffondor, elle avait eu le temps de remarquer l'air déconfit de Drago et elle était très heureuse que la nouvelle de ses fiançailles lui fasse un tel choc.

- Hi ! Je m'appelle Harry, se présenta-t-il. Harry Potter.

Drago était à présent au bord de l'évanouissement. Non seulement, Hermione était fiancée - ce qui était un choc en soit puisque, même s'il était lui-même fiancé, il n'acceptait pas du tout que celle qui l'avait fait craquer un soir le soit aussi (Ndla : Eh oui !! C'est l'orgueil masculin !! C'est toujours : "moi, j'ai le droit de faire mais pas toi !" J'espère qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de mecs qui lisent ma fic sinon je vais perdre une partie de mes lecteurs, lol. Je rigolais les gars, c'est bon ! mdr) mais en plus, elle l'était avec ce parvenu d'Harry Potter !!

- Harry Potter ?

Il avait presque hurlé son nom tellement la colère le submergeait, mais il se reprit tant bien que mal.

- Moi, c'est Drago Malefoy, dit-il en lui tendant une main qui se voulait amicale. Tu te souviens ?

- Malefoy ? Oui, bien sûr que je me souviens ! s'exclama-t-il pas le moins du monde choqué par cette rencontre inattendu avec son ennemi de toujours et acceptant avec plaisir la main tendue.

- Moi, c'est Francine ! Mais... Comment vous connaissez vous ?

- On était ensemble au collège, expliqua Drago. Mais je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu ne te souviens pas ? C'est lui qui a combattu Lord Voldemort.

- Ah, oui ! Je me souviens maintenant ! dit-elle avec un immense sourire. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, je rencontrerais le célèbre Harry Potter !

- Oh, arrêtez avec ça, répondit Harry qui fit un geste de la main comme pour chasser un moustique. Je ne veux plus entendre quoi que ce soit à propos de célébrité, de survivant ou d'élu. Voldemort est mort maintenant, je redeviens donc un jeune homme comme les autres, avec les mêmes problèmes que les autres.

Il lui fit un sourire enjôleur et Francine rigola tout à fait charmée. Quant aux deux autres, eh bien... Hermione poussait des soupirs d'exaspération en voyant le comportement puéril des deux jeunes gens et Drago fixait d'un oeil noir son ancien rival.

- Oh ! Incroyable, Hermione ! s'exclama la blonde. Je n'en reviens que vous ne nous ayez pas dit que vous étiez fiancée !

- Moi non plus, railla le médecin.

Hermione secouait la tête frénétiquement et ouvrit la bouche pour démentir mais le directeur du vignoble prit la parole.

- Hermione, vous êtes fiancée ! C'est magnifique ! Après tous les mariages que nous avons fait ensemble, c'est enfin votre tour ! Il faut organiser quelque chose de spécial ce week-end pour fêter ça.

- Non, non ! C'est inutile, je vous assure, refusa la marieuse, en vain.

- Mais si, faut le faire, parce que c'est merveilleux, renchérit Drago en faisant son habituel sourire narquois qu'Hermione connaissait bien pour l'avoir vu le pratiquer plusieurs fois à Poudlard. C'est vraiment merveilleux ! Vous avez trouvé cette personne si particulière dans votre vie, à qui vous serez fidèle quoi qu'il arrive jusqu'à la fin des temps, pour toujours et à jamais. Mais oui, fêtons cette événement... Hermione.

Son discours était si mélodieusement faux et lourd de sens que Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter le regard le plus noir qu'elle avait en réserve. Elle ne le réservait que pour les grandes occasions, mais maintenant que la situation s'inversait, maintenant que c'était elle qui était "fiancée" et qui avait, soit disant, "trompé son futur mari", l'ex-Serpentard en profitait pour se venger. Elle n'eut, malheureusement, pas le temps de déverser toute sa colère au moyen de ses yeux car Harry venait de la prendre par les épaules en la serrant bien fort contre lui, comme pour faire comprendre à tous les hommes qui traînaient autour qu'elle était à lui. Elle se dégagea gentiment de son étreinte et s'avança dans l'allée en essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux deux.

- Bernard, faites-nous visiter les jardins.

- Oui, certainement, répondit celui-ci. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

- Drago ! appela Harry en le retenant par le bras. Tous ces préparatifs de mariage, ce n'est pas un travail pour un homme. Tu restes avec moi et on va discuter du bon vieux temps.

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent pour voir les deux garçons discuter comme de vieux copains. Cela ravissait Francine mais Hermione savait qu'il y allait avoir des problèmes si elles laissaient Harry et Drago seuls sans surveillance. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait pas les en empêcher. Ils avaient des comptes à régler et ce qui était rassurant, c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas leur baguette magique donc ils ne pourraient pas s'entre-tuer en se lançant des sortilèges impardonnables. S'il devait y avoir une confrontation, ça en viendrait sûrement aux mains.

- Toi et moi, Harry, affirma le blond. Oui, on va laisser les dames... enfin, je veux dire, les futures mariées s'occuper de leurs affaires. Bye bye, les filles, fit-il en leur faisant signe de la main.

Hermione fit un geste qui voulait plus dire "c'est ça, casse-toi !" que "au revoir". Francine rattrapa la brune, qui commençait à partir pour rejoindre Bernard qui les attendait plus loin, et lui dit à propos d'Harry :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est craquant ! Il est trop mignon.

Ce qui ne fit pas du tout plaisir à Hermione.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Alors comme ça, tu es revenu en Angleterre ! s'exclama Drago qui essayait de ne pas prendre un ton rempli de désespoir. Je croyais que tu étais parti t'installer en Australie.

- J'étais en Australie. Mais je me suis lassé du paysage désertique et des kangourous alors je suis revenu, plaisanta Harry. Et toi ? Je vois que tu es marié.

- Fiancé, corrigea l'ex-Serpentard. Oui, je suis fiancé. Et j'ai eu le plaisir de m'apercevoir qu'Hermione était notre organisatrice de mariage.

"Et le déplaisir de savoir qu'elle était fiancée à un abruti tel que toi", voulut-il continuer, mais il se retint de justesse.

- Et votre collaboration à l'air de bien se passer.

- Mais ça se passe bien, gronda Drago agacé. Ca se passe très bien même.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans les allées de ce qui semblait être un jardin jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent sur un panneau.

- Regarde ! Un centre de remise en forme ! s'écria le brun. On va régler quelques comptes qu'on avait au collège, Malefoy, fit-il, le sourire en coin. Suis-moi !

Il s'élança dans l'allée qui menait vers le centre, laissant un Drago un peu décontenancé derrière.

- On va régler nos comptes, répéta-t-il en faisant une mauvaise imitation du brun. Suis-moi !

Arrivé dans la salle de sport, Harry avait déjà pris possession des lieux en s'appropriant un tapis de course. Quelque peu hésitant, Drago monta sur la machine à gauche du brun et, ne sachant pas du tout comment cela fonctionnait (car il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'aller dans un centre de remise en forme), il imita les gestes de l'ancien Gryffondor qui, apparemment, avait l'habitude de se servir de ce genre d'engin.

- Eh ! Vas-y doucement, hein ?

Drago n'avait pas dit cela parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour le jeune homme (ce serait mal le connaître) mais parce qu'il avait deviné pourquoi Harry l'avait traîné jusqu'ici et il savait pertinemment q'une compétition silencieuse avait débuté entre eux et que cela se jouerait sur leur capacité physique. Cela inquiétait particulièrement le blond qui avait remarqué le développement des muscles de son adversaire.

- J'aime la vitesse ! s'exclama le Survivant.

- Oui, tu aimes la vitesse, ironisa le médecin.

Le tapis de course de Harry prenait de plus en plus de vitesse à mesure qu'il appuyait sur le bouton "+" et cela ne le gênait pas le moins du monde. On aurait dit qu'il venait à peine de commencer sa course alors que cela faisait au moins un quart d'heure qu'il courrait. A ses côtés, Drago n'en pouvait plus. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes et soufflait comme un bœuf. Il aurait abandonné la course si son orgueil ne l'en empêchait. Il n'aimait pas perdre un défi et surtout pas face à Harry. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas une mauviette et qu'il pouvait le battre, mais, même s'il continuait à courir, il ne pouvait cacher sa difficulté à le faire et le brun semblait bien s'amuser de la situation.

- Plus vite ! cria-t-il.

- Plus vite ? s'étonna le blond qui pensait qu'il était impossible que le tapis aille plus vite car il était déjà à fond.

- Cours comme un homme, expliqua Harry. Comme moi.

Drago aurait voulu le tuer pour cette remarque désobligeante, mais, même s'il en avait eu l'occasion, il en aurait été incapable car il était trop fatigué.

oOoOo

Pendant que les garçons "s'amusaient" au club de sport, Hermione et Francine déjeunaient en terrasses attendant patiemment les parents de la future mariée. Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien mais la conversation tournait principalement sur le mariage de Francine et Drago. Au milieu du repas, Jack et Kitty arrivèrent enfin.

- Eh bien, vous voilà ! s'exclama une voix d'homme derrière elles.

- Pourquoi vous avez mis si longtemps ? demanda Francine.

- Oh ! Nous avons trouvé sept vignobles absolument adorables en chemin, expliqua Kitty.

- Juste au bord de la route, ajouta Jack.

- On a envie de tout boire ! s'exclama sa mère. C'est vrai !

- Super ! dit sa fille, faussement enjouée.

- Tu permets, ma chérie ? demanda Kitty en prenant le verre de vin de sa fille sans même attendre une réponse.

oOoOo

Harry et Drago avait troqué les tapis de course contre la barre fixe. Ils étaient à présent en train de monter et descendre, soulevant leur corps à la seule force de leur bras. L'ex-Serpentard était épuisé mais il tenait le coup, ne voulant pas faiblir devant un Harry en pleine forme.

- Combien t'en as fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Soixante-cinq. Et toi ?

- Combien ? hurla Drago, étonné du chiffre élevé de son ennemi.

- Soixante-cinq, répéta Harry, tout en continuant calmement ses "pompes".

- Pareil, mentit le blond. Soixante-siiixxx... sseept.

Il cria de fatigue mais ne lâcha pas la barre.

oOoOo

Hermione faisait à présent visiter les jardins à la famille Donolly, expliquant à peu près tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le vignoble comme une bonne professionnelle.

- Un avantage de plus : leur chef est classé parmi les trois meilleurs de la région.

- Ca me plait vraiment, papa, dit Francine. Tu sais qui s'est mariée ici ? Lesley Ann Martin.

- La fille de Herb Martin ! s'exclama Jack. Laisse tomber ! J'élimine cet endroit ! Je ne vais pas marcher sur les traces mesquines de Herb Martin !

- Et je ne vois pas de scène non plus, renchérit Kitty.

- Maman... se plaignit sa fille.

- Trouvez plus somptueux, ordonna Jack à Hermione.

Le couple allaient partir lorsque des cris, ressemblant à ceux des animaux, capta leur attention.

- Dray ! s'étonna Kitty. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Drago et Harry en était venu au main. Ils étaient en train de faire un combat de catch (ou quelque chose de ce genre) et chacun essayait vainement de faire tomber l'autre à terre. Même si le combat était gagné d'avance pour Harry, Drago étant trop épuisé par les exercices précédents, celui-ci se battait jusqu'au bout, l'honneur d'un Malefoy étant mis en jeu.

- Dray ! s'exclama Francine. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène hilarante qui ressemblait plus à une bagarre de gamins de cinq ans qu'à un combat de catch dans les règles de l'art. Elle jouissait intérieurement que le blond soit en aussi mauvaise posture face au Survivant et elle se rappela à elle-même d'embrasser Harry rien que pour avoir réussi à faire ravaler l'orgueil d'un Malefoy. Francine, quant à elle, était scandalisée que des adultes aient un tel comportement, surtout que c'était son fiancé qui perdait la partie.

- Attends une seconde, lui dit Drago.

Mais il avait baissé sa garde et il fut projeté à terre par Harry qui en avait profité pour lui foncer dessus comme une taureau. Puis, le brun, toujours debout, se jeta sur sa victime, en se laissant lourdement tomber sur lui comme un catcheur professionnel.

- Oui, bien joué, chéri ! encouragea Hermione à l'adresse de Harry.

Francine tourna brusquement la tête vers elle, lui lançant un regard noir, puis, elle reporta son attention sur son futur mari, toujours à terre, inquiète pour sa santé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**themissmalefoy : Ouh ! Je vois que tu es pressé de lire la suite alors la voilà !! J'espère que t'as pas attendu longtemps dans ta tente et que t'avais assez de provisions, lol. J'avoue que voir Drago se faire malmener par Harry, c'est triste pour nous, fans incontestées de Dray. Mais bon, tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il est doué pour autre chose que l'utilisation de ses muscles, lol. Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**misspilou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fais comme toujours bien marrer, lol. J'avoue que Francine est un peu culcul la praline et c'est vrai qu'elle irait bien à Poufsouffle mais bon, c'est une gosse de riche donc on va dire que c'est normal, mdr. Pour le combat de Dray et Ry, c'est bave, bave et re-bave à chaque fois que je me l'imagine. Franchement, deux beaux gosses en puissance avec leur muscles et leur torse brûlant de transpiration et... bon faut que j'arrête, je m'égare, lol. J'aimerais bien trouver une photo montage avec Harry et Dray à la place des deux acteurs, ça serait cool, lol. Sinon, voici la scène du cheval et celle que tu désires tant arrivera bientôt ne t'en fais pas ;) Bisous.**

**drago-hermione : Voici la suite, lectrice fidèle, lol ! Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Lavande B.P. : J'avoue que Hermione aurait pu dire qu'elle n'était pas fiancée mais elle n'a rien dit car elle est très contente que Drago soit jaloux à son tour. Et je la comprend, lol. Par contre, pour ta question : "qu'est-ce que tu entends par quelques ? parce que tout est relatif", je ne voispas de quel passage tu veux parler. Si j'arrive à le trouver ou si tu me réponds à la prochaine review (c'était une demande discrète de review mais je crois que ça se voit trop, mdr), je te répondrais au prochain chapitre. Bisous.**

**sandra1501 : Merci beaucoup. En fait, Hermione n'est pas tout à fait fiancée. C'est plutôt Harry qui prend ses rêves pour la réalité, lol. Mais c'est vrai que c'est utile pour rendre Dray jaloux et ça marche, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire autant que le précédent. Bisous.**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Je vois que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup Harry, lol. Mais j'avoue qu'il est un peu débile. En tout cas, je suis d'accord avec toi pour le mettre dans une fusée avec Francine alors je vais exaucer ton voeu. appuie sur le bouton rouge pour démarrer la fusée et le décompte se fait. 10... 9... La suite du décompte au prochain chapitre, lol. Bisous.**

**ayia : Tu veux encore de la jalousie et des provocations ? Tu serais pas un peu sadique sur les bords, mdr. En tout cas, désolé de te décevoir mais il n'y en aura plus tant que ça. Mais j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de continuer à lire ma fic et de l'apprécier, lol. Bisous.**

**hermione2b : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Bisous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Un galop effréné**

En fin d'après-midi, le petit groupe composé de la famille Donolly et des trois anciens camarades de Poudlard firent une petite randonnée à cheval dans le bois adjacent le vignoble. L'endroit était très calme et, pour rompre le silence qui devenait pesant et la monotonie des bruits de pas des chevaux, Jack et Kitty chantaient à tue-tête une chanson country. Ils étaient à l'avant et dirigeaient la promenade alors que les deux hommes restaient à l'arrière, Drago lançant de temps à autre un regard glacial à Harry qui lui répondait par un sourire provoquant. Au centre du groupe, les deux femmes discutaient de l'avenir.

- Je vais créer une fondation de pédiatrie à but non lucratif, expliquait Francine. Je veux qu'elle soit dirigée par Dray. Vous imaginez ça ! Dray, directeur d'une grande fondation médicale.

Hermione, qui n'était vraiment pas rassurée sur son cheval, essayait tant bien que mal de suivre la conversation. La gorge sèche, elle avala sa salive avec difficulté et répondit sur un ton étonné :

- Il veut abandonner ses patients ?

- Oui ! affirma la blonde. Mais il ne le sait pas encore. Il a du mal à laisser tomber les gens. Il fait toujours ce qu'il faut faire.

- Je suis certaine qu'il ne fait pas toujours ce qu'il faut faire, rigola Hermione qui se rappelait du Drago de Poudlard.

Elle regrettait souvent l'époque du collège, même si, en ce temps-là, c'était la guerre. Le soir, dans son lit, elle repensait parfois aux nombreuses bêtises qu'elle avait pu faire avec Harry et Ron où ils enfreignaient le règlement et aux querelles qu'elle avait eu avec Malefoy. Mais elle se rappelait aussi des épreuves à surmonter face à Voldemort et des difficultés à survivre face au chaos.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une Francine exaspérée que sa mère chante si faux.

- Maman ! Tu veux bien la FERMER !

Kitty poussa alors un cri inattendu, digne des plus grandes sopranos d'opéra. Le problème est que ce cri fit peur aux chevaux. Hermione n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire de l'équitation et son cheval ayant ressenti sa peur, celui-ci s'excita de plus en plus. L'ex-Gryffondor essaya de le contrôler et s'accrocha comme elle put quand il se cambrait légèrement.

- Calme, tout doux ! rassura-t-elle vainement. Calme !

Mais le cheval ne se calmait pas du tout, au contraire, et il fonça au grand galop au cœur du bois, emportant avec lui une Hermione qui avait perdu tout contrôle.

- Tirez sur les rênes ! conseilla inutilement Francine.

Drago avait lancé son cheval au triple galop dès que celui d'Hermione était parti. Cette dernière se balançait d'avant en arrière au rythme du galop et criait de peur, ce qui excitait encore plus l'alezan.

- Oh, non ! Sois gentil, sois gentil, sois gentil ! répéta-t-elle à l'adresse du cheval qui continuait aveuglément sa route. Au secours ! Drago !

Elle avait crié le premier nom qui lui venait à l'esprit sans savoir que celui qu'elle avait appelé était à sa poursuite. Le blondinet était peut-être nul au combat et à la barre fixe mais, en tout cas, il savait merveilleusement bien galoper. On aurait dit un cow-boy au temps du Western. Il s'approchait de plus en plus du cheval fou et put entendre que l'ex-rouge et or criait son prénom. Cela lui fit énormément plaisir qu'elle l'appelle lui, plutôt que ce lâche d'Harry qui était resté à l'arrière avec les autres ("Les Gryffondor sont courageux, pensa-t-il, tu parles !") et il intima son cheval à aller plus vite.

- Courage Hermione ! hurla-t-il

Il arriva peu à peu à sa hauteur et, une fois côte à côte, il mit son bras droit sur sa taille, gardant le contrôle des rênes avec l'autre main, et elle le prit par les épaules, en attrapant fermement son blouson de cuir.

- Je te tiens, lui dit-il. Tu me tiens bien ?

- Oui.

- A trois. Un... deux... trois !

Il la fit basculer vers lui et elle enjamba l'étalon. Le cheval fou galopait à présent sans cavalier et Drago fit stopper son canasson en tirant d'un coup sec sur les rênes, ce qui lui évita de recevoir un énorme tronc d'arbre qui barrait le passage en pleine poitrine. Le médecin tenait dans ses bras sa marieuse, tendue jusqu'à l'extrême. Celle-ci ne le lâchait pas, effrayée par ce qui venait de se passer mais aussi parce qu'elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de l'homme qui lui avait une nouvelle fois sauvé la vie.

- Ca va ? Tout va bien ? demanda Drago.

Elle se détacha peu à peu de lui et ils se fixèrent un moment, faisant passer un tas d'émotion au moyen de leurs yeux (de la peur et de l'inquiétude pour Drago et de la reconnaissance et de l'amour(?) pour Hermione). Ils rompirent le contact visuel lorsque les autres arrivèrent dans leur direction quelques minutes après.

- Oh, mon dieu ! Vous auriez pu vous tuer ! s'exclama Francine.

Drago descendit de son cheval, au grand regret d'Hermione qui, même si elle avait encore faillit être tuer, se sentait si bien dans les bras de son ange gardien.

- Vous voyez ! C'est important de prendre des leçons d'équitation, dit bêtement Jack.

- Dray, tu vas raccompagner Hermione sur ton cheval, ordonna la blonde.

- NON ! cria celle-ci qui fit demi-tour sur la selle pour se remettre dans le bon sens. Non, vraiment !

- Dray, ne la quittait pas des yeux, renchérit Jack.

On aurait dit que tout le monde poussait Drago à aller vers elle, ce qui, en temps normal, ne l'aurait pas déranger, mais là, elle se rappelait à chaque instant qu'il n'était pas libre.

- La bonne nouvelle, s'exclama Kitty en fouillant dans un panier accroché à la selle de son cheval, c'est moi qui est le vin !

- Excellente idée ! approuva Jack.

Hermione fut un peu décontenancé par ces propos et se demanda : si le vin aurait été dans son panier et s'il se serait cassé en tombant, est-ce que Kitty lui en aurait voulu ? La réponse fut autre que : "sûrement, oui."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La promenade reprit son cours normal et Jack et Kitty chantaient toujours, un peu saouls à cause du vin. Quelques mètres derrière, Drago marchait à côté de son cheval, tenant les rênes pour le diriger et chantonnant au rythme de la chanson. Hermione, quant à elle, était "confortablement" assise sur l'étalon, regardant de temps en temps la nuque de son sauveur. Depuis qu'il l'avait sauvée et qu'ils avaient tous décidé de rentrer, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Le lourd silence devint insupportable et elle dit enfin :

- Merci de ce que tu as fait.

- Je t'en prie, fit-il d'un ton détaché.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de prendre cet air suffisant, reprocha-t-elle.

- Je propose qu'on récapitule rapidement, Hermione, répondit-il, agacé. Tu m'agresses parce que je suis fiancé. Et puis, subitement, "oh, surprise !", on découvre que tu as toi-même un fiancé. Et maintenant, tu as le culot de me trouver un air suffisant ! Ah, non, Hermione ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

- Oh, c'est toi qui as un problème, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac. Ca fait longtemps que je fais ce métier. Et je peux prédire à la semaine près, combien de temps un couple va durer. Sais-tu que Francine a choisi du vert pour les demoiselles d'honneur ? Vert ! La couleur de la gangrène. Ma dernière mariée qui a choisi cette couleur a rompu exactement douze jours après. Oh, oh ! "I honestly love you" comme chanson de votre mariage ! Autant ne pas vous marier et vous séparer tout de suite !

Pendant son discours, l'ex-Serpentard avait soupiré et levé les yeux au ciel plusieurs fois. Il en avait assez de supporter la jalousie d'Hermione. Même s'il avait fait une erreur en lui donnant de faux espoir, il était fatigué d'entendre de fausses prédictions sur son mariage. Il arrêta donc le cheval an soupirant légèrement, tête baissée, comme s'il essayait de se concentrer pour calmer ses nerfs. Puis, il se retourna brusquement vers elle.

- Bon, tu veux des aveux ? Hein ? demanda-t-il en colère. Très bien. Cette nuit-là, au cinéma en plein air, j'ai été attiré par toi. C'est vrai ! Tu m'as séduit, je l'admet ! Enfin, oui, peut-être que j'avais quelques doutes à propos du mariage... Ca existe le doute ! Ou peut-être bien que j'ai été un homme normal quand une occasion se présente. Le plus important, c'est que jamais je n'aurais cru te revoir. Le plus important, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Le plus important, maintenant plus que jamais, c'est que je pense que Francine est la femme de ma vie. Donc, je dirais, en me fondant sur l'évidence, continua-t-il en reprenant la route, que toutes tes théories sur l'amour ne sont que les divagations d'une femme aigrie et pleine d'amertume.

Hermione était meurtrie. Lors de son monologue, qui lui parut interminable, elle avait retenue, tant bien que mal, ses larmes, ne voulant pas pleurer devant lui. Cela lui faisait tellement mal d'entendre la vérité sortir de la bouche de l'homme qu'elle aime. Car, oui, il avait bien dit la vérité. Il aimait sincèrement Francine, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, et elle, elle abusait de ses théories qui, même si elle n'y croyait pas, pouvait être fausses . Elle allait donc se conduire en vraie professionnelle et organiser son mariage comme si rien ne s'était passé.


	11. Chapter 11

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**themissmalefoy : Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant. Je t'ai promis de la publier à la fin de la semaine et la voilà !! J'ai passé toute la jounée à faire ce chapitre rien que pour toi (bon, j'exagère un peu... beaucoup, mdr). En tout cas, c'est bon, j'ai eu de l'inspiration. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a permi de continuer parce que sinon j'y serais encore, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (que t'ai pas attendu pour rien, lol). Bisous.**

**hermione2b : C'est très gentil à toi. Ta review me fait m'a fait énormément plaisir comme toujours. Voilà la suite qui, j'espère, te plaira. Bisous.**

**elodu92 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et je tiens à m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir répondu au chapitre précédent. Je me suis apperçu de ça en allant voir si mon chapitre était bien publié et j'étais morte de honte de t'avoir oubliée. Je ne veux pas te sortir d'excuses bidons mais pour ma défense (je sais, je peux pas m'en empêcher, lol), j'étais au tél en même temps que j'écrivais les reviews et, ceux qui ont testé m'approuveront, c'est très dur d'écrire et de téléphoner en même temps sans faire de connerie dans ce qu'on écrit ou de dire n'importe quoi au tél, mdr. Donc voilà, j'espère que tu me pardonneras et je te fais de gros bisous.**

**sandra1501 : Comme je l'ai dit à themissmalefoy sur msn, il y a différente sorte d'amour... Mais je veux pas en dire trop non plus parce que sinon c'est pas marrant, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous.**

**Dame Angelique Malefoy : Hermione ne nie pas que Harry est son fiancé car elle était trop heureuse de voir l'air renfrogné de Drago. Elle avait espoir de le rendre jaloux. Ca a marché en un sens mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus sans révéler la suite de l'histoire. Désolé. Sinon je vaix continuer le décompte comme promis : 8... 7... Suite au prochain chapitre, lol. Bisous.**

**misspilou : Eh bien, non je ne suis pas d'accord !! lol. Je veux bien prendre Tom et toi tu prends Draky mais comme je te l'ai dit sur msn, on partage Draky lionceau, lol. Sinon, je suis super contente que tu remplaces les acteurs du film par Emma et Tom parce que c'est l'effet recherché. C'est trop drôle de s'imaginer les acteurs d'HP à la place ! En tout cas, la scène que tu attends avec impatience (et moi aussi, mdr) arrive au prochain chapitre. C'est cool, non ? Je te fais de gros bisous et moi aussi je t'adore ma loulou (je vois que tu es très possessive, dans le review ta mis "MA zouzou", mdr). PS : Pour Draky au nutelle, ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, lol. Laisses-en un peu pour missma quand même, lol.**

**milyze : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ça me fait plaisir de comptait une lectrice de plus. Bisous et j'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.**

**phoenix : Oui, j'ai repris exactement les mêmes dialogues et les mêmes scènes. Tout est pareil sauf (comme tu le dis) les changements pour que ça colle à l'histoire de J.K. Rowling. Ca a été assez dur d'ailleurs. Mais bon, j'espère que ça te plait quand même, même si t'as vu le film. Bisous.**

**lady125 : T'en mieux que t'ai pas vu Un Mariage Trop Parfait comme ça tu vas être obligé de lire ma fic jusqu'à la fin pour savoir ce qu'il se passe (moi, je rameute les lecteurs pour qu'ils lisent ma fic ? Non ! Jamais ! mdr). J'espère vraiment que tu continueras à lire ma fic et qu'elle te plaira toujours autant. Bisous.**

**maelys : Oui, la pauvre Hermione, comme tu dis ! Elle n'aura pas tant de mal que ça à organiser le mariage car après cette discution avec Drago, elle a été blasée donc elle ne retente plus rien et elle se fait une raison. Les relations avec Dray vont se passer beaucoup mieux, tu verras (enfin, plutôt, tu liras, lol). Bisous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Une découverte qui fait mal**

Le dimanche matin à 11 heures, Hermione était toujours endormie, portant encore sur elle les vêtements de la veille. Hier soir, la journée avait tellement été éprouvante, physiquement et moralement, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire son ménage du soir habituel et s'était dirigée directement vers sa chambre pour s'affaler sur son lit, tombant dans les bras de Morphée. Elle fut réveillée par une voix masculine qui chantonnait une musique devenue horrible pour ses pauvres oreilles : l'air du mariage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? sursauta-t-elle en s'apercevant que la voix était celle de son père, penché sur elle, un mètre à la main.

- Je prends tes mesures, répondit-il, pour ta robe de mariée !

Elle essaya vainement de la repousser mais, étant trop fatiguée, elle abandonna et finit par le laisser faire.

- Je voudrais que tu me rendes les clefs de chez moi, dit Hermione d'une voix endormie. Papa, s'il te plait ! insista-t-elle alors que celui-ci continuait à mesurer toutes les parties de son corps.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la penderie et l'ouvrit, ignorant totalement les protestations de sa fille.

- Où est cette vieille robe de mariée ? demanda-t-il en fouillant l'armoire pleine de vêtements.

Il la trouva enfin et la brandit devant le nez d'Hermione en disant :

- Maintenant, on va enfin s'en débarrasser !

- Papa, repose ça ! s'écria-t-elle en lui arrachant la robe des mains.

Elle alla la reposer à sa place d'origine, la regardant avec amour et des souvenirs plein la tête. Cette robe de mariée appartenait à sa mère et elle y tenait plus que tout. Si un jour, elle devait se marier (ce qui était loin d'être le cas, malheureusement), elle la porterait en son honneur.

Burt arriva dans la chambre, une assiette à la main.

- Mione ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux sur ton pain ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Pas de pain, pas de robe de mariée, pas de mariage ! énuméra Hermione en colère.

- Pas de mariage ? s'étonna son père. Harry a dit que tu avais annoncé vos fiançailles !

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! hurla-t-elle hors d'elle. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ca n'en finira jamais cette rencontre arrangée ?

- Oh ! J'ai compris, dit soudain Paul, le sourire aux lèvres. Tu es effrayée par ton attirance grandissante pour lui.

- Oh, c'est dégoûtant ! fit-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Je te l'avais dit que cet Harold n'était pas fiable, dit l'américain à son ami.

- Pas Harold ! Harry ! corrigea-t-il. S'il te plait, va griller le pain et occupe-toi de tes affaires !

- Ouais, ouais... Je le grillerais quand je le voudrais, répliqua le noir. Harold, Harry, tout ça c'est pareil, baragouina-t-il dans sa barbe en sortant de la pièce.

Hermione tenta de reprendre son calme et se tourna vers son père pour essayer de le raisonner.

- Papa, tu ne peux pas pousser un homme vers moi. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche ! Enfin, tu le sais, tu as eu maman !

- Oui, mais c'était une rencontre arrangée.

Sa fille fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Pour ta mère et moi, notre rencontre avait été arrangé, expliqua-t-il calmement.

- Arrangé ? Comment ça ?

Hermione ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas comprendre. L'amour qu'elle croyait si fort entre ses deux parents était-il faux ? L'amour, en général, n'était-il qu'une illusion ? Tout son univers venait de s'effondrer en même pas quelques secondes. Son père, inquiet par la pâleur du visage de sa fille, la fit asseoir sur le lit et il entreprit de tout lui raconter.

- La famille à ta mère était au bord du gouffre financier. Ils avaient besoin d'argent et mes parents possédaient une immense fortune. Ils ont tout fait pour que nos deux familles s'unissent. Ils nous ont donc présenté, ta mère et moi. On avait même pas pu se regarder. J'étais amoureux d'une autre et ta mère ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi. Ils nous forçaient à se voir le plus souvent possible. Mais, un jour, j'ai été très malade et elle est restée à mon chevet. Et elle a pris grand soin de moi. Et j'ai découvert que je l'estimais. Et mon estime est devenu du respect. Le respect est devenu de la tendresse. Et la tendresse est devenu de l'amour. Un amour plus profond que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Un mois plus tard, on se mariait à la mairie la plus proche et nous avons tous les deux quittés nos familles pour vivre notre petite vie tranquille.

Hermione était triste d'apprendre que la vraie version de la rencontre de ses parents ne s'étaient pas passé aussi romantiquement qu'ils l'avaient dit. Mais elle était rassurée de savoir qu'ils s'étaient aimés avant de se marier.

- Vous vous êtes donc aimés avant de vous marier, remarqua-t-elle. Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je me marrie avec Harry ? Je ne l'aime pas.

- Je reconnais avoir fait une erreur en te forçant la main, soupira-t-il, mais donne une chance à Harry. Peut-être que tu ne l'aimes pas maintenant, mais peut-être que tu l'aimeras plus tard.

Hermione baissa la tête et réfléchit. Comment aimer une personne si quelqu'un d'autre occupait son cœur ?

- J'aurais dû te dire ce qui s'était passé pour ta mère et moi il y a bien longtemps, reprit Paul. Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas la même conception de l'amour.

Elle tourna vers son père un visage triste.

- Je n'ai pas de conception de l'amour, dit-elle avant de se lever pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le jeudi suivant, Hermione faisait visiter Greenwich Park à Francine et Drago. Après le refus du vignoble par les parents Donolly, la brune avait dû chercher un nouvel endroit au plus vite. Elle avait donc trouvé ce parc où une immense fontaine dominait une magnifique place bordée d'arbres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, Hermione ? demanda la future mariée.

Voyant qu'elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, Francine se tourna vers sa marieuse. Celle-ci était perdue dans ses pensées, encore préoccupée par ce que lui avait appris son père.

- Hermione ? répéta la blonde.

- Hein ? Oh ! se réveilla-t-elle soudain. Le parc est superbe et euh... vous serez les premiers. Personne ne s'est encore jamais marié ici.

Francine sourit de satisfaction, à ses paroles, et regarda Drago qui poussa un petit cri d'admiration. Hermione commença à marcher vers la fontaine pour leur présenter l'endroit et le couple la suivit.

- Nous serons obligés de construire entièrement les installations, expliqua-t-elle, mais, au moins, vous ne serez pas limité pour la liste des invités.

- Papa va adorer, s'exclama la blonde, ravie.

- Et qu'en pense les futurs mariés ? demanda la brune en s'arrêtant pour se tourner vers le couple.

- Je dirais... On le prend ! s'exclama la futur mariée.

- Je crois qu'on devrait continuer à chercher, dit le futur marié.

Ils s'étaient exprimés en même temps et leur désaccord les étonna beaucoup, eux qui, d'habitude, étaient d'accord sur tout.

- Je devrais peut-être vous laisser une minute.

Hermione préféra s'éloigner pour qu'ils discutent tranquillement.

- Ca te plait ? demanda Drago.

- Ca te plait pas ? fit Francine.

Ils avaient de nouveau parlé en même temps.

- Bah... réfléchit le blond. Si, si ! Je sais pas... enfin...

Il avait du mal à faire un choix. Il hésitait entre le fait de faire plaisir à sa fiancée et celui de se faire plaisir, lui. C'était aussi son mariage après tout. Francine fit une moue suppliante avec des yeux de merlan frit. On aurait dit une petite fille qui amadouait son père pour qu'il accepte de lui acheter un jouet.

- D'accord, se résigna-t-il enfin. Je veux dire... Si c'est ce que tu veux, alors moi... Ca me va, oui !

Elle sauta de joie et il sourit devant sa mine réjouie. Puis, elle se tourna vers Hermione qui avait tout entendu.

- Vous voyez pourquoi je vais épouser cet homme-là, dit-elle. Parce qu'il est très gentil avec moi.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air comblé de Drago. Toute cette joie, ce bonheur, lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Tous les deux, vous n'aurez aucun problème à organiser les choses pendant mon absence, continua Francine.

Le visage du médecin se crispa instantanément et il se tourna brusquement vers sa future femme. Hermione s'était également raidit sur le coup et attendait avec impatience des explications.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Une semaine, c'est tout.

- Tu t'en va ?

- Il faut que je retourne dans le Somerset, expliqua Francine. Nous voulons racheter certains de nos fabricants.

- Vous savez, il nous reste très peu de temps, intervint Hermione.

- Je sais, dit-elle. C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas un instant à perdre. Tous les deux, vous allez faire du très bon travail. Je vous fais confiance.

Elle regarda tour à tour Hermione et Drago avec un grand sourire, confiante. Mais ces deux-là se dévisagèrent, incrédules, comprenant que ça allait être une semaine très difficile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**sandra1501 : Eh oui !! Une semaine sans Francine !! Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, ils ne vont pas se sauter dessus (dans les deux sens du terme), mdr. Par contre, ça va les rapprocher et ils vont enfin se rendre compte qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Enfin, je te laisse lire la suite, lol. Gros Bisous.**

**themissmalefoy : Je suis contente que tu puisses pas louer le film (niark niark, lol) comme ça tu vas pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il se passe au fur et à mesure que je publie. Et si je jouais ma sadique et que je publiais que tous les trois moins réfléchit hmm... Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, mdr. Hermione ne devrait pas se plaindre de se marier avec Harry ? Ouais mais elle a le choix entre les deux alors autant qu'elle prennent le meilleur (Drago bien entendu, lol). Sinon, j'ai pas été trop longue à publier la suite tu devrais être contente. Tu vas pouvoir refaire tes provisions et avoir encore plus de chocolat !! En tout cas, toi et Dame Angelique Malefoy pensez que Francine devrait être chez les Pouffys et bien je pense que, oui, c'est faisable. Elle est tellement naïve... lol. Mais comme tu l'as dit si bien, ils ne lui ont rien dit et elle a confiance en sont cher Dray. Voilà la suite (trop marrante) !! Bises ensorcellées. PS : Essaye pas de te torturer l'esprit à deviner la fin parce que t'es à côté de tes pompes, ptdr.**

**hermione2b : Oui, pauvre Hermione comme tu dis. Mais elle va très bien s'en sortir ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, l'absence de Francine va faire réfléchir le blond sur ses sentiments donc c'est une bonne chose ! Voilà la suite hilarante des aventures de Dray et Mione, mdr. Bisous.**

**misspilou : Voilà la suite ma Loulou !!! La scène que tu adores !!! Ta scène préférée !!! J'espère que tu vas bien te marrer à la lire parce que moi, je me suis bien marrer à l'écrire !! Franchement, c'est hilarant !! Par contre, le Drago que tu connais a disparu pour être remplacer par un Drago plus... sentimental, dirons-nous. Il ne te plaît pas le nouveau Dray ?? Moi, je l'aime bien... lol. Mais c'est sûr qu'il est trop gentil avec Francine, mdr. Et puis, comme beaucoup pensent que Francine aurait dû aller à Poufsouffle et bien, il va se marier avec ses ennemis de toujours (bon d'accord, ses ennemis de toujours, c'est les Gryffondor et plus précisément : Harry Potter et sa bande - sauf Hermione maintenant, lol) mais quand même !! Les Poufsouffles sont les pires !! Ils sont gentils (trop), naïfs, idiots... Que des défauts !! Bon, je crois que je vais m'arrêter parce que je suis parti dans un délire, mdr. Bonne lecture et gros bisous ma Loulou !!**

**Lavande B.P. : Désolé pour le chapitre court mais celui-ci rattrapera tes espérances, j'espère. Et il va falloir patienter encore un petit peu avant qu'ils se mettent ensemble. C'est pas pour tout de suite. Et son père a compris le leçon, je crois, ne t'inquiète pas. Bisous.**

**Dame Angelique Malefoy : J'adore ton programme, il est excellent !! Je veux bien l'adopter, lol. Mais il n'y aura pas de disputes, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre, pour notre grand bonheur à tous, lol. Dray et Mione vont se rapprocher, ça s'est sûr. Et ils vont s'aimer, ça aussi c'est sûr, mais pas tout de suite, mdr. Bisous. PS : J'ai failli oublier le décompte de ce chapitre !! Honte à moi, lol. 6...5...**

**elodu92 : Merci de m'avoir pardonnée. J'avais tellement honte !! lol. Pour me faire pardonner, je publie ce chapitre rapidemment, t'as vu ? Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au coeur et j'espère que ma fic continuera à te plaire. Bisous.**

**Kawille : Merci d'avoir pris de ton temps pour lire ma fic (même si tu n'as pas mis longtemps à la lire, mdr). Voilà la suite que tu voulais tant. Bisous.**

**lady125 : Non, il faut pas t'inquiétais !! Ils vont pas se taper dessus je te le promet. Il ne ressortira que des choses bien après l'absence de Francine, je t'assure, lol. Voilà la suite. Bisous.**

**Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma Loulou que j'adore !! Gros gros bisous ma Loulou !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Un petit accident hilarant**

Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger marchaient tranquillement dans une magnifique allée digne des plus grands châteaux de ce monde, bordée d'arbres et de statues en tout genre. Cela faisait seulement un jour que Francine était partie dans le Somerset et c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls depuis leur retrouvailles.

- Francine veut des statues pour le mariage, expliqua le blond.

- Hmm, oui... réfléchit Hermione. Des sculptures bien choisies peuvent mettre en valeur l'ambiance et le thème de la cérémonie. Quelque chose comme celle-ci conviendrait bien.

Elle désigna du doigt une magnifique statue représentant une femme à demi-nue, recouverte par un drap tombant négligemment à ses pieds.

- Un peu déprimant, non ? répondit Drago, analysant la statue de son regard de glace et plissant son nez dans une grimace de dégoût.

- Non... C'est nostalgique et romantique... répliqua la brune, sourcils froncés, comme s'il venait d'offenser son propre ego.

- Ouais... fit-il pas du tout convaincu.

Il reprit sa marche, se désintéressant complètement de la sculpture. Hermione le rejoignit, quelque peu agacée par le désintérêt que manifestait le blond dans le choix des statues pour son mariage.

- J'avais toujours imaginé un petit mariage pour ma part, raconta-t-il soudain, un peu dans le vague, comme s'il parlait à lui-même.

Hermione le regarda ébahie par cette confidence inattendu.

- Les plus proches amis, la famille... continua-t-il. Sur une plage, quelque part... Une petite brise salée...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, les yeux fixés droit devant lui, attendant une quelconque réaction de la jeune femme marchant à ses côtés. Celle-ci ne voulant pas aborder un sujet glissant, changea immédiatement de conversation, revenant aux choix des statues. Elle estimait avoir suffisamment souffert comme ça et il avait d'ailleurs été très clair avec elle concernant ses intentions.

- Tu sais l'Aphrodite que nous avons vu en passant, déclara-t-elle. Elle serait parfaite.

Voyant qu'elle n'était pas enclin à discuter, il abandonna vite l'idée des confidences et essaya de se concentrer sur les statues qui ne l'intéressait nullement.

- Et lui, là ?

Il s'approcha d'une sculpture représentant un homme qui visiblement était un guerrier. Il ne portait qu'un casque et menaçait une personne invisible avec son glaive qu'il tenait dans sa main droite.

- Tu as tout faux. Pour un mariage, il est trop menaçant, sourit la brune, maintenant convaincue que le blond n'avait aucun goût artistique.

- Hermione, c'est toi qui as tout faux, se défendit-il. Il n'est pas... menaçant. Il est... masculin. Il est... protecteur. Cet homme est fort, dit-il en insistant bien sur les adjectifs qualificatifs et en imitant la pose que prenait la statue.

- Il est nu, répliqua-t-elle, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Cet homme est robuste, continua le blond, ne faisant pas attention à la remarque d'Hermione.

Il s'appuya alors sur la statue, croyant qu'elle pouvait facilement soutenir son poids. Mais celle-ci, faite d'une matière légère (le plâtre), bascula en arrière, entraînant Drago dans sa chute. Cette scène aurait pu être comique si elle n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique. Heureusement, il n'y eut pas de casse. La sculpture était intacte et Dray aussi (Nda : Mdr).

- Oh, c'est pas vrai ! s'exclama l'ex-Gryffondor, inquiète. Relève-le avant que quelqu'un le voit !

Drago se releva tant bien que mal et ils se mirent tout deux en position pour remettre la statue à sa place initiale.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle alors que, au loin, le gardien du parc, qui venait de se retourner, voyait tout leur remue-ménage et commençait à marcher vers eux.

- On y va.

Ils soulevèrent alors la statue de toute leur force (il était apparemment plus difficile de la porter que de la faire tomber), puis ils la poussèrent pour la remettre bien droite. Une fois la sculpture sur ces pattes, l'ex-Serpentard entreprit de la pousser pour la remettre à sa place mais Hermione paniqua à la vue du gardien approchant toujours vers eux.

- Oh, zut ! Voilà le gardien !

- Ca y est ! s'exclama Drago alors qu'ils avaient réussi à replacer parfaitement la statue. Voilà ! C'est bien.

Mais, en baissant les yeux, Hermione vit que la sculpture n'était pas sorti indemne de sa chute, comme elle l'avait espéré.

- Oh ! C'est pas possible ! soupira-t-elle de désespoir avant de relever la tête vers le blond. Tu l'as castré.

- Oh, non ! fit Drago en voyant le pénis de la statue par terre.

Il le ramassant avec précaution et s'adressa au guerrier.

- Je suis désolé mon vieux.

- Vite le gardien viens par ici ! pressa la brune. On a du travail. Faut le réparer.

Elle sortit quelque chose de son sac sous les yeux étonnés et inquiets du médecin.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en voyant Hermione débouchonner le tube du produit et d'en badigeonner sur le morceau cassé. Ah, bien sûr ! De la super glu ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas emporté de la super glu ? Au cas où il perde son miniou. Et voilà.

Elle avait carrément vidé le tube de colle en l'étalant un peu partout sur le pénis de plâtre et Drago recolla celui-ci sur l'homme castré.

- Eh ben, maintenant, faut que ça tienne.

- Ca marche ? demanda une Hermione stressée alors que le gardien arrivait à leur hauteur.

- Tout est en place... Ca y est ! Oh, merde !

Le blond baissa la tête de désespoir, en pensant que ce n'était vraiment pas son jour et qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester couché.

- Drago est collé !

- Quoi ? s'exclama la brune dont les mots avaient du mal à atteindre correctement son cerveau.

- Drago a la main collée dessus !

Celui-ci n'arrivait pas à retirer sa main du pénis recollé et Hermione se retint difficilement de rire en voyant le pauvre Drago (qui avait toujours défendu sa virilité au collège en ayant une réputation de Don Juan auprès des filles, bien entendu), la main gauche sur les parties intimes du guerrier menaçant.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama la marieuse, s'adressant au gardien qui s'était arrêté à leur hauteur.

- Bonjour ! dit la médecin, un peu gêné par la situation présente mais qui aurait voulut éclater de rire rien qu'en voyant le sourire moqueur de la jeune femme.

- Monsieur, fit le gardien. Toucher les statues est formellement interdit !

- Oui, monsieur... répondit le blond, en réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver une explication valable sur sa position plus qu'étrange. Vous aviez raison, c'est du plâtre, dit-il en se tournant vers la brune, c'est pas du granit. On avait fait un pari pour savoir en quoi c'était fait et elle a gagné.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire plus longtemps et le gardien la regarda intriguée, se demandant s'ils n'étaient en train de se moquer de lui.

- Monsieur ! prévint-il.

- Oui ?

- Votre main, monsieur.

- Oui, ma main...

Drago essaya désespérément de récupérer sa main en la bougeant dans tous les sens, de bas en haut, de gauche à droite. Il y arriva enfin, au bout d'un moment, mais le pénis était toujours collé dessus. Hermione, cachée derrière Drago, était pliée en deux. Celui-ci tendit alors sa main vers le gardien, étonné, pour lui montrer l'actuelle situation.

- Ah ! Voilà ! Un pénis en plâtre... Je l'aurais parié plus gros, plaisanta-t-il.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après cette petite mésaventure pour le moins hilarante, Hermione et Drago se posèrent tranquillement sur un banc de pierre pour enlever avec soin le morceau de plâtre encore collé à la main du blond. La jeune femme fouillait dans son sac et en sortit toutes sortes de produits dont elle avait besoin pour son opération, sous les yeux ébahis du médecin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as d'autres là-dedans ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

- Tout ce qui constitue mon monde, répondit-elle.

Ils se regardèrent, un instant, chacun essayant de lire dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis, gênée, Hermione détourna le regard pour retourner à son occupation principale : décoller le pénis de la statue et le rendre à son propriétaire. Drago détourna lui-même la tête, regardant le magnifique paysage du parc. Au bout d'un long moment de silence où l'on entendait seulement le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la fontaine, les deux jeunes gens décidèrent enfin de parler.

- Je suis désolé, firent-ils en même temps.

Étonnés de leur synchronisation, ils rigolèrent de bon cœur, ce qui eut pour but de détendre l'atmosphère. Puis, Drago, en bon gentlemen qu'il était, laissa la parole à Hermione.

- Vas-y.

- Non, toi.

Il hésita un moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire, puis il se lança.

- Je suis désolé pour l'autre jour. Je... je ne le pensais pas quand je t'ai dit que tu étais amer et cynique. Tu n'es ni amer, ni cynique.

- Et moi, je suis désolée de t'avoir dit que ton mariage était voué à l'échec, s'excusa à son tour la brune.

- Je te demande de m'excuser d'avoir dit que tu étais une occasion, c'était... c'était monstrueux de ma part.

Elle fit un hochement de tête et une grimace admirative comme pour dire : "oui, sur ce coup-là, t'as fait fort !".

- Oui, et je n'étais qu'à moitié sérieuse en ce qui concerne le vert pour les demoiselles d'honneur.

- Eh bien, au moins, il me reste cinquante pour cent de chance, plaisanta-t-il.

Ils rigolèrent un moment, avant qu'Hermione perde toute envie de rire en pensant à la phrase qu'elle allait lui dire.

- Francine et toi, vous serez très heureux ensemble.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à sortir ses mots de sa bouche mais elle le pensait réellement. Enfin, elle essayait de s'en convaincre. Bizarrement, Drago n'était pas si heureux que ça d'entendre cette phrase, surtout dite par la brune. Mais il resta impassible, comme il savait très bien le faire, et se força à répondre.

- Ouais... Et toi aussi... avec Harry.

- Oui, enfin... hésita-t-elle. Nous ne sommes plus fiancés.

Le cœur du blond fit des sauts périlleux dans sa poitrine mais il garda un visage neutre.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- C'est vrai, affirma-t-elle.

- Et tu en es contente ?

Il voulait absolument savoir si cette décision de rompre venait d'elle ou d'Harry. Il pria intérieurement tous les saints qu'il connaissait pour que ce soit Hermione qui en ait eu l'idée et attendit la réponse de celle-ci qui ne tarda pas à venir.

- Oui, assura-t-elle. C'était plutôt mon père qui tenait à ce qu'on soit ensemble.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Drago, un peu décontenancé par cette révélation. Pourquoi il voulait faire ça ?

- Eh bien... peut-être parce qu'il avait été très heureux avec ma mère.

Il compatissait à la tristesse qui se voyait sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il réfléchissait aussi aux sentiments qu'il commençait peu à peu à se manifester en lui et qu'il essayait vainement de combattre. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe dans la tentation. Hermione était la pomme dans le jardin d'Eden et il fallait qu'il résiste au serpent. Il changea donc de sujet, le silence devenant trop pesant.

- Francine souhaite que l'on commande la... la violette au chocolat.

- Celui au chocolat ! s'exclama la brune, contente de parler d'autre chose.

- Oui, le gâteau au chocolat ! Celui que tu as proposé. Ca lui plait.

- Ah bon ? Alors, je vais passer la commande aujourd'hui. Comment va Francine ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Elle va bien, répondit-il. Elle... Elle fait des affaires, elle tape sur la table, elle est Francine.

Hermione réussit enfin à décoller le pénis en plâtre de la main de Drago et elle le tendit fièrement en l'air comme une sorte de trophée.

- Whoua ! fit le blond, impressionné, en prenant l'objet. Bien joué ! Merci Hermione.

- Je t'en prie.

- Tu veux le garder ? lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant le morceau de plâtre.

Elle hésita un moment avant de dire sur un ton enjoué :

- Volontiers.

Elle mit l'objet dans son sac et, pendant que Drago bougeait sa main engourdie, elle prit son courage à deux main et lui avoua :

- Tu sais, je suis d'accord avec toi. Je préfère les petits mariages. C'est ce que je ferais aussi.

Il la regarda étonné, ravi de cette confession mais elle tourna la tête, regardant ailleurs, en se demandant si elle n'avait pas été trop loin.


	13. Chapter 13

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**themissmalefoy : Mais tu le verras sûrement un jour, missma. Ne t'en fais pas, il va sûrement passé à la télé. Et ce jour-là, tu pourras t'imaginer Drago et Hermione à la place des personnages principaux, lol. Oui, la statue ne se casse même pas, t'as vu !! Elle est trop trop forte !! En fait, elle a juste perdu son pénis pour faire chier son monde, lol. Mais Drago avec un pénis collé à la main, c'est peut-être (même sûrement) ridicule mais ça casse pas le mythe de Drago !! mdr. Pour moi, il sera toujours Drago beau-gosse Malefoy même dans une situation ridicule comme celle-là. Enfin, en fait, je sais pas trop... Faudrait qu'il cache sa main derrière son dos alors, mdr. Voilà le treizième chapitre, plutôt court mais important quand même. Gros bisous.**

**drago-hermione : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me touche. Voilà la suite !**

**lady125 : Je suis très contente que la scène du pénis en plâtre t'a fait rire parce que c'était le but et je suis contente d'avoir pû retranscrire l'humour de cette scène à l'écrit parce que c'est pas facile, crois-moi, lol. Voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira, même si c'est un peu (beaucoup, lol) court.**

**sandra1501 : Voilà la suite !! Et puis, la scène du pénis est hilarante, oui, mdr. Ah là là, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour rapprocher Drago et Hermione !! mdr.**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Euh... je sais pas pour ton poste d'inspecteur... lol. Sinon, oui, Drago et Hermione auront d'autres moments intimes à partager (mais attention pas intime dans le sens que tu l'entends, je te vois venir, mdr). Mais ne soit pas si confiante vis-à-vis d'Harry... Il a plus d'un tour dans son sac, mdr. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est gentil. Comme Francine d'ailleurs. C'est juste des perturbateurs à l'amour de Drago et Mione, c'est tout, mdr. Gros bisous.**

**misspilou : Tu viens de ruiner notre réputation de Serpentard sadique, perverse et j'en passe... Mais je ne t'en veux pas ma loulou !!! lol. Appel à la population des lecteurs de ma fic, lol. Ceux qui ont ris devant cette scène "dégoulinante d'émotion" pour reprendre le terme exact de loulou, veuillez vous rendre imédiatement devant les portes du cachot numéro 666 (une petite séance de torture s'impose ma loulou, lol). Je suis pour qu'il épouse Harry, moi !! lol. Il s'est trompé en fait, il aime pas Mione mais Harry et il a choisi cette statut pour leur mariage !! lol. Et je suis encore pour que Drago fasse la statut à son mariage !! bave Mais je suis contre le plan à trois Drago/Harry/Mione !! Ou alors Mione ne fait que regarder, mdr. Bon, je viens de m'égarer dans la réponse aux reviews de ma propre fic sur Dray/Mione !! Quel honte !! mdr. Gros bisous ma loulou !! Moi aussi je t'adore très très fort !! Et ça m'a fait plaisir de te dédicacer mon chapitre parce que je savais très bien que tu attendais cette scène avec impatience !!**

**irel : Voilà la suite !! Mais va falloir attendre ecore un peu pour savoir si Drago aura un grand ou petit mariage (ou peut-être pas de mariage du tout qui c'est !! mdr). Euh... oublie ce que je viens de dire, mdr**

**Lavande B.P. : C'était court !! C'est le plus long chapitre (avec le septième) de ma fic !! Eh bien, tu vas être déçu parce ce chapitre alors, parce qu'il est très court, lol. J'espère que tu seras pas trop déçue... J'essairais de me rattraper au prochain chapitre, promis, lol**

**Kawille : Ah, le pauvre gardien !! Il doit s'en poser des questions. Bon bah désolé mais ce chapitre est beaucoup plus court que le précédent. Bonne lecture !! Bisous !**

**elodu92 : Ouh !! Je vois que tu as beaucoup aimé le chapitre douze !! lol. Eh bien, j'en suis heureuse. Ca m'a fait très plaisir de l'écrire donc ça me fait très plaisir que ça te plaise. Voilà un chapitre un peu court mais qui, j'espère, te plaira. Bisous !**

**Aaron : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. Par contre, c'est normal que ça te rappelle un film puisque je fais le remake du film Un Mariage Trop Parfait.**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Réconciliation**

En fin d'après-midi, Hermione décida d'aller chez son père pour lui rendre une petite visite. Après cette petite sortie dans le parc avec Drago je-suis-un-beau-gosse-de-première-catégorie-blond-et-médecin-en-plus Malefoy, elle était de très bonne humeur.

- Papa ? appela-t-elle en refermant la porte de l'appartement derrière elle.

Malheureusement, son sourire s'effaça et sa bonne humeur retomba vite en voyant, assis sur le fauteuil de son père, un livre à la main, Harry Potter.

- Mione ! Je suis content de te voir !

Il posa son livre et se leva pour aller l'accueillir.

- Où est mon père ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sec.

- Oh ! Il est sorti pour acheter des ballons, expliqua le brun, pour la fête d'anniversaire de Burt.

- Tu lui diras que je suis passée.

Elle fit demi-tour et s'apprêta à ressortir lorsque Harry la retint par le bras.

- Attends, Mione ! Tu es fâché contre moi ?

Elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Décidément, ce gars ne comprenait rien à rien !

- Oui, je suis fâchée contre toi.

Elle marcha vers lui en le poussant légèrement pour le faire reculer, tapant son index contre son torse.

- Tu as raconté à mon père qu'on était fiancés ! Il a essayé de prendre mes mesures pour une robe de mariée ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu n'écoutes jamais rien ! Harry, nous n'allons pas être ensemble comme ça. Est-ce que tu comprends ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fabriques chez mon père ?

Harry, qui jusque-là s'était tut, trop impressionné par une Hermione en colère, reprit du poil de la bête et répliqua en haussant le ton à son tour.

- Je suis désolé, je vais te laisser tranquille !

La brune leva les yeux au ciel et partit vers la cuisine en râlant, Harry sur ses talons.

- A partir de maintenant, je ne vais plus t'embêter. A partir de maintenant, on est amis.

Ses derniers mots fit stopper la jeune femme qui se retourna vers le brun, interloquée par autant d'audace de sa part.

- Oh ! Tu crois qu'on peut être amis comme ça ?

Elle fit un claquement de doigt pour accompagner ses propos et Harry hésita une seconde avant de répondre :

- Oui... On était amis à Poudlard ! Et même si beaucoup de choses ont changé, je pense qu'on aura aucun mal à redevenir amis... comme avant.

Hermione leva un sourcil et le scruta de ses yeux marrons comme pour chercher l'arnaque.

- Je veux aussi m'excuser pour toutes les folies que je t'ai causé, reprit-il.

Elle réfléchit un moment, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Harry n'avait jamais su mentir donc elle l'aurait tout de suite vu dans ses yeux verts s'il avait eu une idée derrière la tête. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'ils étaient amis à Poudlard. C'était même son meilleur ami. Pouvait-elle lui refaire confiance après ce qu'il avait fait ? Sûrement...

- Tu as des projets pour dîner ? demanda timidement le Survivant.

- Harry !

- En tant qu'ami ! rectifia-t-il. Je veux faire pour toi une magnifique spécialité d'Australie. Assieds-toi, je commence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- C'est ça, ta spécialité ? s'exclama Hermione en mettant la table, alors qu'Harry était aux fourneaux. Macaroni minutes au fromage ?

- Oui ! C'est une merveille pour petit budget. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai déjà mangé trois boîtes.

- Bravo pour le régime équilibré ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Harry rigola et, après avoir fermé le gaz, il amena la casserole remplie de macaronis sur la table avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur une chaise. Hermione s'installa en face de lui et commença à le servir sous les yeux attentifs du brun.

- Merci, dit-il après qu'elle ait posé son assiette remplie devant lui. Tu te souviens des années qu'on a passé à Poudlard ?

- Oui, bien sûr, sourit-elle. C'était les plus belles années de ma vie.

- Je regrette un peu ce temps-là.

Elle hocha la tête pour approuver ce qu'il disait mais continua de manger en silence, repensant à ces années formidables où, même si Voldemort était toujours en vie, elle était heureuse et insouciante.

- On a tous grandi et changé, continua-t-il. Même Drago Malefoy a changé ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'un jour, il épouserait une Moldue.

Au nom du beau blond, Hermione avait perdu tout sourire et repensa à la soirée géniale du cinéma en plein air et sa journée d'aujourd'hui passé en sa compagnie. Harry vit le changement de comportement de la jeune femme et commença à s'inquiéter devant la mine déconfite de son amie.

- On dirait qu'il y a des choses qui te tourmentent ?

- Pas du tout, mentit-elle en le rassurant d'un faible sourire qui sonnait faux.

- Enfin, on est amis et les amis écoutent quand leurs amis ont des soucis alors... S'il te plait, raconte-moi, la pressa-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien à raconter, souffla-t-elle. Je croyais pouvoir tout contrôler et puis non. Je pensais que quelqu'un était... et il ne l'ait pas.

Puis, elle tourna la tête vers Harry, cherchant du réconfort dans ses yeux verts.

- Est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé d'aimer une personne mais que ce soit impossible ? Totalement impossible ? On ressent des choses qu'on ne devrait pas ressentir. Ce n'est pas clair ce que je dit ? demanda-t-elle en voyant que Harry la fixait sans répondre.

- C'est parfaitement clair, répondit-il en détachant difficilement ses yeux des siens pour retourner à son assiette. Tu te languis de lui comme je me languis de toi.

Le regard d'Hermione changea et le brun put y lire de la tristesse mélangé à de la compassion et peut-être de la pitié (?).

- Harry, je ne veux pas que tu crois... commença-t-elle.

- Écoute, coupa-t-il, je vais te dire quelque chose. Il faut que tu apprennes à être patiente. Je veux dire... L'amour ne peut pas toujours être parfait. L'amour, ce n'est que... l'amour.

Hermione lui sourit, réconfortée par ses paroles. Finalement, elle ne regrettait pas de lui avoir refait confiance même si l'amour qu'il lui portait n'était pas réciproque et que cela lui faisait mal car elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir puisqu'elle vivait la même chose.


	14. Chapter 14

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**sandra1501 : Eh bien, c'est cool j'ai pu t'aider à remplir ton carnet de phrases cultes, lol. J'avoue que cette phrase pourrait bien ressortir dans une de mes conversations, mdr. Sinon, je trouve ça bien aussi que Harry redevienne ami avec Hermione car j'adore mon petit Ryry d'amour, ptdr. Mais bon, pour le chapitre suivant, tu vas me tuer (et tu seras pas la seule) et je tiens à m'excuser d'avance, ptdr. Bisous.**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Oui, c'est vrai ! Sans espoir, la vie n'est rien. Mais malheureusement, elle va baisser les bras (pas dans ce chapitre mais dans l'autre) et la minuscule estime que tu venais d'avoir pour Harry va également disparaître (mais le torture pas tout de suite, hein ! mdr). Bon, en tout cas, va falloir attendre le chapitre 15 pour tout ça donc profite de ce chapitre parce qu'il est magnifique (je trouve). Gros bisous.**

**lady125 : Merci de continuer à suivre ma fic et voilà le chapitre 14. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire ! Bisous.**

**themissmalefoy : Voilà la suite que tu attendais tant !! Mais pour répondre correctement à ta review, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre pour que Hermione écoute ton conseil, lol. En tout cas, j'adore ton dicton !! Faudrait que je le retienne mais je suis sûr de l'oublier demain (d'ailleurs je m'en rappelle déjà plus XD). Ah là là ! Je sais je suis désespérante avec ma mémoire de poisson, mais bon, tu m'adores quand même, lol. En tout cas, je sens que tu vas adorer ce chapitre (sauf peut-être la fin...). Et j'attends avec impatience ton verdict, lol. Gros bisous !! Je t'adore !!**

**misspilou : Ah là là, ma loulou !! Tu changeras pas avec ton nutella, hein ? ptdr. Je suis sûr que je t'offre un pot de nutella pour ton anniversaire ou Noël et tu sautes de joie, lol. Par contre, tu dis moins c'est long, plus c'est bon... Je répondrais, vrai pour les chapitres, plus ou moins faux pour ce que tu crois que je pensais (tu me suis ? mdr). Et j'avoue que j'y ai pensé mais bon... Je ne ferais pas étalage de mes pensées perverses et te laisse tranquillement lire ce chapitre. Gros bisous ma loulou !!**

**drago-hermione : Voilà, voilà !! Dans ce chapitre, la relation d'Hermione et Drago va évoluer comme tu le désires !! Mais me tape pour la fin, s'il te plait, lol. Bisous.**

**dragohermione : Eh bien, de rien. C'est normal de remercier les gens qui aiment votre fic et vous le dise. Donc, comme la dernière fois, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta fic, ça m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite. Bisous.**

**Kawille : J'avoue que s'imaginer Harry avec un accent australien, c'est bien marrant mais moi j'arrive pas à me l'imaginer, lol (d'ailleurs, je sais même pas à quoi ressemble l'accent australien, ptdr). Sinon, voici un chapitre beaucoup plus long que le précédent. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Gros bisous !!**

**elodu92 : Merci, merci et encore merci pour ta review. Ca me fais super plaisir des reviews comme la sienne parce que, comme ça, on sait que la fic vaut la peine d'être écrite et c'est ce qui me motive pour continuer. Donc voilà le chapitre 14 qui est plus long que le précédent. Bonne lecture !! Bisous.**

**Smiley5501 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, ça fait toujours autant plaisir. Voilà la suite tant attendu, lol. Bisous.**

**Je tiens à vous remercier tous du fond du coeur pour vos reviews ! Je viens d'ailleurs d'atteindre les 100 reviews et j'en suis vraiment fière. C'est grâce à vous donc merci !!**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Confessions intimes et sentiments dévoilés**

Dans les rues de Londres, des centaines de fleurs d'espèces différentes étaient exposées sur des étagères de bois. Hermione et Drago se baladaient tranquillement à travers les allées étroites du marché à fleurs et recherchaient les fleurs parfaites pour le mariage de Francine et Drago, qui approchait à grand pas.

- Commençons par les camélias ! déclara la jeune femme. C'est ce qui était convenu avec Francine. Et s'il y a autre chose qui te saute aux yeux, tu n'as qu'à me le dire.

Le blond hocha la tête en signe d'accord et commença à examiner attentivement les magnifiques fleurs.

- D'accord, réfléchit-il. Des roses, des couronnes... Nous n'avons plus besoin de statues. Ah ! fit-il en s'approchant d'un pot rempli de fleurs blanches. Pourquoi pas cette splendeur ?

- Intéressant, sourit Hermione. Ca s'appelle un cœur blessé. C'est la fleur qu'on réserve aux enterrements au Tibet.

- Oh, je vois, rigola-t-il. Je savais que je serais doué pour ça. On n'a qu'à prendre quelques cactus et on sera paré.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur et l'ex-Gryffondor, après avoir hésité un moment, osa lui poser une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelque temps déjà.

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

- Francine et moi ?

Elle acquiesça.

- A l'université moldu.

- Elle avait des cours avec toi ?

- Non. En fait, elle était bookmaker.

- Francine était bookmaker ! s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ouais, sourit-il. A elle toute seule, elle avait fondé une organisation de paris clandestins à Berkeley. Elle prenait des paris sur tous les événements sportifs qu'on peut imaginer. Elle avait créé des loteries et elle avait même animé une soirée Las Vegas du club féminin.

Hermione était très surprise d'apprendre que la gentille Francine propre sur elle et un peu snobinarde ait été bookmaker. Elle savait que la jeune femme n'avait pas toujours été riche mais il était quand même difficile de l'imaginer autrement que comme Francine, petite fille riche et unique héritière de la fortune des Donolly.

- Des orchidées, c'est bon ? demanda Drago, ce qui fit sortir la brune de ses pensées.

- Oui, les orchidées, c'est bon, approuva-t-elle.

- Bon, fit-il rassuré.

Puis, comme s'il n'y avait eu aucune coupure, il reprit le cours de la conversation à propos de sa future femme.

- Ouais, elle était super cool. J'étais le rat de bibliothèque, elle était la chahuteuse, et c'est moi qu'elle a choisi. Pourquoi pas un chou ? demanda-t-il, alors qu'il changeait à nouveau de sujet de conversation en désignant une autre plante.

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle était distraite par l'arrivée de deux individus qui s'approchaient rapidement et qu'elle reconnu facilement. L'un grand avec des cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et l'autre blonde, le visage rayonnant de bonheur. L'ex-Gryffondor, ne voulant pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout les voir, se cacha donc vite fait derrière le dos de Drago qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude soudain étrange de la jeune femme.

- Oh, mon Dieu !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh, s'il te plait ! Caches-moi !

- Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ne prononces pas mon nom !

Puis, elle fit demi-tour et tourna sur elle-même, cherchant désespérément un endroit où se cacher. Mais, dans sa hâte, elle renversa maladroitement un vase avec son sac. Le bruit fit tourner de nombreuses têtes vers elle et beaucoup de gens se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien arriver à cette jeune femme. Elle chercha vite un échappatoire et la seule solution qu'elle trouva, était de ramper sous une table. Drago la regardait en souriant, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle continua de ramper aveuglément, sans lever la tête, et elle ne vit pas le couple, qu'elle voulait justement éviter, arriver devant elle.

- Hermione ?

Celle-ci releva la tête, se maudissant intérieurement d'être dans une situation aussi ridicule, c'est-à-dire, à quatre pattes.

- Salut ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu avant.

Elle se releva difficilement et prit, en même temps, une fleur qui était posée dans un pot devant elle, comme pour expliquer son étrange position, en faisant croire que c'est ce qu'elle cherchait.

- Salut, fit Ronald Weasley, un peu désemparé de la voir ici.

- Ca va ? demanda Drago inquiet, en arrivant vers Hermione.

- Oui, je l'ai trouvé, dit-elle en lui montrant la fleur qu'elle avait prise.

Il se tourna vers le jeune couple que l'ex-Gryffondor n'avait pas quitté des yeux, se demandant qui était ces personnes.

- Bonjour, je suis Drago Malefoy, se présenta-t-il par politesse.

Ron resta interloqué. Que faisait Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi, avec Hermione ? Il voulut prendre un sourire de circonstance mais son visage refusa de lui obéir et il regarda le blond, tant détesté, sans dire un mot. Drago, qui avait tendu une main pour qu'il la serre, se trouva un peu bête à la tendre dans le vide. Hermione décida, au bout d'un moment de silence, de faire les présentations car, apparemment, si Ron avait reconnu son ennemi de toujours, Drago, lui, n'avait pas l'air de savoir qui était la personne devant lui.

- Drago, tu te souviens sûrement de Ron Weasley ? demanda Hermione.

Le choc fut violent pour le blondinet, se flagellant mentalement de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt. Il mis rapidement la main qu'il avait tendu dans sa poche et reprit son air légendaire du Malefoy adolescent : froid et impassible.

- Comment l'oublier, grinça-t-il.

- Voici ma femme, parla enfin Ron, Lavande.

Celle-ci, contrairement à son mari, fit un sourire amical et salua le beau blond.

- Enchantée, dit-elle timidement, gênée non pas par la rencontre de l'ex-Serpentard mais plutôt par celle d'Hermione.

Cette dernière fixait toujours les mariés d'un oeil noir et, en particulier, le ventre de Lavande qui montrait bien que celle-ci était enceinte d'au moins huit mois. Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, Drago prit la parole.

- Alors... Comment va la vie ? demanda Drago à Ron, essayant d'être poli.

- Ca va... répondit celui-ci qui n'avait nullement l'intention d'engager la conversation avec son ennemi.

Un silence gêné s'installa et le blond prit une nouvelle fois la parole.

- Euh... hésita-t-il. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais... Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- En fait, c'est une très longue histoire... commença Ron.

- Eh bien, ça nous ramène très loin en arrière... dit en même temps Lavande.

- Oh, laissez-moi raconter ! s'exclama tout d'un coup Hermione, faisant sursauter tout le monde. C'est vraiment drôle comme histoire. Tu vois, Ron était mon fiancé.

Drago fit la grimace en entendant cela mais il la laissa continuer.

- Et Lavande était sa petite amie au collège. Et au dîner, la veille de notre mariage, je les ai trouvé en train de s'embrasser... dans _ma_ chambre. Je crois que ça résume l'essentiel. Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers le couple extrêmement gêné par cette situation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- A droite ! Oui... C'est bien.

Dans les rues vides de Kensington, à cette heure avancée de la soirée, Drago essayait tant bien que mal de diriger une Hermione totalement bourrée, une bière vide à la main. A un moment donné, elle s'éloigna de la vigilance du médecin et tomba sur les fesses, un peu plus loin, en plein milieu de la rue déserte. Drago courut la relever.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-il, plus amusé qu'inquiet.

- Jézabel a été la seule reine de la Bible qui a été mangé par des chiens, dit la jeune femme en se relevant difficilement.

Drago éclata de rire pour cette remarque stupide, dont l'alcool était responsable.

- Ah, oui ? fit-il faussement intéressé. Est-ce qu'elle est tombée ? plaisanta-t-il.

Il ramassa une de ces bières qui avait roulé un peu plus loin mais Hermione la lui arracha des mains.

- Ca, c'est à moi, dit-elle.

- Oui, je sais, répondit-il. On y va, maintenant. On va y aller tout doucement.

Il la prit par la taille et l'aida à marcher en direction de son immeuble.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Arrivé devant l'immeuble de l'ex-rouge et or, Drago, à genoux devant la serrure de la porte, essayait vainement de l'ouvrir, avec le trousseau de clé qu'il avait piqué à Hermione, tandis que la jeune femme, complètement pétée, s'amusait à lire les noms de ses voisins sur l'interphone.

- Euh... Monsieur et Madame Wilfred Pepper.

- Non, c'est pas celle-là ! s'énerva-t-il changeant pour la énième fois de clé.

- Nancy Pong, lisait toujours la brune.

Puis, poussée par les effets de l'alcool qui, comme nous le savons tous, font faire tout et n'importe quoi, elle tapa le code de l'appartement de cette Nancy Pong.

- Qui est-ce ? fit celle-ci, sa voix résonnant à travers l'interphone.

- Nancy Pong ? Au 2C ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, approuva-t-elle.

- Oui, Nancy, coupa Drago. Vous pourriez ouvrir, s'il vous plait ?

- C'est Hermione Granger du 7H, reprit la jeune femme soûle.

- Qui ça ? demanda la voix de Nancy.

- Vous me connaissez pas, expliqua Hermione alors que sa voisine raccrochait l'interphone sans ouvrir la porte. On s'est jamais rencontrée parce que je suis une droguée du boulot et j'ai pas le temps de parler au gens. Mais, si un jour, vous avez besoin de m'emprunter du sucre, je pourrais pas vous dépanner... parce que j'ai pas le temps de faire les courses.

Tout en disant cela, elle s'était laissé glisser le long du mur, pleurant à chaudes larmes son désespoir. Drago se précipita vers elle pour la consoler. Ca lui brisait le cœur de la voir dans cette état, elle, qui d'habitude, est toujours si forte, si sûre d'elle-même. Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras et la garder près de lui jusqu'à ce que ses larmes cessent de couler mais, avec tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il ne voulait pas se montrer trop entreprenant, il se contenta donc de s'agenouiller en face d'elle, une main posée sur son genoux comme un petit geste réconfortant.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, supplia-t-elle.

- On y est, rassura le blond. On est chez toi. On est juste... sous le porche. Ca va aller ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Il est marié, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Et il va avoir un bébé... Et il est beau...

- Non, non, non ! lui assura-t-il. Il est pas beau. Vraiment pas.

- Si.

- Non, non, non ! Il est pas beau. Même Potter est plus beau que lui !

Il se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir dit une chose pareil. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de vanter la beauté de Potter ! (Nda : Ah ! Drago, tu as avoué que tu trouvais Harry mignon !! Il ne manque plus que tu lui avoues ton amour pour lui et c'est gagné !! lol. Pardon. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler de mon couple préféré même dans ma propre fic Drago/Hermione !! mdr.). S'il continuait comme ça, bientôt, il allait lui demander de l'aide pour qu'il rejoigne Hermione et qu'ils vivent pleinement leur amour (Nda : Tout ceux qui ont vu le film comprendront, mdr). Il secoua la tête comme pour enlever ses idées horribles de son cerveau.

- Et puis, on sait tous que le plus beau mec, ici, c'est moi ! se rattrapa-t-il.

Hermione sourit légèrement mais, son sourire partit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu et, pensant que les effets de l'alcool disparaissait peu à peu, elle reprit la bouteille de bière posée à côté d'elle. Un homme, habitant l'immeuble, ouvrit la porte et Drago fut soulagé de pouvoir enfin raccompagner le jeune femme chez elle. Il demanda à la personne de lui tenir la porte et releva avec difficulté l'ex-Gryffondor. Voyant qu'elle ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, il la porta et elle se laissa faire, trop fatiguée, désespérée et soûle pour protester.

- Monsieur, vous-qui-habitez-l'immeuble, merci, dit Drago, qui commençait à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas dormir dehors.

- Vous êtes Nancy Pong ? demanda Hermione alors que l'homme refermait la porte derrière elle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois arrivé dans l'appartement d'Hermione, Drago l'avait aidé à se mettre à l'aise, en lui enlevant son manteau, sa veste et ses chaussures (Nda : Eh, oui ! C'est tout ! Bande de petits pervers ! lol), puis, elle s'était allongée sur son canapé, continuant de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Une demi-heure plus tard, une fois à sec, elle regardait dans le vide, fixant la flamme de la bougie qui vacillait, tandis que Drago essayait tant bien que mal de faire griller un marshmallow.

- Tu le veux bien cuit ou juste à point ? demanda-t-il.

Les yeux rouges et dans un énième reniflement, la brune demanda d'une petite voix cassée par son chagrin.

- Tu l'as vraiment pas trouvé beau ?

- Non, non, assura le beau blond. Il fait vieux. Il a l'air malheureux. Il est gros, il a du prendre des kilos depuis le temps.

Bien sûr, ce qu'il disait n'était que mensonges. Il avait bien vu que le rouquin n'avait nullement grossi, au contraire. Il était encore plus grand qu'avant et s'il avait pris un peu de poids, c'était seulement du muscle. Mais, en menteur professionnel qu'il était, il essayait de réconforter la jeune femme du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Après quelques secondes de silence où l'on entendait seulement le grésillement de la flamme qui venait lécher la friandise, Hermione décida de tout lui expliquer, lui ouvrant, par la même occasion, son cœur.

- Ils disaient qu'ils étaient seulement copains. En moi-même, je savais bien. J'étais une remplaçante. J'étais la Lavande du pauvre.

Drago l'écoutait attentivement, sautant de joie intérieurement car elle lui faisait assez confiance pour lui raconter ses problèmes.

- C'est elle qui a organisé l'enterrement de ma vie de jeune fille, continua-t-elle. Elle a même pris le temps de faire des glaçons avec des feuilles de menthe et des framboises. Ca aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille. Elle en faisait des tonnes. Quelle imbécile ! souffla-t-elle, ses yeux. s'embuant à nouveau de larmes C'est une excellente chose que je ne l'ai pas épousé. Mais la plupart du temps, je pense... que je n'étais pas assez bien...

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le coussin qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, cachant les larmes qui coulaient à nouveau sur ses joues.

- Non, non, rassura l'ex-Serpentard, choqué qu'elle puisse penser une telle chose. Tu te trompes. Encore une chose, continua-t-il. Cette Lavande, elle n'est rien d'autre que la mariée du pauvre.

Hermione fit un faible sourire, heureuse d'avoir partagé sa peine avec lui. Il s'avait exactement trouvé les mots pour la réconforter, même si sa haine pour Ron y était aussi pour quelque chose. Drago la regarda, attendrit par le côté faible de la jeune femme. Il aimait lui être utile et qu'elle est besoin de lui. Il tendit la main vers son visage et en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, il en profita pour lui caresser tendrement sa joue mouillée. Ils se regardèrent un instant, troublés par leurs sentiments réciproques qui refaisaient surface et qu'ils essayaient vainement d'enfouir au fond de leur cœur. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser mais, avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, il se reprit, baissant la tête pour échapper aux yeux noisettes si envoûtants. Après un long soupir, il finit par dire :

- Il est tard. Il faut que je parte.

- Je te raccompagne, dit Hermione en commençant à se relever doucement.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, lui dit-il. Je connais le chemin.

- Ca va, maintenant, assura-t-elle.

Mais elle trébucha, encore un peu étourdi par la quantité d'alcool qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter. Il la rattrapa à temps, encerclant sa taille avec ses bras. Trouvant le blond un peu trop proche d'elle à son goût, elle se dégagea de son étreinte plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Merci pour ce soir, lui dit-elle en le raccompagnant à la porte. Je sais que j'ai été lamentable.

- Pas tant que ça, plaisanta-t-il. Un petit peu lamentable.

Elle rigola, lui tapant légèrement l'épaule en lui disant de se taire.

- Deux aspirines et beaucoup d'eau, conseilla-t-il, se mettant dans son rôle de médecin. Une nuit de sommeil et une bierre au réveil. C'est le traitement.

- D'accord, sourit-elle, ayant encore du mal à s'imaginer l'ex-Serpentard, médecin pour enfants.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

- Bonne nuit.

Il s'en alla et elle referma la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à aller se coucher, fatiguée par cette longue journée éprouvante, lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Elle regarda par le judas et, reconnaissant le médecin, elle ouvrit sa porte.

- Oui ?

- Tu penses parfois à cette soirée dans le parc ? demanda-t-il, très intéressé.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Oui. C'est à peine si on se connaît, continua-t-il, décidé lui aussi à ouvrir son cœur. Je veux dire que, même si on était dans le même collège, on ne connaît pratiquement rien l'un de l'autre. J'ignore le prénom de ton père, si quand tu étais petite, tu as porté un appareil dentaire ou des lunettes... et j'ignore totalement comment tu es devenu organisatrice de mariage.

Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis le premier jour où ils s'étaient revus. Le moment où, enfin, le jeune homme se déclarerait et où ils pourraient enfin s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs. Mais, aujourd'hui, tout était différent et elle laissait l'homme de sa vie se déclarer, l'écoutant sans rien faire.

- Mais je connais les courbes de ton visage. Et je connais chaque éclats d'or dans tes yeux (Nda : Qu'est-ce que c'est Poufsouffle !! Mon dieu, Drago, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? lol. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est mimi et que si Drago me disait ça je lui sauterais directement dessus mais quand même ! mdr). Et je sais que, cette soirée-là, dans le parc, a été le meilleur moment de ma vie.

Hermione restait silencieuse, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Cela fut une torture pour Drago qui ne supportait pas son silence trop pesant pour lui.

- S'il te plait, supplia-t-il, dit quelque chose (Nda : Voilà qu'il supplie, maintenant ! On aura tout vu ! ptdr).

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, réfléchissant à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle pouvait lui dire. Elle l'aimait, c'était évident, mais il devait se marier avec une femme qu'elle appréciait et qu'elle respectait, donc elle ne voulait pas que Francine subisse ce qu'elle avait vécut avec Ron et Lavande, et, au lieu d'écouter son cœur, elle écouta sa conscience.

- Je suis un aimant pour des hommes pas libres, se plaint-elle. Et j'en ai assez. C'est simple. Je connais Francine. Je la respecte. Et elle vous aime. Alors, à part les mesures pour votre smoking, je n'ai rien à connaître de vous.

Un déchirement se produisit dans la poitrine du blond. Il avait extrêmement mal et il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il ressentirait une telle douleur. Il savait qu'elle avait eu raison de le remettre à sa place puisqu'il l'avait également fait, il n'y a pas si longtemps, mais le fait d'être rejeté aussi brutalement l'avait profondément blessé, en particulier lorsqu'elle avait utiliser le vouvoiement qui mettait une énorme distance entre eux.

- S'il vous plait, allez-vous-en.

Encore le vouvoiement qui lui brisa un peu plus le cœur, déjà en miette. Il serrait tellement les dents pour ne pas pleurer (Nda : Eh, oui ! Drago peut pleurer ! C'est pas un surhomme non plus ! lol) que sa mâchoire commençait à lui faire mal mais cette douleur n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il éprouvait au niveau du cœur. Il reprit avec beaucoup de difficulté un visage impassible comme son père lui avait appris à le faire et répondit, avec un sourire faux :

- Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Hermione ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, voulant le blesser suffisamment pour qu'il soit dégoûté d'elle. Elle lui claqua donc la porte au nez et alla s'effondrer sur son lit, pleurant les dernières larmes qui lui restait. Elle avait réussit à lui faire du mal, elle l'avait vu. Même si son visage ne reflétait aucune douleur, ses yeux l'avait trahi. Et même si elle regrettait de l'avoir fait souffrir, c'était pour leur bien à tous les deux qu'elle avait fait ça. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'elle essayait de se convaincre.


	15. Chapter 15

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**goodbooks'sky : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et non tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'adorais ma fic, mdr. Mais ça me fait très plaisir que tu me le dises. J'espère que tu continueras à la lire jusqu'à la fin (fin qui arrive bientôt d'ailleurs). Bisous.**

**Malinka : Oui, moi aussi j'adore ce film (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'écris cette fic, lol). Sinon, voilà la suite qui j'espère te plaira toujours autant. Bisous.**

**Sandra1501 : S'il te plait, ne fait pas une crise cardiaque, sinon tu pourras pas lire la suite :( Mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu ne lises pas ce chapitre parce que je sens qu'il va falloir que je te récupère à l'hôpital... Bonne lecture quand même, lol.**

**Kawille : Oui, c'est triste... Mais ça va s'arranger, ne t'en fait pas. Et puis, non, Harry n'ira pas avec Ginny, je m'y oppose !! Déjà que dans HP7... je préfère rien dire, on en parlera sur msn... Mais non, non et non !! Et puis, Ron et Lavande c'est mieux que Ron et Hermione !!! Ah, non !! Je préfère Ron et Hermione !! lol. De toute façon, ils vont sortir ensemble, j'en suis sûre (cf. HP7). Niark niark niark. Je sais que tu n'en ais pas contente mais bon, c'était prévu depuis longtemps déjà, lol. Gros bisous.**

**themissmalefoy : Ah là là !! Ma Missma !! J'adore ta rewiew vraiment (comme toutes les reviews que tu m'écris d'ailleurs, lol). C'est vrai que Ron a été un véritable salaud, mais bon, c'est la vie... Et puis, comme ça il ne sort plus avec Hermione, tu dois en être contente. Sinon, Drago ne pleure pas, il a ENVIE de pleurer mais il ne le fait pas donc on peut dire qu'il reste une part de Serpentard en lui, lol. Quant à ce qui se passe entre eux dans le chapitre précédent, eh bien, ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est un mauvais moment à passer, mdr. Gros gros bisous !! Je t'adore !!**

**drago-hermione : Hermione n'est pas ouf, elle a juste une bonne conscience, lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout s'arrangera pour eux, mais la fin pour le savoir... Voilà la suite tant attendu, mdr. Bisous.**

**smiley5501 : Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review. Elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Tu dois bien être la seule à aimer Francine en tout cas, lol. Moi aussi, je l'aime bien. Elle est très gentille et c'est vrai qu'elle ne mérite pas d'être trompée (surtout par Hermione avec qui elle s'entend bien). Pour ce qui est de la fin, ça serait gâcher le plaisir que de te la dévoiler, lol. Mais elle arrive bientôt, ne t'en fais pas. Bonne lecture !**

**elodu92 : Merci beaucoup. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews. Que de compliments !! J'en suis flattée, lol. Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience et désolé pour le retard. Gros bisous.**

**Amy : Voilà la suite !! Et merci de lire ma fic, vous êtes plus nombreux à me reviewer et ça me fait très plaisir. Bisous.**

**une fille : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et c'est pas grave si tu ne m'en a écris qu'une. Beaucoup d'autres lisent sans écrire de reviews mais ce n'est pas grave du moment qu'ils aiment ma fic (même si c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme la tienne). En tout cas, oui, c'est bientôt la fin mais il reste encore deux ou trois chapitres donc ce n'est pas finit tout de suite. Sinon, j'ai une autre fic Drago/Hermione qui s'intitule L'Amour plus fort que tout et qui est publiée sur Ca me ferait plaisir que tu la lises, bien sûr, mais tu n'es pas obligé, lol. C'est d'ailleurs la première fic que j'ai écrite mais elle n'est pas finie. Bisous.**

**Flemmardise : Je tiens à te remercier pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait rire (et plaisir, bien sûr). J'avoue que lorsque j'ai vu que j'avais cinq mails alors que ça faisait à peine 5 minutes que j'avais regardé ma boîte mail, je me suis dit : "Wahou ! Je suis célèbre", ptdr. Et puis j'ai vu tout les "Author Alert" et autre mail, puis ta review (qui m'a fait énormément plaisir, je te le rappelle, lol) et j'ai su que t'avais aimé ma fic, mdr. C'est vraiment gentil à toi de m'avoir fait tous ces compliments. J'avoue que c'est assez dur de retranscrire un film et le fait que tu me dises que je le fait très bien (surtout la retranscription de l'humour qui est le plus important je trouve) m'incite à continuer. En tout cas, je suis flattée que tu ais écrit ta plus longue review sur une de mes fics et j'espère que tu liras les autres que j'ai écrit. Gros bisous.**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Eh bien, dis donc !! Je vois que tu t'es défoulée sur cette review, mdr. J'avoue que Ron est un salaud dans cette fic (moi qui d'habitude l'aime bien...) mais bon, comme ça Drago peut consoler Hermione, on va pas s'en plaindre, toi la première, mdr. Par contre, je sens que tu vas me tuer pour ce chapitre, mais bon, je te laisse lire tranquille. Bisous.**

**lady125 : Merci beaucou et voilà la suite. Gros bisous.**

**Aaron : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite que tu voulais tant, lol. Bisous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Une demande en mariage**

Le lendemain matin, comme à son habitude, Hermione prit la direction de Notting Hill pour aller travailler. La tête ailleurs, elle repensait encore à ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente et même si son cœur était brisé, c'était une professionnelle et il fallait qu'elle continue à organiser ce mariage. Dans quelques semaines, tout serait enfin fini et elle pourrait reprendre sa petite vie tranquille qu'il lui convenait parfaitement avant qu'un certain blond n'entre dans sa vie.

Elle entra dans la bâtisse et se dirigea vers la réception pour prendre ses messages, lorsqu'un de ces collègue surgit de nul part et commença à débiter un flot incessant de paroles.

- Comment appellerais-tu une invitation pour laquelle les deux couples de parents payent pour le mariage ? demanda-t-il. Le futur marié est dans l'armée et sur le point de recevoir son diplôme de médecine. Et la future mariée est une jeune veuve, dont le père a subi récemment une opération pour changer de sexe, et il s'appelle à présent Michou DeSanto. Hermione ?

La brune, qui n'avait pas écouté un traite mot de ce que disait son ami, leva la tête de ses messages.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Un peu tendue ? demanda l'homme inquiet de voir la jeune femme si déboussolée.

- Non, répondit-elle. Seulement... terriblement... terriblement... sur le coup.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire avant d'entrer dans son bureau. A peine eut-elle ouvert la porte qu'elle stoppa net tout mouvement, choquée de voir qu'une personne l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur.

- Francine ?

Le cœur d'Hermione battait à cent à l'heure et son cerveau ne cessait de répéter cette phrase : "Elle sait". Elle reprit un peu ses esprits et referma la porte derrière elle tout en demandant :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis rentrée plus tôt.

La blonde avait un air grave et Hermione commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, n'ayant jamais vue cet air sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi ? demanda la brune un peu abruptement. Je veux dire... Tout va bien ?

- Il y a une chose que j'ai découverte.

Elle savait. Hermione en était persuadée maintenant. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle se demandait si à ce rythme là, elle n'allait pas faire une crise cardiaque.

- Ce que j'ai pu être aveugle, continua Francine sans faire attention à l'expression inquiète qu'affichait la jeune femme debout devant elle. Je ne voulais pas voir. J'essayais d'ignorer les signes. Je crois que vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Ca y est. Son cœur s'était arrêté. Sa respiration était coupée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était de dire la vérité. Toute la vérité.

- Laissez-moi vous expliquer, commença-t-elle. Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez...

- Si, c'est ça, coupa Francine.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Hermione préféra se taire et attendre que la blonde déverse sa colère.

- Je ne peux pas aller jusqu'au mariage, dit-elle enfin.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de se reprendre et de jouer son rôle de marieuse.

- Allons, Francine, dit-elle d'un ton doux en s'asseyant dans un des fauteuil en face de son bureau.

- J'étais à une conférence, expliqua la blonde, en train de parler Boccolino, Mozzarella, et j'ai compris soudain, que ça n'allait pas marcher.

Hermione l'écoutait attentivement, le cœur plus léger qu'il y a quelques minutes.

- Je ne supporte pas sa manie de mordiller les capuchons de stylo, continua-t-elle. Ni les chansons qu'il chante sous la douche. Ca m'exaspère de la voir remonter sa jambe gauche de pantalon à chaque fois qu'il a trop mangé.

En disant cela, elle avait fait une grimace de dégoût, suivit d'un soupir d'exaspération. Ensuite, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil du bureau, les yeux dans le vague et ajouta :

- Dray va être le seul homme avec qui je vais coucher... jusqu'à la fin. Je suis avec lui depuis si longtemps que je ne sais même plus pourquoi nous sommes ensemble.

Pendant que Francine parlait, Hermione était en proie à un conflit intérieur. Son côté Serpentard lui dictait de laisser les choses se faire sans rien dire et d'annuler le mariage comme le désirait la mariée, laissant tomber par la même occasion sa promotion. Mais, au final, le résultat était bien meilleur, puisqu'elle avait un Drago pour elle toute seule. Mais son côté Gryffondor lui susurrait que Francine était comme toutes les jeunes mariées, elle avait peur, et il fallait qu'elle la raisonne pour pouvoir célébrer ce mariage et avoir cette promotion qu'elle désirait tant depuis des années. Le Choixpeau Magique ne l'ayant pas envoyé à Gryffondor pour rien, elle préféra écouter sa bonne conscience et, dans un dernier soupir, elle commença son petit discours habituel, réservé aux mariées en panique.

- Regardez-moi. Vous êtes exquise... Vous êtes éternelle... Vous êtes aimée d'un homme qui s'appelle Drago. Un homme qui, pendant que vous assistiez à vos conférences sur la mozzarella, m'a dit : "Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle m'ait choisi ! Je n'en reviens pas d'être sur le point d'épouser la femme la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais rencontré !"... Alors, tout ça me dit que votre mariage ne va pas seulement marché... il va durer toute votre vie.

Des larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues de la blonde, émue par cette merveilleuse tirade.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, rassura la brune.

Francine enlaça sa marieuse en la remerciant du fond du cœur. Hermione avait réussi à sauver le mariage de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

L'appartement de Paul Granger était décoré de ballons de multiples couleurs et une banderole, où était écrit "Joyeux Anniversaire, Burt", était accrochée au dessus de l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée du salon. Hermione, Dottie et Harry étaient réunis autour du noir et chantaient "Joyeux Anniversaire" pendant que Paul apportait le gâteau où de nombreuses bougies trônaient. Après avoir fait un vœu, Burt souffla les petites flammes sous les vivats des ses amis.

- Joyeux Anniversaire, souhaita Hermione en embrassant le vieil homme.

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas craché sur le gâteau ! plaisanta Dottie. Allez, si tu allais ouvrir tes cadeaux ?

- S'il vous plait ! cria Harry, essayant de couvrir le chahut de sa voix grave. Écoutez-moi, je voudrais porter un toast. Je voudrais remercier Paul de m'avoir fait entrer dans sa vie et de m'avoir présenté à vous, qui êtes des gens merveilleux.

Il leva son verre et but à sa santé sous les applaudissement des convives qui en firent autant. Puis, Harry, se rappelant soudain d'une chose, dit :

- A second, please.

Il disparu dans la chambre à côté, sous les regards surpris des personnes présentes, puis il revint, faisant rouler un immense château miniature qu'Hermione reconnut comme étant Poudlard. C'était la réplique exacte du château avec ses couloirs couverts de tableaux dont les portraits bougeaient, ses salles de classe où les professeurs enseignaient leur matière. Il y avait même la Grande Salle où ils prenaient leur repas, avec les cinq tables en bois. De petites figurines étaient également disposées un peu partout et représentaient de nombreuses personnes qu'elle avait autrefois connu. Dumbledore était assis dans le fauteuil de son bureau et regardait Fumsek sur son perchoir. Le professeur Rogue était dans sa salle de classe et faisait cours à des Serpentard dont elle reconnu Malefoy entouré de Crabbe et Goyle. Puis, son regard s'attarda sur son ancienne salle commune où des figurines de Harry, Ron et elle-même étaient assis sur les fauteuils rouges près de la cheminée où ils avaient l'habitude de s'installer. Elle ne savait plus où regarder tellement la maquette était grande et complète. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes en se rappelant tous les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient vécu dans cette école. Puis, perché en haut de la tour d'astronomie était posé un petit écrin noir ouvert, qui laissait découvrir une magnifique bague où brillait un diamant.

- Mione, commença Harry en s'agenouillant devant elle. Je sais que je n'ai jamais fait ce qu'il fallait, je n'ai jamais dit ce qu'il fallait et que je me conduis comme un idiot. Je sais que j'ai dit qu'on serait seulement des amis mais ce ne peut pas être vrai dans mon cœur. Alors, je vais te poser une seule question. Et si la réponse est non, je te laisserais tranquille une fois pour toute. Sois ma femme, Hermione Granger et je prendrais soin de toi et je te serais fidèle. Si ta réponse est oui, sois sûr que personne ne t'aimera jamais autant que je t'aime. Si ta réponse est oui, tu feras de moi, l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

Si Paul, Dottie et Burt étaient surpris par cette demande en mariage soudaine, il n'en était pas moins pour Hermione. Elle était sur le cul, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde et sa tête bouillonnait comme un chaudron en ébullition. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle aimait Drago, c'était certain, mais celui-ci devait se marier dans quelques jours avec une femme merveilleuse. Elle avait eu sa chance mais elle avait préféré la gâcher en écoutant sa bonne conscience et en poussant Francine à sauver son mariage. C'était entièrement sa faute si elle devait être malheureuse. Mais pourquoi devenir vieille fille lorsqu'un jeune homme aussi gentil que Harry vous demande de l'épouser ? Même si elle ne l'aimait pas, elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Et puis, peut-être que son père avait raison. Peut-être que les sentiments que l'on porte pour une personne se transforme au fil du temps, à force de vivre avec elle. Après tout, ses parents ne s'aimaient pas lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés et ils ont bien réussi à être fou l'un de l'autre.

Le silence plombait l'ambiance de fête qu'il y avait eu quelques temps plus tôt et tout le monde angoissait, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Hermione regarda Harry, à genoux devant elle, qui la fixaient de ses grands yeux vert émeraudes, impatient de savoir si oui ou non il allait se marier. Elle baissa ensuite la tête vers le scrabble posé sur la table basse où elle était assise et commença à disposer les petits jetons beiges sur le plateau de jeu, choisissant minutieusement les lettres dont elle avait besoin. Puis, le mot étant écrit à l'envers, elle retourna le scrabble et après l'avoir lu, Harry se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione, l'embrassant passionnément. Deux lettres formaient le mot "OK".


	16. Chapter 16

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**themissmalefoy : Ah, ma missma !! Tu deviens une adepte de Harry ? lol. En tout cas, tu as raison. Pourquoi faudrait-il que Hermione attende Drago alors qu'il va se marier ? Surtout que Harry est vraiment canon, lol. J'avoue que j'ai pris Harry comme prétendant parce que je n'avais que lui et je trouvais ça plus sympa de prendre Harry que Ron (surtout que j'avais un rôle beaucoup mieux pour Ron qui est l'ex-fiancé qui a trompé Hermione, lol). Sinon, je t'affirme que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier. Je sais c'est triste alors savoure-le, mdr. Gros gros bisous. Je t'adore !!!**

**Flemmardise : Un échange de mariée ? Pourquoi pas... lol. Mais ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que ça va se passer. Réponse dans ce chapitre (au moins pour un mariage). Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai remplacé la maison de poupée du film par la maquette de Poudlard. C'est un peu ressemblant mais je préfère largement Poudlard en miniature, lol. Bisous.**

**Kawille : Bah oui ! J'aime pas les fictions tristes ! Mais celle-là, elle est pas triste ! Elle se finit bien ! lol. Sinon, Harry qui embrasse Hermione, non, ce n'est pas pire que Harry/Ginny ! Harry/Ginny c'est une fiction d'horreur, beurk ! lol. En tout cas, oui, c'est bientôt la fin. Bisous et bonne lecture pour cet avant-dernier chapitre.**

**Malinka : Oui ! Moi aussi, j'adore la maquette de Poudlard ! J'aimerais bien en avoir une, ça serait trop génial ! lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et voici la suite !**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Mais non, mais non !! Harry ne va pas mourir dans le septième tome (arrête de dire des bêtises ! lol). Je veux pas qu'il meurt !!! C'est cool que tu parles anglais ! Comment t'as appris ? En tout cas, moi c'est tout le contraire de toi, je ne parle pas anglais mais je lis HP7 en anglais et bizarrement, j'arrive à tout comprendre, lol (bon, c'est pas en anglais difficile en même temps mais y a des passages où je suis un peu perdue, mdr). Sinon, je me suis rattrapée sur ce chapitre et je me rattraperais sur le suivant, je te le promet (en même temps le suivant c'est le dernier donc c'est normal, ptdr). Mais c'est bête que t'es demandé à ta meilleure amie de te dire la fin... Ca aurait été une surprise comme ça... En même temps, je m'en plains pas trop car tu m'auras laissé en vie (merci beaucoup pour ça, mdr). Gros bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Lavande B.P. : Euh... Non, non, elle a bien écrit OK, mdr. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre va te remonter le moral, lol. Bisous.**

**smiley5501 : Eh bien, je vois que tu as hâte de lire la suite, lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'apprendre que t'adorais ma fic, lol (et tant mieux que tu n'es pas vu le film comme ça tu auras la surprise jusqu'à la fin, lol). PS : Je n'ai pas encore fini HP7, j'en suis qu'au chapitre 24 mais déjà que de surprises ! lol). Bisous.**

**camélia : Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la fin de ma fic et celle-ci est un happy end. Donc voilà la suite qui te feras sans doute plaisir, lol.**

**elodu92 : C'est pas grave pour ton retard et puis, même si ça me fait toujours très plaisir, tu n'es pas obligé de reviewer chaque chapitre (oublie ce que je viens de dire je suis fatiguée, review, review, review !! ptdr). Et puis, moi aussi je retarde un peu la publication des chapitres. Je vais essayer de faire vite pour le chapitre suivant, surtout que ça sera le dernier... Et oui, déjà la fin. Mais faut bien que ça se termine un jour ! lol. Gros gros bisous fidèle lectrice ;)**

**phoenix : C'est ton petit doigt qui te l'a dit ? Eh bien, il a raison, lol. En tout cas, merci pour ta review et voici la suite qui, je l'espère, te plaira autant que les autres. Bisous.**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le mariage Donolly-Malefoy**

Durant les deux semaines suivantes, Hermione fut très occupée. Entre la fin des préparatifs du mariage des Donolly et ceux de son propre mariage, elle n'eut pas une minute de temps libre et ne vit pas le temps passer jusqu'à ce que le jour J arrive enfin.

Le soleil était au rendez-vous le jour du mariage et illuminait de ses rayons le square de Greenwich Park. Sous la tente destinée à la préparation de la future mariée, Hermione remettait un peu d'ordre dans la magnifique robe blanche de Francine qui ressemblait à une vraie princesse. Cette dernière se retourna vers la brune et lui dit d'un sourire éclatant :

- Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans vous ?

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre car les parents de Francine, Jack et Kitty, entrèrent dans la tente pour voir leur fille.

- Madame la marieuse ! s'écria Jack en costard et nœud papillon à rayures. Quel boulot ! Ma fille va leur en mettre plein la vue. Pas vrai championne ?

Il lui donna un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule comme il l'aurait fait à un de ses potes.

- Oh ! désespéra Kitty, une bouteille de champagne à la main et un verre rempli dans l'autre. On m'a volé mon micro porte bonheur ! Je ne peux pas chanter sans mon micro porte bonheur !

Hermione fit un clin d'œil significatif à Francine qui comprit tout de suite que sa marieuse avait exaucé ses prières en empêchant sa mère de pouvoir chanter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dix minutes plus tard, tandis qu'à l'extérieur l'orchestre jouait un air de jazz pour détendre les invités qui attendaient impatiemment le début de la cérémonie, à l'intérieur de la tente, Francine se contemplait dans le miroir à pied d'un oeil vide. Elle se posait des tonnes de questions à propos de ce mariage. Le discours que Hermione lui avait énoncé deux semaines plus tôt ne l'avait rassuré qu'à moitié.

Elle regarda sa bague de fiançailles, qu'elle n'avait pas encore enlevée, et se rappela le jour où Drago avait fait sa demande.

Ils s'étaient organisés un petit week-end en amoureux à Paris et le dimanche soir, juste avant de partir, ils étaient montés tout en haut de la Tour Eiffel où Dray lui avait préparé une surprise. Une fois en haut, un feu d'artifice avait soudain explosé dans le ciel, formant les mots étincelants "Veux-tu m'épouser ?". Il lui avait alors tendu la bague et elle avait, bien entendu, dit "oui". Puis, ils s'étaient embrassés passionnément alors qu'en bas, les Moldus français regardaient le spectacle insolite du feu d'artifice avec des yeux ronds. Le Ministre de la Magie français était d'ailleurs furieux contre Drago car ils avaient dû effacer de nombreuses mémoires ce soir-là.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas aperçue qu'un homme était entré dans sa tente et se tenait maintenant derrière elle, silencieux. Elle détacha son regard de la bague et pu voir le reflet du jeune homme dans la glace.

- Dray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Tu sais que ça porte malheur de voir la mariée avant le mariage !

Il ne répondit pas, admirant sa future femme dans sa belle robe de mariée avec un petit sourire.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il après un long moment de silence.

- Allez, maintenant, il faut que tu sortes. On commence dans une minute. Allez !

- Allons faire un tour.

- Un tour ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Un tour, répéta-t-il comme pour confirmer ses dires et il lui proposa sa main. On y va ? Viens.

Elle accepta sa main avec plaisir mais elle se demandait pourquoi Drago lui proposait de faire un tour alors que la cérémonie allait bientôt commencer. Il l'entraîna hors de la tente et ils s'éclipsèrent discrètement sans être vu de personne.

oOoOo

Dans la tente réservée aux cuisines, se déroulait une autre scène avec deux autres personnes.

- Non, non, non ! paniquait Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Tu me laisses pas le mariage sur les bras. Non !

Elle était complètement angoissée à l'idée de s'occuper d'un mariage aussi prestigieux toute seule alors que d'habitude, elle était toujours accompagnée d'Hermione.

- Écoute, essaya de rassurer la jeune brune, tout va bien se passer. Il n'y a pas à se prendre la tête !

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Geri est là !

- Et alors ? Écoute. Toute la commission est à toi.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête.

- C'est plus que ce que je gagne en un an !

- Alors, ça veut dire qu'on va faire du shopping la semaine prochaine ?

Tout en disant cela, elle avait décroché la pochette qui contenait tout son nécessaire, et qu'elle ne quittait jamais pendant un mariage (et même en dehors), et elle la tendant à présent devant le nez de Ginny qui, après une brève hésitation, la prit soigneusement.

- Je suis dans la confusion la plus absolue, dit-elle, n'en revenant toujours pas. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Parce qu'il faut que je sois quelque part.

oOoOo

Dans une allée déserte du parc, un peu plus loin des tentes, des invités et de l'orchestre, Francine et Drago s'étaient arrêtés de marcher et se tenaient maintenant face à face, main dans la main.

- D'accord, dit Francine. On parlera après le mariage.

Elle voulut faire demi-tour et le ramener au square mais il la retint en lui tenant fermement les deux mains.

- Attends une minute, Francine, commença-t-il.

Il plongea ses deux yeux d'un gris perçant dans le regard inquiet de la blonde, gardant toujours son petit sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon, et demanda :

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'épouser ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle avait perdu son sourire, commençant à avoir un peu peur, car elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui posait cette question maintenant.

- J'ai besoin d'une réponse à cette question, insista-t-il.

Elle n'avait pas détaché son regard du sien. Elle essayait de lire dans ses yeux pour y trouver une pointe d'amusement. Peut-être était-ce juste une blague qu'il voulait lui faire ? Mais elle n'en trouva aucune.

- Tu sais, Drago, tu me fais peur.

Le blond resta silencieux une seconde, étonné que Francine l'appelle par son prénom.

- Tu ne m'appelles jamais Drago.

- C'est parce que ça te déplait.

- Non, dit-il calmement, je n'ai jamais dit ça.

A présent, elle était vraiment inquiète. Pensait-il qu'elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour qu'ils se marient ? Pourtant, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et elle savait tout de lui. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle croyait savoir tout de lui.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi veux-tu m'épouser ? répéta-t-il.

- Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? s'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Tu as l'intention de me plaquer le jour de mon mariage ?

Le sourire de Drago s'effaça et il paniqua à son tour, se faisant mal comprendre par sa future épouse.

- Non, je n'essaie pas de te plaquer ! expliqua-t-il. Je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question.

- Non, non, non ! Ce n'est pas à moi que ça arrive, se rassura Francine. C'est pas à moi que ça arrive.

Elle se détacha du blond et s'éloigna rapidement, courant presque pour lui échapper alors que Drago essayait de la rattraper.

- Non, Franny, Franny !

- Ne m'appelle pas Franny ! hurla-t-elle. Ne m'appelle pas Franny ! Espèce de salop !

- Attends !

Il réussit à attraper son bras, la retourna vers lui et empoigna fermement ses épaules pour être sûr qu'elle ne parte pas à nouveau.

- Tu ne vois pas que les raisons pour lesquelles on était ensemble à l'université ne tiennent plus. On a complètement changé !

- Et alors ? demanda Francine en pleurs.

- Et alors, je crois que tu es au courant.

Il fit une légère pause, laissant le temps à la blonde de reprendre son calme, puis, il continua :

- Écoute, Franny. Si tu m'aimes réellement, je mets ma ceinture de smoking tout de suite et on remonte jusqu'à la grande tente et on se marie.

- Tu ferais ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Oui, je le ferais, répondit-il.

Elle put voir dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! Tous les invités !

- Tu n'en connais pas la moitié, expliqua Drago. Toi et moi. Tu es prête ?

- Oui, dit-elle souriant. Oui, bien sûr. J'ai besoin d'une seconde.

Elle fit quelques pas pour se calmer et essaya de reprendre une respiration normal. Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Elle se posa des tas de questions. Pouvait-elle épouser un homme qui ne voulait pas réellement se marier ? Devait-elle accepter en sachant qu'il ne serait peut-être pas heureux ? Et elle, voulait-elle vraiment l'épouser ? Il n'y a même pas deux semaines, elle avait eu quelques doutes à propos de ce mariage elle aussi. Mais elle s'était dit que c'était normal de douter, que toutes les jeunes mariées, à un moment ou à un autre, doutaient de leurs sentiments. Et puis, Hermione l'avait rassurée à ce sujet. Mais, tout à l'heure, dans la tente, lui rappela une petite voix, n'étais-tu pas en train de douter à nouveau ?

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui et il la regarda, décidé à se marier avec cette femme. Puis, lentement, il lui tendit sa main pour qu'ils aillent ensemble à la cérémonie. Francine regarda cette main qui changerait son avenir selon qu'elle décide de la prendre ou non et après un moment de réflexion, elle dit d'une voix tremblante, des larmes lui coulant sur ses joues :

- Non. Je ne veux pas me marier.

Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione entrait dans la mairie de Londres, sa robe de mariée pendant à son bras. Elle se changea rapidement dans les toilettes, n'ayant pas le droit à tout le luxe de la cérémonie précédente, et, après avoir mit ses boucles d'oreilles, elle traversa en silence les longs couloirs du bâtiment, en route vers son destin.


	17. Chapter 17

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Flemmardise : Je sais que la fin du dernier chapitre vous laissait sur votre faim mais c'était fait exprès, niark niark !! lol. En tout cas, voici définitivement la fin de cette fic et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu (et d'avoir aimé, lol). J'espère que la fin répondra à tes attentes et qu'elle te plaira, bien entendu. Gros bisous ! Merci de m'avoir suivi et à bientôt, j'espère !**

**Malinka : Désolé de te dire ça mais, non, il n'y aura pas d'épilogue. Sinon, je suis une Serpentard donc c'est normal que j'aime couper les fins de chapitre dans le but que vous restiez sur votre faim, niark niark ! lol. En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu cette fic et d'avoir reviewé (car tu aurais très bien pu être une lectrice de l'ombre, lol) et j'espère que cette fin te plaira. Bisous et à bientôt, j'espère !**

**Sylar-girl : Voila enfin (il était temps XD) la suite des aventures de notre cher couple Poudlardien. Je sais que je t'ai fais languir longtemps (plus que je ne le voudrais d'ailleurs) mais des événements imprévus m'ont prit de cours : voyage, manque d'inspiration, lol… Donc j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop mais j'ai quand même réussi à finir cette fic (youpi !). Bisous et merci de m'avoir suivi.**

**camélia : Je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu car je ne sais plus si j'avais ton e-mail (ca fait longtemps et je suis atteinte d'amnésie chronique appelée plus fréquemment mémoire de poisson rouge XD) donc non, ce n'était pas la fin de ma fic. LA, c'est la fin. Ceci est le dernier chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bisous.**

**elodu92 : Tu sais que je t'adore toi, lol (et c'est vrai en plus). Franchement, toutes tes reviews m'ont fait ENORMEMENT plaisir et je te remercie d'avoir suivi cette fic jusqu'à la fin (qui est ma première fic de fini d'ailleurs, faudrait que je pense à continuer les autres XD). C'était vraiment un plaisir de lire tes reviews qui m'ont chacune touchée ou fait rire. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu continues à lire mes fics (mais je t'oblige en rien XD), ca me ferait très plaisir mais la seule fic dont le couple est DM /HG, c'est L'Amour plus fort que tout. Les autres sont ou seront des HP/DM donc j'espère que t'aime le yaoi, mdr. En tout cas, voilà, c'est fini (snif). J'espère que ça t'as plu (même si je le sais déjà XD) et j'espère que la fin te conviendra, lol. Gros gros bisous et à bientôt.**

**Dame Angelique Malfoy : Encore une de mes fidèles lectrices !! Ca fait plaisir !! XD Bon désolé pour le délire, lol, mais je suis trop contente d'avoir enfin pu finir cette fic (même si je suis quand même un peu triste à l'idée de ne plus lire vos reviews). Donc, c'est définitivement la fin et merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. Gros gros bisous et à bientôt. PS : T'es restée combien de temps aux States ? Moi, je suis en Angleterre là pour un an mais j'ai pas vraiment d'occasion d'apprendre l'anglais car il n'y a plus de places pour les cours :( (ce post-scriptum t'oblige à me mettre une review pour me répondre, niark niark ! mdr).**

**Lavande B.P. : Non, désolé, Drago n'arrive pas à ce moment-là, lol. Mais tu auras ta réponse dans ce dernier chapitre. Bisous et merci d'avoir suivi.**

**Amy : Merci pour ta review, ça m'a fait très plaisir. Voici le dernier chapitre qui sera décisif pour le sort de nos chers sorciers. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire. Bisous.**

**jay : Eh bien, dis donc ! Tu as été très motivé pour lire mes 16 chapitres d'un coup ! XD En tout cas, ça veut dire que tu as aimé et j'en suis très heureuse. Voilà, malheureusement, la fin qui j'espère te plaira comme le reste de ma fic. Bisous.**

**drago-hermione : Drago ? Eh bien, il attend le déluge, lol. Faut le secouer un peu le pauvre parce qu'il a pas conscience qu'il va peut-être perdre Hermione. Bah oui, lui, il croit qu'elle est en train de s'occuper tranquillement des invités de son mariage et tout mais non, Drago, tu te trompes ! Elle est partie se marier ! Enfin, j'arrête là mon délire et te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre qui est le dernier. Bisous et merci d'avoir suivi.**

**Kawille : Oui, tu as raison, Ginny ne sert à rien (ça change pas de d'habitude XD). Mais malheureusement, sur ce coup, je suis un peu obligée de la défendre car elle ne savait pas que Drago n'allait plus vouloir se marier. Enfin bref. Voilà la fin de cette fic et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours. Gros bisous.**

**souhir-hermione : Merci pour ta review. Voilà la suite et fin. Bisous.**

**phoenix : Merci de toujours aimer, lol. Mais tu aimeras encore plus (enfin je l'espère) avec cette merveilleuse fin, lol. Eh oui ! Déjà la fin ! C'est triste, hein ? Mais, il faut bien que ça se termine un jour… Gros bisous et merci de m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette fic.**

**ach : Tu détestes le suspens ? Ah, désolé, mais c'est ce qui génial justement car vous êtes obligé d'attendre pour connaître la fin, niark niark ! ptdr Bon, j'avoue que, en tant que lectrice, je n'aime pas attendre longtemps non plus donc désolé d'avoir été aussi longue mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. J'espère que tu liras quand même la fin de ma fic et que tu aimeras. Bisous.**

**MalfoyHerm : Ah ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir que Drago arrive lorsque le maire dit "Si quelqu'un s'oppose à ce mariage, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais" ? XD Bon, c'est sûr que c'est super bien quand ça arrive mais c'est trop prévisible, lol. En tout cas, réponse dans ce chapitre. J'espère que tu as aimé ma fic et que tu aimeras cette fin. Bisous.**

**lady125 : Qui te dit qu'Hermione va se marier avec Drago ? Hein ? XD En tout cas, tu verras ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre que j'ai mis longtemps à poster (je sais, honte sur moi, lol). Bisous.**

**sandra1501 : Ah bah non ! Faut pas mourir maintenant, sinon tu ne pourras pas lire la fin ! Trop tard… Bon, eh bien, je parle au fantôme de sandra, si tu m'écoutes, ceci est la fin de cette fic et j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant. Bisous.**

**Je dédicace cette fin de fic à ma missma que j'adore et qui à patiemment attendu la fin même si elle me menaçait très souvent de publier rapidement, lol.**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le mariage Granger-Potter**

Au centre de Greenwich Park, un peu plus loin du square où devait se dérouler leur mariage, Drago et Francine étaient assis sur un banc de bois près d'un ruisseau et se remémoraient les bons moments passés ensemble.

- Comment on a pu laisser les choses aller aussi loin ? demanda la blonde.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit dans un soupir son ex-fiancé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a de beau dans l'histoire, on va faire ce qu'on veut.

Francine sourit à cette idée et dit :

- Je ne me suis pas demandé ce que je voulais vraiment depuis si longtemps !

- Moi non plus.

Drago prit la main de la jeune femme, puis ils se levèrent et marchèrent en silence vers le parking, se souciant guère qu'on les voit ou non. Arrivés coté rue, il héla un taxi et Francine monta à l'intérieur de l'engin, essayant tant bien que mal d'y faire entrer sa robe.

- Voilà… C'est bien, résuma Drago en souriant.

- C'est bien, répondit Francine en lui rendant son sourire

Il referma ensuite la portière sur elle et le taxi s'éloigna emportant avec lui son passé. Il le regarda partir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement de sa vue, lorsque, tout a coup, une furie aux cheveux roux trottina vers lui en hurlant.

- C'est la mariée. C'est la mariée !

- Oui, c'est elle, répondit Drago le plus simplement du monde, comme s'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce qu'une mariée parte avant la célébration de son mariage et avec le consentement du fiancé.

- Mais est-ce qu'elle va revenir ? demanda Ginny qui commençait à angoisser.

- Non, sourit-il.

- Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix fragile. Je crois que j'ai tout mon sang qui me monte à la tête. Je vais m'évanouir. Je vais tuer Hermione de m'avoir laissé toute seule ici, dit-elle un peu plus agressive. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Elle était perdue. C'était le premier mariage qu'elle organisait seule (même si c'était juste la cérémonie) et la mariée partait sans prévenir personne et avec l'aide du fiancé en plus ! C'était une vraie catastrophe ! Qu'allait-elle faire ? Il a évidemment fallu que ça tombe sur elle ! Pourquoi ?

- Ginny, rassura le blond qui la prit par les épaules pour la calmer. Allons, respire ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je te parle de l'organisatrice de ton mariage qui m'a laissée toute seule ici pour aller à la mairie se marier, éructa-t-elle avec colère.

- Se marier ? s'écria Drago, commençant à paniquer légèrement. Quoi ? Hermione va se marier ?

- Oui, se marier, répéta Ginny, cynique. Tu vois, se ma-rier ! Comme ce que tu devais faire.

- Non, non, non ! fit-il en courant vers le premier taxi qui se présentait à lui. Elle peut pas se marier !

Il entra à toute vitesse dans la voiture et demanda de foncer à la mairie, laissant Ginny se débrouiller seule avec les invités.

- Ah, c'est bien ! C'est génial ! Je vais annoncer ça à tout le monde ! Je vais faire une conférence de presse !

oOoOo

Pendant que Drago roulait dans les rues de Londres et que Ginny désespérait toujours au parking, Hermione était fin prête pour se marier. Elle entra dans la salle où l'attendait sa famille (c'est-à-dire Dottie, Burt et son père) et son futur mari, Harry. La vieille femme s'approcha vers elle pour lui donner son bouquet de fleur et dit :

- Tu es très belle.

- Merci, répondit la concernée.

La brune marcha ensuite vers le bureau du maire au bras de son père, puis, celui-ci leva soigneusement le voile de sa fille et l'embrassa sur la joue, la laissant au coté de Harry.

oOoOo

Drago maudissait les embouteillages ! C'était un de ces trucs qui avait toujours eu le don de l'exaspérer. Il disait souvent que les voitures étaient de gros engins peu maniables et lents qui restaient coincés des heures dans les bouchons. C'était justement ce qu'il lui arrivait à un moment important de sa vie et il insultait les Moldus (sous l'œil étonné du conducteur qui ne comprenait rien à ses paroles) pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

- On avance, bande de Moldus incapables ! C'est pas vrai ! Merde ! Vous êtes sûr de ne pas connaître un raccourci ? demanda-t-il, énervé, au chauffeur.

Celui-ci lui répondit que non et ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, le blond sortit du taxi et ouvrit la portière coté conducteur sous le regard éberlué du chauffeur.

- Poussez-vous ! s'exclama Drago, s'asseyant de force derrière le volant, le pauvre conducteur résigné à s'asseoir sur le siège passager de son propre taxi. On y va ! On fonce !

Il fit ensuite signe aux autres voitures de le laisser passer et il réussit tant bien que mal à se faufiler, zigzagant entre les différents véhicules.

oOoOo

Pendant ce temps-là, à la mairie, le maire commençait à peine le petit discours habituel de tous les mariages.

- Nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui, en présence de ces témoins, pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Cette alliance ne doit pas être conclue à la légère, mais elle doit être mûrement réfléchie et fondée sur la compréhension profonde de ses obligations et de ses responsabilités.

Cette dernière phrase, peu habituelle lors d'un mariage, ressemblait étrangement à un conseil ou un avertissement destiné personnellement aux personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Paul regardait sa fille tout en réfléchissant aux paroles du maire, Dottie tripotait nerveusement son collier de perle et Burt restait stoïque comme il savait si bien le faire, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.

- Si quelqu'un connaît une raison pour laquelle ces deux personnes ne devraient pas être unies par le mariage, continua le maire, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Le silence régnait.

Dottie ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler mais elle la referma aussitôt, préférant se taire. Paul leva les yeux au ciel comme pour signifier qu'il était innocent et qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire (il manquait plus qu'il mime le sifflement et c'était parfait). Burt n'eut toujours aucune réaction et Harry se tourna vers Hermione pour guetter un quelconque mouvement de désistement mais rien, elle restait toujours droite fixant le maire en souriant.

- Bien alors commençons ! fit ce dernier devant le mutisme de la salle.

Mais Paul avait mûrement réfléchit et il s'exclama enfin :

- Non, non !

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, étonnées. Enfin, pas tant que ça puisque Dottie enchaîna pratiquement immédiatement :

- Oh ! Dieu soit loué !

- Ah, oui ! Moi aussi, j'ai une objection, finit Burt, semblant soudain se réveiller d'une longue rêverie.

Hermione, qui s'était tourné tour à tour vers les personnes qui objectaient, s'énerva :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a !

oOoOo

Drago, qui était enfin sortit des bouchons, fonçait à présent à travers Londres, direction la mairie. A coté de lui, le chauffeur hurlait de peur à cause de la conduite un peu brusque du blond.

- Attention ! cria-t-il en fermant les yeux lorsque l'ex-Serpentard faillit renverser une vieille femme.

Mais il ne ralentit pas son allure pour autant. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, désespérant sur l'heure tardive.

"Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard", pensa-t-il.

oOoOo

Après l'interruption très sollicitée du mariage d'Harry et Hermione, Paul emmena sa fille dans un recoin de la pièce pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement.

- Mione, commença-t-il. Je regarde dans tes yeux et ça me fait mal au cœur. Ce n'est pas ça que tu veux, c'est ce que_ moi_ je veux. C'est pas bien ce que j'ai fait.

Paul baissa la tête plein de remords et Hermione sourit.

- J'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir un père comme toi. Mais tu as raison. L'amour, ce n'est pas une soirée de rêve. Ce n'est pas un conte de fée ou même un coup de foudre. Ce n'est pas la vraie vie.

Elle regarda ensuite Harry qui ne savait plus trop quoi faire devant cette interruption enjouée de son mariage.

- Harry est un homme bien, rassura-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas, papa. Je sais ce que je fais. Je suis adulte maintenant.

Son père hocha lentement la tête en souriant. Oui. Sa petite fille était maintenant adulte et elle avait décidé de se marier avec un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas. Cette pensée lui fit un peu mal au cœur mais il l'embrassa et tous deux reprirent leur place. The wedding must go on.

(Nda : J'ai été tentée de m'arrêter là mais il ne reste vraiment rien avant la fin et je suis sûre que vous m'auriez tuée, lol).

oOoOo

Dans un crissement de pneu, Drago arrêta brusquement le taxi devant la mairie. Il était enfin arrivé ! Il sortit en trombe de la voiture, sous les protestations du chauffeur qui réclamait son argent, et s'apprêta à entrer dans le bâtiment quand une voix familière l'interpella.

- Drago !

C'était Harry. Trois autres personnes d'un certain âge étaient avec lui mais à part Burt, il ne les connaissait pas.

- Mione ! Où est Hermione ? demanda directement Drago, essoufflé d'avoir couru.

Paul, surprit de l'irruption inattendu de cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, se manisfesta :

- Je suis son père et qui êtes-vous, vous ?

- Je suis Drago, le docteur, se présenta le blond, ignorant si Hermione lui avait déjà parlé de lui. Je suis amoureux de votre fille.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Mr Granger.

Il était un peu perdu. Un homme, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, se pointait sans crier gare le jour du mariage de sa fille pour lui dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle ! Décidément, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui n'avaient plus aucune limite.

- Désolé, Harry, continua Drago en se tournant vers lui alors que le taxi démarrait en trombe sous les hurlements du conducteur qui menaçait d'aller voir la police. Je suis désolé mais je l'aime.

- Mais... Et Francine ? demanda le brun, interloqué.

- Non, non, non. Francine et moi, on ne s'est pas marié, expliqua alors le blond.

Puis, il se figea un instant, voyant que ce n'était pas logique qu'Hermione ne soit pas en compagnie de son mari s'ils venaient de se marier.

- Vous ne vous êtes pas marié ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- On n'est pas mariés, rassura Harry. Je ne suis pas le bon. C'est toi le bon, Drago.

- Elle n'est pas mariée ? redemanda Drago pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Elle ne m'aime pas, expliqua calmement l'ex-Gryffondor. Elle t'aime toi, Drago.

Soudain, le cœur du blond explosa dans sa poitrine comme un feu d'artifice. Il était aux anges. Non seulement, Hermione, qui l'aimait, était toujours célibataire, mais, en plus, Harry, son ennemi de toujours, venait de se faire jeter par la femme qu'il aimait (Nda : Je sais, je suis sadique en écrivant ça, lol. Pauvre Harry…).

- Attendez une minute ! s'exclama, tout à coup, Paul. Je voudrais comprendre. Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous l'aimez et qu'elle vous aime et qu'aucun des deux ne s'est marié aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, approuva Drago, immensément heureux. C'est ce que je vous dis.

- Mais alors, pourquoi vous perdez votre temps à discuter avec nous ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Mais je ne sais pas ! répondit le blond qui avait été tellement heureux d'apprendre que la femme qu'il aimait n'était pas mariée qu'il en avait oublié d'aller la voir pour le lui dire. Où est-elle ?

- Je t'emmène, dit alors Harry en l'emmenant vers une mobylette rouge garée un peu plus loin.

Le brun mit son casque noir avant de monter sur l'engin à deux roues, puis, il tendit un second casque à Drago qui prit un air dégoûté.

- Il est hors de question que je porte ça ! dit-il en montrant le casque blanc surmonté d'un voile.

- C'est ça ou tu y vas à pied, répondit Harry avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

N'ayant pas d'autres choix, Drago mit le casque et monta derrière son ennemi qu'il détestait toujours autant. Ils démarrèrent en trombe et traversèrent Londres à la vitesse maximale de 50 km/h. Comble du malheur, une déviation était imposé aux véhicules dans la rue qu'ils voulaient prendre pour cause de course de cyclistes. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Harry qui se faufila entre les barrières et emprunta la rue remplie de cyclistes. Ces derniers, au début étonnés de l'intrusion de cette mobylette, commencèrent à rire et à lancer des "félicitations" au passage des deux jeunes hommes.

- Merci, répondait l'ex-Serpentard qui ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi ils les félicitaient.

Mais ce que Drago ne savait pas et qui l'aurait sans doute rendu malade s'il l'avait vu, c'est qu'une petite pancarte était accrochée à l'arrière du deux roues et il y avait d'écrit "Just Married".

Ils continuèrent de rouler à travers Londres jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent enfin au Regent's Park. Le soleil était déjà couché lorsqu'Harry arrêta sa mobylette au milieu du parc. Drago sauta à terre et jeta le casque blanc à Harry qui le rattrapa en vol.

- Merci Harry ! s'écria-t-il, sincère pour la première fois envers lui.

- Tu as intérêt à être gentil avec elle ! prévint le brun. N'empêche que je suis quand même meilleur que toi à la barre fixe ! hurla-t-il ensuite alors que le blond était déjà hors de portée.

Celui-ci courrait vers l'endroit oùle cinéma en plein air avait été installé et en particulier vers l'endroit où il était sorti avec Hermione pour la première fois. Après cinq minutes de course effrénée, il s'arrêta devant le tronc d'arbre où il trouva la brune assise en train de trier les M&M's qu'elle avait dans les mains, au lieu de regarder le film. Drago sourit lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle jetait tous les bonbons de couleurs et qu'elle gardait seulement les marrons. Cela ne le rendit qu'encore plus amoureux.

- Pourquoi vous ne mangez que les marrons ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Elle se retourna brusquement et, surprise de le voir ici, mit du temps avant de répondre :

- Parce que quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il y avait moins de colorant artificiel parce que le chocolat était déjà marron. Et c'est quelque chose qui m'a marqué, expliqua-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as marqué, dit alors le blond en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Où est Francine ? demanda Hermione, avide de savoir ce qu'il avait bien pu faire avec la blonde.

- Elle est à Tahiti, répondit Drago, pour notre lune de miel.

Puis, devant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme, il expliqua :

- On ne s'est pas marié.

Le cœur de la brune battait à cent à l'heure. Elle ne voulait pas exprimer sa joie de peur d'être impolie mais elle était si heureuse qu'elle aurait bien embrassé Drago à l'instant. Mais, à la place, elle lui demanda :

- Parce que ?

- Parce qu'elle a besoin de se trouver dans la vie. Et je...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, Hermione suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Tu quoi ? Drago veut quoi ? demanda-t-elle alors, la réponse tardant à venir.

- Je veux danser... dit-il enfin. Avec toi.

Elle sourit, heureuse de pouvoir à nouveau danser avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le blond se leva et lui prit la main pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse improvisée. C'était les seuls à être debout, les autres couples regardant tranquillement le film en cours, mais ils s'en fichaient car, en cet instant, eux seuls comptaient. Ils s'enlacèrent tendrement, ne se quittant pas des yeux mais ils ne bougèrent pas, leurs lèvres attirées irrésistiblement l'une vers l'autre. Ils échangèrent alors un baiser mélangeant tendresse et passion. Un baiser qu'ils désiraient depuis longtemps mais qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais donné. Bien sûr, il y allait en avoir beaucoup d'autres après, c'était certain. Mais c'est ce baiser-là qui restera le plus important pour eux car c'est lui qui scella à jamais leur amour.

**The End**

* * *

**Note :** Voilà, c'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout. Cette fin est un peu mièvre, je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, mais je trouvais cela nécessaire pour terminer en beauté, lol. En tout cas, c'est la deuxième fic que j'ai écrite et la première que je finis (j'en suis d'ailleurs étonnée XD). J'ai mis du temps à poster et j'en suis désolée mais bon, maintenant, vous pouvez lire cette fic autant de fois que vous voulez, mdr. 

Bye bye les gens et peut-être à bientôt sur un autre de mes fics.

Bisous à tous !!


End file.
